Another Horizon
by Tanta Green
Summary: Follows When I Grow Up. Gohan finds himself in another world, in which Goku never came to planet Earth, and his beloved mentor Piccolo is still alive. Shounenai, Gohan x Piccolo, Vegeta x Kakarot
1. All The Power In The World

Tanta: All right! After much arguing, debating and not-talking-to-each-other between my muse Irvine, my computer and myself, I have finally created something which should satisfy all of you who were screaming and crying because of the ending to "When I Grow Up." It's not a sequel; not exactly, but it does use "When I Grow Up" as the back story. I would recommend that you read that before you attempt to tackle this story. The story is set after Dragonball GT, but I think most of it will still make sense if you haven't seen Dragonball GT.

Irvine: Right. Standard disclaimer and warnings etc. Tanta does not own Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, Kakarot or any other canon characters that appear in this story. Neither is she making any money out of them, so it would be pointless to sue her.

Also, a short warning that this story is shounen-ai, which means two men being romantic, hugging and kissing etc. If you don't like it, then don't read it. The story is rated for language, violence, and possibly in the not so distant future, sexual references/scenes.

And now, on with the show!

**Another Horizon**

**Chapter One: All the Power in the World**

_A sharp pain in the chest as you realise that he's gone, with no intention of coming back._

_A scream that echoes ten-fold in your ears, but seems to go unnoticed by the crowd of people around you._

Someone steps on your hand, but you don't notice. All you can care about is the fact that he's gone.

_A dull pain which seems to settle in the part of your heart that used to be reserved for him._

Your brain aches as you realise that no matter how hard you wish he isn't coming back. He doesn't want to come back.

A few of his last words to you echo throughout your mind…

"You've shown me that all the power in the world is nothing if not guided by love…"

_Tears fall to the ground._

* * *

You know, someone once told me that you never miss your water until you're dry. I now know that it's true. I just think of all those years that you were alive. I could have gone and visited you any time I liked, but I tried to ignore you and my own emotions for you instead, kind of like a fish that tries to deny the water around it.

The water was painfully obvious to me then. The gap in my heart where you had once been seemed to grow each day until it threatened to swallow up all of me, leaving nothing behind but an empty shell.

"What's wrong with you?" I kept asking myself. "You've got a beautiful wife, a lovely daughter, a nice house and car, and a fairly good job." It should have been enough for anyone, but the more Itold myself, the more I was forced to admit that my problem was that I had lost you, the one person I loved more than life itself.

I realised then that I'd been placing too much emphasis on what society, and what my mother expected of me. I don't know why, butmy mother'salways hated you.

I'd been trying to live a normal, perfect life, in which every man gets a house, wife and children, and no-one even contemplates falling in love with a green-skinned, antennaed being from another planet.

Once you were gone though, all I knew was that I missed you so much that I didn't care what was normal anymore. The truth was that I never really missed you until you were gone for good, and worst of all; I never got the chance to tell you. I was too blinded by my mother's prejudices and society's expectations of normalcy to walk up to you and say, "Piccolo, I love you."

* * *

I don't know what day it was that the black clouds began to appear in the sky, although my guess is that it was a year after Dr. Gero and Dr. Mew made a gateway between HFIL and Earth in a desperate attempt to get revenge. Of course, they didn't achieve much except to get killed by their creation again, and as I was to find out later, seriously screw-up the space-time continuum.

So then, exactly one year (or so I'm guessing) after the black warp hole that they created appeared in the sky, these other, smaller, black clouds began appearing on and off over the course of about a week.

Someone had talked to Dende, Namekkian guardian of the Earth. Apparently he had looked around nervously, announced that they were just harmless side effects of the doctors' experiment and that they should disappear in time, before whoever it was that had gone to see him realised that they weren't going to get anything more out of him and left, ignoring the fact that Dende seemed to be sweating with worry.

A few days after the clouds had started forming, we all found ourselves at Capsule Corp, attending one of Bulma's famous get-togethers. Over the past year or so, I had managed to get on with my life reasonably well, but I couldn't be myself that day. The lack of a certain somebody with green and pink skin had really gotten to me. Just when I was starting to think that I could get on all right without you, I found myself missing you again.

I leaned against a window and watched as a particularly large and dark cloud rolled across the sky.

"Dad, are you all right?" the voice of my eight-year-old daughter floated up to me. I glanced down to see her worried face peering up at me. She can be so adorable sometimes.

"I'll be fine," I assured her, but she wasn't fooled, nor were any of the other people in the room.

"Come on; tell us," my younger brother Goten said from the lounge chair he was sitting on. "You've been down all day, Gohan. What's up?"

"It's just…" I started, looking around at the expectant faces in the room; not sure whether I wanted to say anything. As I had grown I had realised that I was the only one, apart from maybe my father, that really cared about you. In fact I was probably the only one who had missed your presence at the gathering.

"This is the first time we've all gathered together at Capsule Corp since…" I took a deep breath. "Since Piccolo died."

I didn't mention that ever since I had hit puberty and realised that having a crush on you wasn't entirely normal, our gatherings were practically the only time I was able to see you and talk to you without feeling strange or guilty. Of course I missed you then; missed you like a fish misses water.

"You still miss him, huh?" Goten asked me, being rather more understanding about it than I had expected. My brother never knew you as well as I did, and was too young to remember all the time you and I spent together when he was an infant.

I nodded silently, and was surprised when I heard a snort come from another corner of the room.

"He's been dead for over a year, Gohan," my mother scoffed. "I really think you need to move on with your life." I stared at her in disbelief. Even Pan, who had only met you a few times, knew that I cared for you enough to be allowed to still be grieving. I was even more horrified when she continued. "I don't know why you miss him so much anyway," she said. "He was a monster that never did anything except distract you from your studies."

I honestly couldn't believe she would say something like that. Her words made me so furious that I found myself having to keep my power level down lest I damage something.

"Mother," I said, simply and coldly. I knew that I was going to start crying soon, but I also knew that I had to get this out. I had to say it. "Piccolo has saved my life more times than I can count, and now he's sacrificed himself so we can have a chance at living peacefully. Never talk about Piccolo like that again."

With that, I stormed out of the room, knowing full well that I would start crying as soon as I went through the door. I collapsed against the wall and tried to stop the tears running down my face. Grown men don't cry after all, and besides, you always hated it when I cried.

The door opened, and my mother came out, looking a little shaken. Idon't think I've everstood up to her like that before.

"Gohan, look," she said softly.

She was probably going to apologise, but I was just so frustrated with myself, and what she had just said, and I really didn't want to hear it.

"No mum, you look," I said, staring up at her with as much defiance as I could muster. "You've always hated Piccolo! You've never given him a chance! And because of you I've spent almost my whole life denying who I was and who I loved all because you didn't want people saying that your son was gay! Well, guess what? I'm sick of denying it, I'm sick of trying to act normal, and I'm sick of you talking about Piccolo like he was no better than a criminal!"

I honestly wouldn't have wanted to be in her position right then, especially since I knew that as soon as the shouting started everyone in the nearby room would have crowded around the door trying to listen. One of my mother's worst fears had just come to realisation; I had just outed myself.

Only half aware of what had just happened, I flew out of Capsule Corp as fast as I possibly could. I needed to get away from everyone, find a spot where I could vent my frustration and anger, and then collapse peacefully. I knew where I wanted to go; the desert where you had trained me when I was a child.

I flew higher than I normally did, speeding around the clouds. As I passed the darker ones I noticed that something wasn't quite right with them. It wasn't just their colour. There was something deeper inside them, like when you look into someone's eyes and you think you can see their soul inside.

I steered clear of the darker clouds as much as possible. I was sure I missed them all, but before I quite knew what was happening, it felt like I was falling. My vision began to blur, and the strangest tingling sensation began to crawl up and down my arms and legs. My senses all seemed to black out at once, being replaced with the most excruciating sense of pain I had ever experienced. It stretched right down to my toes and right up to the top of my head. I closed my eyes against the pain.

As quickly as the pain had come, it disappeared. I opened my eyes to find that I had indeed fallen a little, and as far as I could tell, I was still probably in the same place I had blacked out. Looking below me I saw the beginnings of the desert landscape I had flown so far in search of.

At first I thought to just continue my original plans; find a good place to train and blow up some rocks; but then I felt something. I could sense a very strong energy reading not too far from where I was. It was tainted with the presence of someone that I recognised as being my father Goku.

_That's impossible_, I told myself. My father Goku had been to all intents and purposes dead almost as long as you had.

I know what you're thinking now. Why didn't I miss my father as much as I missed you? The answer is fairly simple. My father has died several times before. Admittedly, the other times there was always at least a small chance of wishing him back with the Dragonballs, but the truth still remains; I've been completely desensitized. My father's there or he's not. I've learned to live with the difference.

Still, I couldn't help but be curious. I immediately flew off in the direction the energy was coming from.

As I grew closer I could sense that there were two other powerful beings with my father. One of them I thought was Vegeta. The other felt just a little like you did. I could also sense there was something subtly different about the energy signal I had at first taken to be my father's.

Things were getting more and more confusing by the second. I was beginning to wonder if something serious had happened to me when I had blacked out.

I had hoped that when I arrived at the source of the power, a few of my confusions would be cleared up, but I had no such luck.

I saw my father and Vegeta first. They were both flying a fair way above the ground at Super Saiyan-jin level; nothing unusual there. The fact that the two of them were both sporting a full set of Saiyan-jin armour and a tail just served to make me even more confused. I didn't even want to think what my father appearing as a fully grown man again could possibly mean.

My heart then skipped a beat as I followed the Saiyan-jins' gaze to the ground. When I had felt the third energy signal before I thought the similarity between their energy signal and your own must have meant that they were a Namek, but there you were, holding a bleeding stump where your left arm must have been up until a couple of seconds ago.

It was then I realised that my father was powering up an attack; one which was being aimed directly at you.

Before I had time to wonder why you were fighting the two Saiyan-jins, or question what I was doing, I found myself flying directly in front of you. I powered up to Super Saiyan-jin two just as the blast hit me.

Then everything went black.


	2. Why

Tanta: Argh. You can't half tell my first upload of this chapter was semi-spontaneous. I've reloaded it, with an extra bit at the beginning.

Key20x1; Thank you so much for pointing out the spelling mistake; it's now fixed.

New Dy; Most of your questions will be answered in this chapter. As for why Gohan just rushed in without thinking, the confusion and shock of everything that was happening made his emotions take over. His first instinct was to protect Piccolo; no matter who it was that was attacking him.

As usual, I don't own Dragonball Z, unless Akira Toriyama decides to give it to me as a present.

**Chapter Two: Why?**

_A horrible ache in the head as you awake. He's been training you too hard again. Goku wouldn't mind, but your mother would have a fit if she saw the condition you're in. It doesn't matter though. You've only been out of it for a couple of seconds._

_A pleasant tingling sensation as he gives you a Senzu bean, and tells you to eat.__ Within seconds you're as good as new again._

_You open your eyes and his smiling face is there, looking at you._

_"Sorry kid," he says. "I guess I hit you a little too hard back there."_

_He reaches up a hand to help you up off the ground, as he always does…_

I awoke with a pounding head and small wounds all over my body. I opened my eyes slowly and carefully and surveyed my surroundings.

I was lying on the bare ground on what appeared to be a small overhang of rocks somewhere in the desert. I looked around for my saviour and smiled as I spotted you, sitting cross-legged and meditating not too far away from me.

One of your eyes opened, and then the other as you realised that I had finally awoken. I expected some question as to my well-being, maybe a reprimanding for my foolish actions. What I didn't expect was the calm, almost uncaring question that came from your mouth.

"Why did you do that?" you asked.

"I had to protect you," I answered.

"But you were severely wounded in the process. Besides, you're a Saiyan-jin aren't you? You transformed like those two did."

"I'm half Saiyan-jin," I answered. "But you should know that already. Piccolo, what's going on? Don't you recognise me?"

"I can't say that I do, kid."

"It's me, Gohan." You remained silent.

"Piccolo," my voice almost made me sound like I was pleading. "What's going on? Why don't you remember me? And why were you fighting my father and Vegeta?"

"Listen, I don't know who you are, or how you think you know me, but you've just saved my life, and for that I'm grateful. As for the Saiyan-jins…"

You shrugged, a movement I had never really associated with you before.

"They attacked my planet. They're planning on taking it over," you continued. "It's only natural that I should want to defend my home."

I closed my eyes once more, trying to figure out exactly what had happened to me. One thing was for certain; I wasn't in the universe I was used to.

"Am I dead?" I hazarded a guess.

You shook your head. "Not as far as I can see."

"Right." I opened my eyes again and tried to organise my thoughts. "So, I'm still on Earth, right?"

"Right."

"And I'm still alive, right?"

You growled. "I just told you that you are."

"You've never heard of my father Goku before?" I asked.

"No," you answered. "Is he one of the Saiyan-jins?"

I nodded. Suddenly, everything was coming together to make a rough sort of sense. I began to work out in my mind what might have happened if my father had never stopped you from being evil.

"So, this is your planet right? You took it over quite a few years ago?"

"Right."

I groaned. My suspicions were proving to be correct. The black clouds must have caused some sort of gateway to open up between our world and others. Somehow I had found myself in a world in which my father never came to Earth. That would explain why he was with Vegeta, why they both still had tails and were wearing Saiyan-jin armour, and why they were fighting you. It also explained why no one recognised me. In this world, I was never born.

"Is there anyone else alive on this planet at the moment?" I asked you, afraid of the answer. I was well aware that without my father to stop you, you could have potentially destroyed the entire human race. The way my mother used to rave on about how much of a monster you were, it seemed like a possibility.

"Of course there is," you snapped.

I wondered if my mother was amongst them, then decided that I didn't want to know. Finding out that my mother was happily married and had two little boys to someone I have never even heard of would have been the straw that broke the camels back, so to speak.

"I'm sorry," I groaned, feeling my head ache from my injuries and from trying to work too much out at once.

I pushed myself onto my arms and forced myself to my feet. I stumbled as I made my first attempt at walking. It felt strange when you didn't rush to help me. I looked out over the land and tried to come to grips with what was happening.

My heart said that I should run over, embrace you and never let you go again, but my brain protested, saying that you didn't remember, and that you probably wouldn't appreciate the friendly gesture.

My brain won. I stood there, staring out at the horizon, so similar to the one in my old world, until I felt as though my brain had fried.

It felt so strange, to finally have you near me, but be unable to express my feelings for you.

"What happened to Vegeta and Goku?" I asked you, as the thought finally found its way to my mind.

"You reached a level of Saiyan-jin power higher than their own. I think you shocked them a little. They talked for a couple of seconds then disappeared. I have no doubt that they will be back though, probably in a mood to destroy."

I sat back down again and faced you. For the time being, just having you around me would have to be enough.

"Piccolo," I said after the silence grew to be too much. "Would you believe me if I told you I come from an alternate reality; one in which you and I were friends?"

"Prove it to me and I might."

"You hate loud noise, your favourite colour is purple, you can create clothes from thin air, your armour weighs exactly a tonne and you used to be joined to another Namek known as Kame, the guardian of the earth," I rattled off at high speed.

You looked shocked.

"Did that just prove it?" I asked, afraid I might have gone too far.

"Possibly," you said, quickly recovering. "Look," you started, shifting yourself so you were more comfortable. "Explain to me what happened. I owe you my life. The least I can do is help sort you out."

So I told you everything that had happened to the two of us, starting with all I had heard from other people about how my father defeated you, moving through to my earliest memories of you as the harsh but friendly being that helped raise me, and taught me how to fight.

You grinned at some of the stories I had to tell you. I think you recognised a little of yourself in them.

I moved on to the time you had died trying to save me from the Saiyan-jins, and how Bulma and I had travelled to your home planet of Namek to wish you back. You said that you had never heard of Freiza, Cell or Buu. Either they hadn't existed in this reality or they hadn't made it to Earth. A third idea entered my mind.

"How old are you?" I asked.

You paused for a second, as though calculating. You never had much use for human years.

"About eighteen," you finally answered.

I nodded. "It looks like I've journeyed back in time a little as well," I explained. "If I existed in this reality right now, I think I'd only be about fifteen. Cell's gone or more likely, was never created, but Baby and Buu have yet to appear."

You took this in quickly. I guess the two of us could defeat them with a fair amount of work.

When it came time to tell you about Videl and Pan I said as little as possible. It almost hurt to think about what had happened before I found myself in this reality.

I found myself crying as I spoke of your death, and hated myself for doing so.

"I guess you'll be looking for a way to get back home to your loved ones," you said, surprising me by placing a hand on my shoulder when you noticed the stream of tears running down my face.

"No," I said, beginning to feel tired. "I made a mess of everything back there. I might as well start anew."

For the first time since I had awoken, I dared to take a look at the state of my clothes. My trousers were almost torn to shreds, and my shirt wasn't much better. You smiled that strange half-smile of yours that I've grown to love so much, and placed a hand just above me.

"I'll fix that," you said. With a small amount of growling and a rather larger amount of spent energy from you, I soon found myself wearing a simple purple gi and blue sash, remarkably similar to another you had created for me when I was younger. I couldn't help but grin at the memories.

My stomach growled, reminding me of how long we had been talking. The sun was beginning to set by this time, bathing the two of us in red light.

I wondered if there were still giant lizards running around the desert.

"I'm going to go find something to eat," I said, getting ready to take off. "Will you still be here when I come back?"

"You think I have anywhere else to go?"

I smiled. Now that I was finally with you, I was incredibly reluctant to leave. My stomach reminded me of how long it had been since I had eaten again, prompting me to take off in search of food.

It didn't take me long to find one of the great beasts that I had lived off as a child. Like most of them, it roared at me when I took a chunk from its tale, but I knew that the beast would be fine. It seemed to be just like old times.

I decided to leave you in peace while I ate. You never could understand why I ate the poor creatures' tails. I suppose they smelt bad to you or something.

After half an hour I packed up and began heading back to the outcrop you were on. I checked for your energy signal to make sure that I was heading the right way.

And I stopped in mid-flight.

With you were the energy signals of Vegeta and my father, and all three of you were powered up.

I increased speed, realising that you were probably in trouble, but by the time I got back, it was already too late. Vegeta and my father were there on the outcrop, but you weren't. Searching for your energy signal I found it again, further away than I would have thought possible in the short space of time that had passed, and incredibly weak.

"What have you done with Piccolo!?" I screamed at the two Saiyan-jins.

Vegeta and my father turned around slowly, and stared at me through their translucent red scanners as though they were surprised that something like me existed. I suppose that wasn't too far from the truth.

"Piccolo?" my father said in a voice that seemed far too rough and cold. "Is that the Namek's name?"

"He's ours," Vegeta said, just as coldly. "A prisoner of war if you will. He's being taken back to my ship. As for you; if you think you can beat the two of us then you are sadly mistaken. You may be stronger than us, but Kakarot and I are still easily strong enough to take you down together."

"What do you want?" my voice sounded almost as weak as I felt.

"What's your name?" Vegeta asked me.

"Gohan," I answered.

"Well Gohan," the reply came from my father. "We're curious about you. You're at least part Saiyan-jin or you couldn't transform like you did before. We have a business proposition for you."

The feral gleam in the Saiyan-jin's eyes convinced me; this man may have been the same physical person as my father, but in truth, he was nothing like him.

"You will follow us to our ship," Vegeta continued. "Unless you want to die, that is."


	3. Saved

Tanta: Yes, before you say it; this chapter has been a long while coming. Blame my life. Thanks to those people that pointed out the age discrepancy. It has been fixed, although it has meant that the plot has been slightly altered as far as timing goes.

Also, thanks to the several people that kept insisting on 'campaigning' and bugging me until I updated. It was slightly motivational, although it would have been more help if you had found a way to put a few more hours into my day.

**Chapter Three: Saved**

_How long had you been waiting to see his face again? Did it really matter now that he was there? To a certain extent the only thing that mattered right now was not the planet breaking up around you, not the fact that your father was fighting what would possibly be the hardest battle of his life, but the fact that you need to get your best friend to safety, and darn it, Bulma seems to want to leave him here._

_"But Gohan," her voice explains softly. "This is his home." She says it like you are some stupid child pleading to take home a stray dog._

_"I'm not going on the ship unless Piccolo does!" you retort, meaning every word._

_Bulma can't argue with that, and you grin as you carry him on board. There is no way you are ever going to leave Piccolo to die. You are never going to leave him…_

* * *

I flew after Vegeta and Kakarot, wondering where they were leading me, all the time scanning ahead and trying to locate your energy signature.

After what seemed like a lifetime a large white building came into view. At first I thought it was a round building like Capsule Corp, but as I grew closer I began to realise that it was a ship; an unbelievably large ship.

"Our home is just ahead," Vegeta said, turning around to face me for all of a second. It was the only words either of them had said the entire time we had travelled.

"What's going to happen to Piccolo and me?" I asked, unable to hide my anxiety any longer.

"That depends," Kakarot smirked, "on whether you co-operate or not."

"My men hold the Namek captive in the bottom of the ship," Vegeta explained. "We are keeping him as a slave. We can probably get a good price for him in the markets. As for you; you may find the consequences of displeasing me can be most dire."

We entered through an opening about half-way up the ship, and landed inside in what appeared to be a wide courtyard. An artificial waterfall flowed through the entrance, surrounded by natural plants. It was funny in a way. I had never associated Saiyan-jins with indoor plants and water features. The small part of me that wasn't worrying about your fate wondered how the waterfall would fare when the ship took off.

"We've lived here for the past six years." I was surprised to find Kakarot standing beside me, watching me with apparent amazement. "It's taken us that long to conquer this damn planet, especially since Vegeta keeps insisting that we should save as much of the land as possible."

"How many times do I have to tell you to address me with the proper formalities when in public?" Vegeta barked from just ahead of us. Kakarot growled something that I couldn't catch, although he didn't seem to be that annoyed.

A couple of Saiyan-jins, looking no older than myself, came running up to the Saiyan-jin king, looking a little flushed. They talked frantically for a second, before Vegeta silenced them and turned around to face me once more.

"I have urgent business right now," he said. "We will speak tomorrow. You will follow these two to a room in which you can stay. Take one step outside the room without my permission and you will regret it. Kakarot, follow me."

Vegeta beckoned to the other Saiyan-jin, and then they were gone, leaving me alone with the other, younger Saiyan-jins.

"Um… Hello," the first Saiyan-jin, a young woman with a mass of blonde hair and a mild scowl on her face began. "Are you a prisoner or a guest?"

"I'm not too sure, either," I answered.

"Well," the other Saiyan-jin, a man about my age with brown hair and a long scar across his face, hesitated, apparently as confused about the whole matter as his companion and I were. "I guess we'll give you a decent room then."

He glanced at the woman again.

"So… Umm… Follow us?" the blonde woman said, apparently not too sure that was what she should be saying or doing.

We mostly stayed quiet, although I was sure my two guides or captives were whispering to each other as they led me along the hallways. The woman glanced back at me a couple of times, tapped the piece of equipment on the side of her head a couple of times.

"What is it?!" I snapped, getting slightly frustrated by the behaviour of these two newcomers.

"My readout says you're stronger than King Vegeta," the woman told me. "But it must be faulty or something, because there's no way…"

"I'm pretty sure I am," I answered casually. "I'm a little out of practice though, so who really knows."

The blonde woman gulped and continued to walk forward, not even daring to glance back at me any more. I almost wished that I knew what the readout was telling her about me. To be quite honest, it was rather disturbing. Unable to bear the awkwardness any more, I took a couple of faster steps and caught up with my two guides, thrusting out a hand in front of the man.

"My name's Gohan," I said, trying to be polite. The man stared at my hand as if I was about to punch him. I guess Saiyan-jins don't really know about shaking hands. "You are…?"

"Oh!" the man laughed. To this day I don't know whether it was from relief or pure humour at his own misapprehension. "My name is Letus, and this is Kabaj," he gestured to his companion.

"How did the two of you end up here?" I asked, making a lame attempt at conversation.

"I'm a distant cousin of Kakarot, the King's…" Kabaj seemed to falter. "Companion," she finally seemed to decide on. "Letus here is my husband."

_Well_, I thought. _This is an interesting development._

I briefly contemplated telling the two of them that we were distantly related, but decided that it would only complicate matters.

At long last we arrived at a sparsely decorated, but rather pleasant room decorated in reds and whites. A large blinded window let in some soft afternoon light.

"Thank you," I said, unable to think of anything else.

Kabaj and Letus ran out of the room just a little too fast for me to be comfortable about it. So, with no-one else to talk to and nothing else to do but work myself into an uneasy worry, I tried to get some sleep. It would not come however. My mind was too full of worry over your fate. When I did finally fall asleep I dreamed I could hear you scream down in the dungeons of the ship. It was so believable that when I awoke, bathed in a cold sweat, I had trouble believing that your screams weren't real. For all I know, they could have been.

* * *

The next day came far too early, and yet far too late. The sun shone through the one small window in my room, waking me as the sunshine had during any other day back in the world I was used to. It was then that I finally had a chance to sit back and realise exactly what had happened to me.

I moaned and rolled over in an attempt to escape the sun and find refuge in more sleep. It didn't last long though.

There was a loud pounding on the door, and Kabaj's voice announced from the other side of the door, "HEY GOHAN! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP NOW! KING VEGETA WANTS TO SEE YOU!" My last chance that the whole experience was no more than a bad dream had just disappeared.

The thought that I might be able to see you again made me force myself out of bed. Hopefully, I would be able to convince Vegeta to let you go.

I don't know why Kabaj and Letus had been so urgent to get me moving so quickly. When I arrived at the entrance to Vegeta's audience chamber there was no-one waiting to meet with me apart from a rather old looking Saiyan-jin.

When I say old, I don't mean he was all shrivelled up and had to use a walking stick to get around; far from it in fact. He was about the same height and build as me, with ice blue eyes that regarded me with a mixture of curiosity and respect. I almost had the feeling he was judging me. His long black hair was starting to thin in certain areas, and there were a couple of grey streaks around his forehead. The only thing that gave away his age were his eyes, which were surrounded by deep wrinkles and seemed so deep that a person could easily get lost trying to look into their depths. He was also the only Saiyan-jin I had seen so far that didn't wear a headpiece.

"Hello," I said. The older man didn't reply. "King Vegeta sent for me. Do you know where I'm supposed to go?"

"Just wait here," the man's voice came out rough, like gravel. "No doubt Kakarot has managed to distract," here there was a hint of sarcasm, "our good king. It happens quite often. There are certain similarities between you."

"Who? Vegeta?"

"No. Kakarot. In fact, I'd wager that the two of you share at least some blood. I saw you walk in here with Kabaj. Are you a relative of hers then?"

"I guess so," I said, not wanting to give too much away to this stranger. Vegeta and Kakarot had been easy enough to read, and Kabaj and Letus had given their emotions away with their every movement, but this man was an enigma.

"Well, this is interesting. The way you move; the lack of a tail," the man began regarding me as if I were a piece of artwork on display. "You're half earthling, aren't you? However did that happen?"

"It's a long story and you wouldn't believe me if I told you. Wait a second," I said as I realised something. "How can you tell that without wearing a headpiece?"

"My dear boy," the man said, stretching his arms out in front of him. "I invented the latest version of those unreliable things. One must know a lot about people and creatures to invent or refine such a thing as I have done."

I must have looked at him with disbelief, as he continued. "Not all Saiyan-jin power has been achieved merely by strength of muscles. Remember, the most powerful muscle of all is the brain."

"I wouldn't say that," I retorted, remembering a lesson my father had once taught me. "I'd say the heart is the strongest."

"Really," the man looked at me as though I had passed some sort of test. "It is an interesting point, although if one fights with only ones emotions and no logic involved, then it should ultimately carry one to their doom. Then again, you are so touched by emotions, aren't you?"

"What?" I asked, not too sure how much this man knew about me.

"I've heard of how you stopped the King and Kakarot from hurting that Namek, although why you would do so, risking your own life in the process, seems a little beyond me."

He regarded me for another couple of seconds, before putting his hand out for me to shake.

"The name is Kakumbus," the man finally told me. I stared at his hand for a couple of moments. "Shaking hands is an earthling tradition, isn't it?" Kakumbus prompted.

I shook Kakumbus's hand, nodded and smiled, glad to at last have something resembling a friend in this place.

"What's a person as intelligent as you doing serving a king as ruthless as Vegeta?" I asked him.

"Don't judge King Vegeta too harshly. Definitely do not call him ruthless." Kakumbus snapped. "He's only doing what's right by his people."

"And how is attacking and doing who-knows-what to Piccolo helping the Saiyan-jin race!" I snapped back, annoyed that Kakumbus would stick up for his King.

"The Saiyan-jins need this planet to survive," Kakumbus answered, apparently unperturbed by my small outbreak of anger. "Your lover got in the way. Vegeta did the only thing he could."

"He's not my lover," I said, for some reason unable to lie to my new friend. It stung a little to realise that every word Kakumbus had said to me had made sense.

At that moment a door to the side of where we were standing opened, and Vegeta walked out, followed closely, as always, by Kakarot. If Vegeta had indeed been distracted as Kakumbus had suggested, then he did a good job of not showing it.

Kakumbus nodded at me, a signal that he had forgotten our small disagreement for a while, and I approached the two Saiyan-jins.

* * *

The first two hours of my meeting with Vegeta and Kakarot were taken up by a mixture of formalities and rules and some rather comfortable surroundings. I was given a quite comfortable chair to sit on while Vegeta talked to me. A large platter of food was laid out before me. It was then that I realised I hadn't eaten for almost twenty hours, so I ate quickly and gratefully. Before I had quite gotten a handle on the situation, Vegeta was briefing me on the current state of the Saiyan-jin Empire, including all of its rivals, friends, advantages and problems while I sat eating lunch.

"Hold on just one second," I interrupted, putting the food down. "What does any of this have to do with me?"

"I would have thought it was obvious," Vegeta said. "It would be better for the both of us if you were on our side. You would be paid of course, and if your performance reflects the sort of strength I know is inside you then there would be great rewards. You could find yourself becoming a hero of the Saiyan-jin race."

"And what happens if I don't want to be a hero," I said, glaring up at Vegeta.

The look that Vegeta sent my way was answer enough.

"I won't do it," I said stubbornly. "I won't kill anyone in your name."

"Fine," Vegeta persisted. "You don't want to get your hands dirty, is that it? What if I told you that you could be a defensive warrior? You'd just be protecting the Saiyan-jin race from threats. Not conquering anyone or killing any innocents. Is that what you want?" He seemed a little annoyed by my refusal to join him.

"Why do you keep persisting?" I asked him, forcing myself to keep a level tone of voice. "There's no-one out there that's strong enough that you're going to need my help. Not at the moment, at least."

"Because we don't want you as an enemy, that's why!" Vegeta snapped at me. "You seem to have it in your head that I'm some sort of tyrant out to conquer the galaxy. I'm not saying that they don't exist, but I'm not one of them."

I stared at him for a while, trying to discover whether or not he was genuine. It was strange to realise that, if anything, this Vegeta seemed kinder than the one I had known back home. Perhaps Kakarot's presence had softened him a little.

"I'll do it," I finally said, "On one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"You let Piccolo go."

Vegeta seemed to slump a little.

"I can't have him wandering around and terrorising the Saiyan-jin people," Vegeta rubbed his forehead for a couple of seconds, trying to come to a decision. "I'll release him into your custody," he finally told me. "I can't allow him to stay free, but I can allow you to keep him as your slave. If he does anything at all that I deem as wrong, then the both of you will be killed, do you understand me? He's in the dungeons; cell fifty-six. Get Kakumbus to take you down, and if the guards ask, just tell them that I offered the damn Namek to you as payment. Come back here the same time tomorrow and we'll work out what you're first job for me will be."

Vegeta turned his back on me at that point, which I took as a sign that I could leave.

As I walked out of the room, I felt like my insides were about to burst. My emotions seemed to be all mixed up. First, there was the happiness at the prospect of seeing you again, and then, the fear that when I saw you, you would be dead or close to it. There was also an enormous amount of apprehension, about whether you'd be happy at my choice, or completely enraged by it, and then of course there was the choice itself. I was going to be working for the Saiyan-jins. The thought almost made me vomit.

* * *

It turned out that my fears about you weren't too ridiculous. I arrived at the cell to find you lying on the floor, bruises and cuts all over your body. One of your keepers grinned sadistically. I sent him a stare, and by the shamed look that appeared on his face, he got my message all too clearly.

I ran in and picked you up. Even with your trademark one tonne armour, it wasn't too difficult. You moaned slightly, and I wished I had a senzu bean, or some other way to ease your pain.

Your eyes didn't open until I laid you on my bed back in our room. Your eyes seemed filled with confusion at seeing me sitting so close to the side of the bed.

I realised with some embarrassment that I had been crying.

"Gohan?" you whispered.

"Yeah," I said, wiping the tears off my cheeks.

"Where…" you tried to speak.

"You're in my room," I answered. "It's okay. I got you out of there. You're going to be all right."

"This is the second time you've saved my life," you whispered. "Don't know if I'm going to be able to pay you back kid."

That made me smile.

"It's okay," I said. "You don't have to. You should get some rest. Don't worry; I'll be here."

Your eyes fluttered shut again, and within a couple of seconds you were fast asleep. I sat there for a while longer staring at you, and wondering what life would be life from then on. I was going to be working for the Saiyan-jins, but I was going to do it with you by my side; a mixed bag, really.

I don't know how long I sat there, beside my bed, but eventually, I fell asleep.

* * *

Tanta: Well, there we go. Lots of new characters and a few plot developments. I hope its good enough for you. The next chapter is fairly short, so it shouldn't take too long to write. Thanks again.


	4. Interlude I

Tanta: As promised, this chapter is up a lot quicker than the last one. It's not very long though, so apologies in advance.

Thanks again to all those who have been reviewing. If it wasn't for you guys, this story probably never would have gotten this far. Although at times you seem to be slave-drivers rather than fans. ;) Just kidding, you guys are great.

Demon King Piccolo – I'm sorry that Gohan seems to be a little too weak for your taste. Right now though, I think he's more worried about Piccolo's well-being than he is about appearing tough. Promise he'll toughen up in future though. ;)

Deani – Thank you so much for all your help. You really are an angel.

**Another Horizon – Interlude One**

Something was wrong. Piccolo could feel it, right down in the now empty space in his heart where Gohan used to be. He couldn't sense Gohan's presence on Earth anymore, and that, more than anything he had ever felt before, chilled him right to the bone.

Even in the darkest and most lonely moments in HFIL, there was always the hope that someday he would get out; someday he would see Gohan again, but that hope was beginning to fade.

Gohan had taught him so many things. Not the least of which was how to love another being. He had known he loved the demi-Saiyan for a long time, but how he loved Gohan, whether as a father, friend or something more, remained unknown to him, at least until Videl had come into the picture. Then Gohan had taught him how to feel another emotion; jealousy.

Now even that much was gone, and for the first time in his life he felt completely and utterly alone, despite the cornucopia of the worst of the universe's slime that seemed to crowd around him and make hopeless attempts to challenge his strength nearly every moment of the day.

He tried once more to sense his friend, reaching out into the furthest reaches of space and the furthest depths of the after world; still nothing. Not even a glimmer of the spirit that he knew instinctively as Gohan's.

He felt rage burning up inside of him, threatening to burst out and turn him into the vengeful, violent creature he had been before he had known Gohan and his father, Goku.

Unable to contain himself any longer he screamed, punching the ground, and unwillingly attracting the attention of everyone around him.

The back of his eyes began to sting, and for the first time in his life he began to wish that Nameks could cry, if only so whatever cruel fates had orchestrated this disaster knew the pain they were putting him through.

He glanced up, noticing the few guards in the area staring at him with undisguised fear on their face. He had taken to saving them on several occasions.

_Perhaps_, Piccolo thought. _It is time for one of them to pay me back._

"You," he said, getting back to his feet and stalking over to the nearest guard. "Any idea how the hell I can get out of this place?"

* * *

Tanta: Like I said; really short. The next chapter will be up fairly soon though. I'm on a roll at the moment.


	5. To Be Your Slave

Ahem. Sorry. I know I said this chapter would be up quickly. I lied. Sorry. I hope the length of this chapter makes up for it. Please don't kill me.

Please see the first chapter if you need a disclaimer.

**Another Horizon**

**Chapter Four: To be your slave**

_How long have you spent with him in this sun-scorched desert? Has it been two months yet? It must be. It definitely feels like it. You lost count of the days a while back. The shape of the moon had helped for a while; until it had disappeared._

_Speaking of him…_

_You glance over to see the green skinned man that has been your constant companion and trainer for as long as you have been in the desert. He's meditating, like he always does. You know he goes out of his way to appear unfriendly and unreachable, but you've been watching him. Occasionally there will be a small show of emotion, even though it only flickers over his face for a moment before it's gone._

_You know that he doesn't mind having you around, but every time you try and get him to admit that he doesn't mind your company, he snaps at you. You know he isn't the monster that your mother and all of your father's friends make him out to be, but for some reason he wants everyone to think that he is._

_You breathe in, and then out again, and try to approach him. You're determined that he's going to be your friend at the end of all of this training, no matter how hard he tries to pretend he doesn't like you._

_"Hey Piccolo!" you call up to him. "Piccolo! Did you see the size of that rock I just blew up?"_

_It was a pretty big rock; the biggest you've managed to destroy yet._

_"Are you proud of me?"_

_There is a small flicker of a grin behind the scowl, and for a moment you think he might actually congratulate you, and then the frown on his face grows._

_"Piccolo!" you call again, even though you know he has heard you. You don't want him to be ignoring you like he is now._

_"Shut up brat!" Piccolo snaps. Oops. Maybe you've pushed him a little too far._

_It hurts a little bit when he yells at you; not because it means he hates you, but because he's pretending that he does, and somehow that's even worse._

I can't tell you how relieved I was to wake up the next morning and find you still alive and well. I was beginning to realize that maybe; just maybe, I would be able to adapt to this; to become whatever it was that Saiyan-jin society wanted me to be, but the thought of doing that without you was a painful one.

"How," were the first words you said once I was awake, "did you convince Vegeta to let me go?"

"I didn't," I said, deciding to tell you the awkward and possibly for you, painful truth. "I got them to give you to me as a slave; sort of as payment, I guess. I wish you were free, but it's probably safer for you like this anyway, right? I mean, no-one's going to attack you when you're a slave, but if you were free then they might still think of you as an enemy."

I was vaguely aware that I was rambling. From the look on your face, my suspicions were right.

"Hmmpf," you shrugged and made an attempt at standing up. "Better to be your slave than anyone else's."

"You mean you're not upset?"

"OF COURSE I'M UPSET!" you yelled, for the first time acting like the Piccolo I remembered. You growled, trying to settle yourself down and then spoke again, this time with more restraint.

"I should be grateful that you saved my life," you said quite politely. There was an unspoken 'but' behind your words however, and I knew you had left so much unspoken. As much as you were trying to hide it, you didn't want to be in this situation.

"It's okay. I understand," I said softly, not wanting to upset you any more. I should have known that your sense of pride wouldn't allow you to quietly and gracefully adapt to being someone's servant, even if I planned on treating you as a friend. There would be no orders or punishments between this master and slave.

"If it helps," I continued. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"Gohan!" We were interrupted as Kakumbus yelled from the door. "Come on! We have a job to do! And bring the damn Namek!"

"Why isn't Vegeta briefing me about this?" I moaned halfway through Kakumbus's explanation of a journey we were supposedly taking.

"He's a busy man, running an empire and all that, you know," Kakumbus said with a laugh. "He can't be at your beck and call all day."

"So, why are we going to Sentil anyway?" you asked from just behind me, putting both Kakumbus and I back on track. I guess you never liked pointless chatter.

"This will be a diplomatic mission; no killing, maiming or destroying, just as you requested," Kakumbus continued. "We are to meet with the leader of the Sentilese; Queen Sierra and discuss a rather, ahem," Kakumbus made a gesture that I suppose was supposed to pass as a cough, "personal matter between her and our gracious King Vegeta."

He stopped for a second as we approached a launch pad. Sitting in the centre of the room was a large pod-like vehicle.

"We will be traveling to Sentil in this most wonderful vehicle," Kakumbus announced, with no small amount of sarcasm in his voice. The ship's paint was beginning to peel, and one of the engines looked suspiciously lopsided to my eye. "Unfortunately, Letus and Kabaj, who were due to be taking this journey instead of us have been called away to more important matters concerning the earthlings, and have taken the best ship with them."

"Does this thing even fly?" I asked, now quite scared.

"Of course it does my dear boy. I thought you of all people would know not to judge things on appearances alone."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. While I didn't get a reply, I did notice that he glanced quite pointedly at you.

I chose to ignore him and began climbing up the ladder into the spacecraft.

"Everything we should need for the journey should be packed in here somewhere," Kakumbus told me as we entered the ship's interior, which, despite Kakumbus's comment earlier, looked just as old as the outside did.

"This 'personal matter' you were talking about," I asked hesitantly. "What exactly are we dealing with here?"

"Sierra wants to ally her people with the Saiyan-jins," Kakumbus said. "Vegeta does not have a queen as yet. Naturally, she figures that she would be the perfect person to become queen. There are, of course, plenty of political problems that come with a union like the one Sierra is hoping for. One of which is that up until a few years ago the Sentilese and Saiyan-jins were at war. Thus, it is important that we be as polite and friendly as possible less the war starts up again. The other problem we have to face is Kakarot."

Kakumbus had been digging around in a box the entire time he spoke. Now he surfaced and thrust a couple of small objects in my hands. I looked down to discover a couple of the scanners; Kakumbus's great invention.

"These are your Scouters," he said gleefully. "Well, go on. Put them on."

"Umm…" I hesitated, not wanting to appear rude. "Thanks, but I'm pretty sure I'll do fine without one."

To my surprise he merely smiled and nodded.

"Good man," he complemented me. "You should never rely too much on technology. It fails or confuses a man more often than their own ignorance does."

He took the Scouters back from me and quite literally, threw them back into the box.

"You said that Kakarot is a problem," I felt a rather awkward lump forming in the back of my throat. "Surely you don't mean…"

"What?" Kakumbus looked slightly amused by my unwillingness to accept the King and my father's relationship. "Surely I don't mean that King Vegeta and Kakarot are lovers?" He laughed at me. "You've spent how much time around them and you haven't noticed? Gohan, I thought you were a lot smarter than that."

I shook my head; not to Kakumbus's comments, but in denial.

"I mean," I found myself unable to say clearly what I wanted to, at least while Kakumbus was laughing at me like he was. "I knew, I heard, but I wasn't sure whether it was all just a joke or I was reading too much into it, or what. How on earth…?"

"You don't even know the story behind it?" Kakumbus said, now raising an eyebrow. "It's practically legend. Just wait until we have a bit of spare time and I'll indulge you with a little tale, hmmm?"

We checked all the supplies on board, we settled down, and then we blasted off into the farthest reaches of space.

After a couple of hours we found ourselves drifting off at a suitably fast speed. I had to admit that Kakumbus was, after all, very right about the spaceship's potential. It may have been ugly, both inside and out, but darn could it go fast.

I unbuckled myself from my seat, got up and began to stretch a little. I caught you watching me from your seat and grinned at you. You merely looked away, scowling just a little. I think the position of slave and all that entailed, including following me on this trip, was beginning to get to you already.

"Would you like to hear the tale?" Kakumbus asked, seemingly out of the blue. I glanced over at you once more to see you shrug.

"Sure," I said. "Why not? Just don't go into too much detail, okay?"

Yeap, I was going to hear the tale of how a man that was supposedly my father's biggest rival back in my reality had ended up as his loyal lover in this one. I'm surprised that this didn't screw up my mind too much. A person could be put in therapy because of this sort of thing.

I was also about to find out that the man I knew as Kakarot was so different from my father that the only things that made him recognizable as the same person were his crazy hair, and just maybe, his kindness.

I found what I hoped was a comfortable spot on the floor next to your feet and settled down to hear the tale.

"Kakarot was always a very powerful child despite his lowly station," Kakumbus began. "So strong in fact, that one day his powers came to the attention of King Vegeta, the current ruler's father. At the age of only two Kakarot was chosen to be the Prince's sparring partner. He was taken away from his poor peasant family and raised by the royal family.

"At first the two children didn't get along. They spent all of their time trying to outdo each other, and prove once and for all who was the stronger of the two. As childhood friendships sometimes go, the more time they spent fighting, the closer they seemed to grow. The rivalry remained, but a friendship started to blossom along with it."

I grinned, realizing how close that seemed to be to the relationship my father had formed with the Vegeta of our time. I unconsciously began to snuggle into your legs, only realizing I was doing so when you made a sort of grunting noise. I looked up to find you were staring at me.

"Sorry," I said, moving a little further away from you.

You grunted again, and then, to my surprise, placed a hand on my shoulder to move me back to rest on your other leg.

"You were lying on a nerve," you grumbled.

I grinned, and snuggled in closer once more. I turned my attention back to Kakumbus to find the older Saiyan-jin staring at me with undisguised amusement.

"Are you quite finished?" he asked, raising one eyebrow at me. "Can I get back to the story?"

I blushed and nodded.

"Within time Vegeta and Kakarot became inseparable," Kakumbus continued. "Much to the annoyance of Vegeta's father. It was to prove most useful though. May I ask you boy, if you know anything at all about a creature named Freiza, and his desire to take over the Saiyan-jin race?"

"More than you'd think," I replied, deliberately leaving my answer ambiguous. I felt, more than heard you chuckle softly, the vibrations moving down from your chest to your legs. The feeling was strangely comforting. "Tell me what you think I need to know anyway," I told Kakumbus.

"Freiza," Kakumbus continued, "attempted to wipe out all those who resisted, including the current king, in one fell swoop. Prince Vegeta was supposed to be locked away where he couldn't do any harm. The plan was apparently working, until Vegeta insisted that wherever he went, Kakarot should go. Freiza didn't realise what a mistake he would be making by placing the two boys in the same room.

"Kakarot, ever one for an adventure, managed to talk Vegeta into trying to break out of the small room they were placed in. Being as strong as they were, it wasn't too difficult to break the door and evade the guards Freiza had sent to watch them. They burst into Freiza's throne room just before Freiza could deliver the final blow to the Saiyan-jins. However, it was too late to save Vegeta's father.

"The Prince was furious, and rushed head first into a battle with Freiza. He didn't manage to hold up for very long. Knowing that his friend was in trouble Kakarot joined in the fight, and somehow, Kakarot's enormous power coupled with the strong bond between the two of them defeated the almighty Freiza.

"Vegeta, now King, and his companion Kakarot became heroes. Some people said that it wasn't appropriate for the two to remain as close as they had while Vegeta was leader, but the two boys still refused to leave each other.

"Children grew into adolescents and eventually the adults you see them as today, while what started as an intense rivalry evolved into friendship, and eventually, love. The two of them are still just as inseparable as they were as children; if not more.

"This," Kakumbus finished, "means that our job is going to be awkward at best; impossible if King Vegeta turns out to be as stubborn about the whole thing as I think he will be."

"If he doesn't want to marry Sierra then why is he sending us on this mission?" I asked Kakumbus.

"Because whether or not Vegeta likes Queen Sierra; he needs an heir. Without a clear line of succession the Saiyan-jin race could easily fall into chaos if and when Vegeta dies. The King is wise enough to realise this," Kakumbus explained. "Vegeta will place the needs of his people over his own wants or hates," Kakumbus shook his head.

He suddenly looked as old as his eyes would have you believe, and I knew then that any leader that could inspire the sort of respect and love that Kakumbus carried for Vegeta was worth serving. I still hadn't forgiven him for what he did to you; I probably never will; but I could serve him for the time being.

"Sierra would also be a powerful enemy," Kakumbus added, glancing down at his hands. "We must not upset her; do you understand me?"

"Of course," I answered, giving a quick nod. Kakumbus then glanced at you as if he was asking you the same question.

You pulled one side of your mouth up in something that was half a grin and half a snarl.

"I must do what my master commands." You sounded very bitter at the prospect, and for a moment I felt a little guilty. "If he wants me to behave, then I will."

Somehow that hurt. You'd do anything that I wanted you to, and that was probably all. If I wanted to use your legs to rest against then you would let me, not because you thought of me as a friend, but because I was your master.

I stood up, the thought prompting me to move away from you.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, quietly so that you could hear and Kakumbus couldn't. You stayed exactly the same, not responding in any way at all.

Kakumbus shook his head and sighed. "I think maybe we should present the Namek as your consort rather than your slave," he joked. "The people of Sentil would probably believe it more readily than the truth."

Igrinned, and was surprised to notice the hint of a smile as it emerged from behind your scowling face.

How many days did it take for us to reach Sentil? I honestly can't say. It's impossible to count the days when there is no passing of the sun or any day or night to measure it by. We slept when we wanted to; or in your case meditated, and spent the rest of the time either being briefed on the culture of the Sentilese by Kakumbus or training.

I have to say that it had been so long since I had done the latter that it took a while for my muscles to stretch out and become used to it, although once I had warmed up a little Kakumbus had to chastise the two of us a couple of times. He was probably worried that one of us would overdo it and cause the ship to break apart. I couldn't blame him. Despite his insistence that the ship was in a lot better condition than it looked, I shuddered every time one of us was slammed against the walls.

Eventually the red and green globe that was Sentil came into view and a voice crackling with static directed us to land on a patch of ground directly in front of Queen Sierra's palace. It was obviously a great honour as Kakumbus thanked the people on the other end several dozen times.

We were instructed to wait outside the palace for a moment in which we busied ourselves with making sure everything had survived the trip. It was also an excellent opportunity to take a look at the palace.

Queen Sierra's home towered over us in all it's beautiful and terrifying glory. It was made from some sort of red and black marble-like stone, but was constructed so that it looked more like a corporate tower like I would have expected in a big city back home, rather than the fairy tale type castle I had been expecting.

Looking behind us I found that the palace was positioned on top of a hill, giving it a brilliant view over the not-so-brilliant city beneath it. The Sentilese lived in a sprawl of tall buildings that joined together in places rather like a giant maze-like ant nest. All of the buildings seemed to be made of a similar stone to the palace.

I strolled around the area, looking at the various plants around the palace; most of which were growing like vines around the palace. There was no grass on the ground, only a green sort of moss which covered every inch of the rocks beneath. Kakumbus kept glancing up at the cloudy sky as if judging whether or not it was going to rain. You seemed quite content to lean against the ship and meditate.

Eventually a guard came out of the palace's enormous front doors and approached us. He bowed to me, and glanced nervously at you and Kakumbus. Neither of you acknowledged his presence but still followed him inside the building when he gestured that we should.

The interior of the building proved to be as intimidating as the exterior. Visitors entered Sierra's enormous throne room before they could reach any other part of the building. The room was incredibly long with a ridiculously high ceiling, from which long flowing red and black drapes hung down and framed the sides of the room and various statues that stood there. The Queen's throne stood at the other end of the room, and even from where we stood then, it dominated the space. It was made of a pitch black metal which was polished so well that its surface showed a reflection almost equivalent to a mirror.

We moved closer to the throne and closer to Queen Sierra. I soon realised that Sierra was just as intimidating as the palace she inhabited. She was taller than I was, and if the situation hadn't been so important, then I might have laughed imagining her with as short a king as Vegeta. She was also incredibly slender and beautiful, with pouting lips that looked as though she rarely smiled, and eyes that looked cold and harsh. She wore a flowing red dress that showed off her features rather tastefully and yet still incredibly enticingly. If I told you that her appearance didn't make me uncomfortable then I would be lying.

The guard announced our presence as we drew closer to the throne, and the Queen smiled, showing us all of her teeth and reminding me a little of some sort of vicious predator eyeing its prey.

"Sires Gohan and Kakumbus on behalf of King Vegeta of the Saiyan-jins!" the guard said, moving to one side.

Sierra stood and her long flowing black hair fell behind her like a cloak. I hadn't realised how long it was until she began to walk towards us; her hair trailing along the floor behind her.

She looked you up and down in a way that thoroughly unnerved me. You just stood your ground however, meeting her gaze with a neutral look. There was a tiny spot of annoyance there though; one that only I could pick up.

"And who is this?" Sierra asked.

"My slave Piccolo, your Highness," I answered. The word seemed incredibly harsh now that I had to say it. I wished that I could introduce you in some other way, but fate or bad luck had decreed that I couldn't.

Sierra glanced at me. For a millisecond she looked as though she wanted to squash me like the pest she obviously regarded me as, before the look disappeared to be replaced with a grin that made me wonder if I had only imagined her annoyance.

"You know," Sierra said, moving back to sit in her throne once more. "I'm rather upset that Vegeta didn't come to see me in person." She cocked her head to one side as if inspecting the three of us again. "But the three of you will have to do for the time being."

Sierra gazed up at the ceiling as though wondering what she should do next. I glanced over at Kakumbus. He quickly shot me a look that I'm sure was supposed to be a warning to not do anything even a little out of line before Sierra's attention turned immediately back to us.

"My schedule is very full," she told us, "as I'm sure you can imagine, and the three of you are no doubt tired from your journey here. We will discuss politics tomorrow. For the time being I'll have someone escort you to your rooms. Dinner will be brought up to you. Go," she commanded, signalling one of the guards to attend to us. "Rest."

I don't know why I was surprised when we were only offered two rooms. It's not as though I was expecting them to offer a slave a room all to himself.

Both Kakumbus's and our rooms were about half-way to the top of the palace, with small balconies that allowed us to look over Sierra's empire. Dinner was indeed brought up to us as Sierra had promised, and from the size of the meals it was clear that Sierra's servants knew the appetite of Saiyan-jins all too well.

You barely touched your food. You never had eaten much. It was the fact that you didn't say a single word the entire afternoon that had me more concerned. Sure, you've never been the talkative type, but it was clear that there was something bothering you.

"So," I tried to start some sort of conversation. "What do you think of Queen Sierra?"

"I don't like her," you answered, not moving from where you sat on the floor.

"Good," I smiled. "Neither do I. Something about her disturbs me. I don't like the way she looked at you either."

The only reply I got from you was a grunt.

"Piccolo," I hesitated, placing a hand on your shoulder for comfort. "What's wrong?"

You looked up at me, and our eyes met. It was almost uncomfortable for me, despite the fact that I had known you in one form or other for most of my life. It must have been incredibly awkward for you.

You growled softly and pulled away, and then stalked onto the balcony, leaving me sitting on the cold stone floor. I waited a couple of moments for your temper to settle down a little before I followed you out.

"I'm sorry," I said as I approached you, for what seemed like the hundredth time since you had become my slave.

"Well don't be!" you snapped at me. You buried your face in your hands as though you were exhausted. "Don't be sorry. Don't try and make me your friend!"

"What?" I was taken aback.

"I can be your slave," you explained. "I know how to serve, even if I don't like it, but friendship is something beyond my reach. It's confusing, and all it will do is make things more difficult for the two of us, especially during missions like this!"

"But you are my fri…" I started, but you interrupted me.

"Damn it Gohan!" you screamed. "No I'm not! The Piccolo that you knew back in your own world; he's your friend, and as much as you want me to be him; I'm not."

I took one nervous step forwards, placing a hand on your cheek to find that you were shaking slightly.

"You're right," I agreed. "You're not him." Our eyes met again, but this time it didn't seem nearly so awkward. "But you have the potential to be."

Suddenly the balcony seemed incredibly cold, and incredibly lonely. The first pangs of homesickness began to tear at my heart. I needed contact, and so, barely thinking about it, I wrapped my arms around you and buried my head in the fabric covering your chest. I was surprised when you didn't pull away; even more surprised when your own arms moved to return the embrace.

"How on earth did this end up happening?" I wondered aloud.

"I wish I had an answer for you," you said, not needing to ask to know that I was talking about my situation rather than our presence on Sentil.

I yawned, realising how long it must have been since I had slept. Without a word or command from me you swept me up in your arms and moved back inside our room. You gently laid me down on the bed, before crawling in beside me and wrapping your arms around me in a protective embrace.

I had just enough time to wonder at this newfound friendliness in you, before I drifted off to sleep in your arms for the first time.


	6. Master

**Chapter Five – Master**

_You stare at the page of the text book in front of you, until the numbers and letters seem to merge into a blur that no longer makes any sense despite how hard you're trying. At times this sort of work is quite interesting, but most of the time it just causes headaches._

_Sure, when you were four years old and didn't know any better, being a scholar sounded like a good idea, but then again, at the age of four nearly anything sounded like a good idea, including trying the cat food to see if it was as tasty as the cat seemed to think it was. It wouldn't be so bad if the text book was on something like… let's say… history, but it's not. It's algebra, and if there's one thing this text book has taught you then it's the fact that algebra can give you a headache incredibly quickly._

_There is a sudden burst of energy not far from the house, and it brings your head up from the page quickly. You stare out of the window for a couple of moments, concentrating on the signal you can feel; trying to sense whether it's coming closer or that's just your hopeful mind playing tricks on you._

_You smile as you realise that it's not just you being hopeful. He is coming towards the house, and for the time being it doesn't matter why he's coming. Just the fact that you get to see him is enough for now._

_He comes into your vision and sets down on the ground; his feet barely disturbing the dirt beneath him._

_"Hey kid." You know him too well to expect any other sort of greeting._

_You smile at him._

_"Hey Piccolo!"_

_It's not a grin; not exactly. It's more of a twitch at the side of his mouth, but it's more than enough._

_"I need a sparing partner," he tells you. He doesn't explain why. Nor does he presume to ask for anything, but you know that his statement is in itself also a question._

_"I can't Piccolo," you say, regretting every syllable. "My mother wants me to study."_

_A noncommittal grunt escapes from his mouth. He leans back against a tree and closes his eyes, relaxing into a state of meditation. For many minutes neither of you say anything, amusing yourselves with your own silent endeavours, content in a way that only the truest of friends can understand, just to know that you are near one another._

_The time passes quicker now that he is here, and before long your mother comes in to bring you food. He hasn't moved from where he is resting, and your mother lets out a shocked gasp at the sight of the green skinned alien outsideher window._

_She's angry. You can tell that much before she even opens her mouth._

_"Hey Mom," you try to shed an optimistic light on the situation, "at least I'm not out training with him, right Piccolo?"_

_Your mother sighs and shakes her head. He gives you another one of those half-grins. You smile back at him. He doesn't even have to do anything. Things are always just so much more interesting when he's around._

I awoke to find you staring at me. I don't know if you had found any sleep during the night.

I was surprised to find myself well rested, and would have been lying if I said I wasn't in one of the most contended moods I had ever been in, so I lay there a while longer, breathing in your scent and pretending that it could last forever, although I knew all too well that this moment of peace would soon be gone.

You have never been one for physical contact. I could count the amount of times you reached out to touch me when we weren't in battle or training on one hand. I suppose you sensed that there was some sort of line you would be crossing; some sort of unspoken confession that would come unbidden as soon as you touched me. By the way, I did notice that as soon as I introduced Videl to you the touching stopped all together.

"What time is it?" I asked you, momentarily forgetting where we were.

"How should I know?" you asked, scowling slightly. "I doubt these people even have the same length days as the ones you are used to."

"Sorry," I whispered. "That was stupid of me."

You stayed silent, and I took this as the right moment to climb out of bed. I looked down at the clothes I had been wearing for the past week, knowing that if I didn't change out of them soon then I would really begin to stink.

I opened the cupboard in our room to find that we had been supplied with an assortment of native clothes; most of which involved various sashes and strange sleeves so alien that I could not imagine how I was supposed to wear them. I sighed and picked up a red and purple outfit that unfortunately looked as though it would show a fair portion of my chest and attempted to try it on.

You grumbled from your spot on the bed. "Did you need me to help you get dressed as well?" you smirked.

"What?"

"Well, you got me to tuck you in last night."

"I did not!" I yelled. "I didn't ask for any of that to happen! You did that yourself!"

"You didn't say anything, but you did want me to do what I did," you said quite confidently and calmly. I was beginning to get frustrated that you weren't raising your voice. I think I needed a real screaming match, because I continued.

"What?" I yelled back at you. "So you're still playing the dutiful slave; is that it?"

You stayed silent, but the look on your face told me that it wasn't to frustrate me this time. Rather, the whole situation was once again making you feel slightly confused, as it was me.

Thankfully the silence was interrupted by someone knocking on our door.

"Gohan sir," a shy sounding and very feminine voice called out. "I've brought you your breakfast sir."

I opened the door to find myself facing a woman that looked so much like Videl that I was taken aback. I didn't know whether to scream, or faint or run in the other direction, so I settled for saying the stupidest thing that could have possibly come out of my mouth.

"Have we met?" I hesitated, unable to think of anything else to say.

"No sir," the woman answered. "My name is Kestra. I'm one of the Queen's handmaidens. I've brought you your breakfast."

She held up the tray as if offering evidence of her goodwill. She also offered me an incredibly sweet smile, and I knew then that although they may have looked identical, Kestra and Videl's personalities were nothing alike, just like my father and this universe's Kakarot. For one thing, my wife had _never_ brought me breakfast in bed; for another, I don't think she had ever smiled sweetly at anyone since she was about ten.

"Thankyou," I said, taking the tray off Kestra.

"I'm glad I could be of service,"the slaveanswered, brushing off her frilly apron and tossing her pitch black hair over her shoulder. "The Queen also asked me to tell you that if there's anything at all that you require then you should just ask me, okay?" She fluttered her eyebrows as if flirting and leaned a little closer to me. "And I mean _anything_ okay?" she added, confirming that she was definitely flirting.

"Woah!" I stepped back a couple of paces and shook my head, holding up my hands in protest. "Uh… We're fine at the moment," I gulped nervously. "But if we think of anything then I'll know who to call, all right?"

"Of course," Kestra whispered. She gave me a girlish wink and then bounced down the hallway, leaving me standing at the door to our room with a shocked look on my face.

I watched her leave, hoping that my rejection of her offer wouldn't be seen as rude or disrespectful. The Silenese seemed like such strange people that I wouldn't be suprised. I heard someone chuckle, and looked down the hallway to find Kakumbus standing outside his own room a few metres away. He had obviously been watching the preceding conversation with some amusement.

"Did you get Kestra's 'welcome' too?" I asked the elder Saiyan-jin.

Kakumbus shook his head. "I received a 'welcome' as you put it, from another maid. Jambree, I think her name might have been, but I tell you what boy; if it had been Kestra standing at my door then I think I may have hesitated before declining,"Kakumbus winked at me, beforehe began chuckling again."You look slightly confused boy." Kakumbus continued. "It's my fault I suppose. Offering slaves to guests is an old Silenese custom and one that I must have forgotten to tell you about."

I glancedback at you, still sitting on the bed,feeling the beginnings ofa horrible new thought forming in my mind.

"I won't have to 'offer' Piccolo will I?" I asked Kakumbus nervously.

"No," Kakumbus answered quickly. "I shouldn't imagine Queen Sierra will be expecting you to be completely up to scratch with Silenese customs."

I'm pretty sure you relaxed significantly when you heardKakumbus's good news.

The elderSaiyan-jinsmiled knowingly and turned to go back inside his room.

"Oh, and by the way," he stopped mid-stride and turned to face me again. "You haven't quite gotten that strip on your outfit sitting right. There's that red bit on your shoulder there. Yes, that one. Twist it around a little bit more, and move it up a bit so that it rests on top of the other one. There you go. If you're going to wear the costumes they've given you then do it right dear boy."

* * *

I barely remember the first day I spent on that foreign planet. It seemed to pass in a blur of customs and ceremonies, asone formal meeting or festivity followed another. Sierra smiled at me gently whenever she caught me watching her, but I now began to realise that behind the smiles and laughter lurked a being that was quite dangerous.

It was the night after the first day of formalities that I first saw the real Sierra. I had been lying down on my bed for sometime. For some unexplained reason you had decided to curl up next to me and now lay there staring at me; not moving, not speaking, just watching me.

I tossed and turned, and even tried curling up closer to you, but no matter what I tried sleep would not come. My mind was too restless.

"I'm going for a walk," I finally announced, jumping off the bed.

"Did you want me to come with you?" you asked, although I could sense that your heart wasn't in it. I considered your offer for a moment before deciding that I needed some time to myself to think things through.

"That's okay," I answered.

* * *

I soon found myself strolling aimlessly around the palace. There was barely anyone around at this hour. The only people I passed were servants and a couple of guards.

I wasn't too worried about getting lost, despite the size of the building. All I needed to do to find my way back to our room was search for your energy signal.

Eventually, after travessing who knows how many steps and passageways, I found myself standing in a courtyard. The fountain in the centre looked perfectly normal to my eyes, but the plants surrounding it certainly did not. None of them looked anything like any plant I had ever seen on earth, and nearly all of them were red instead of green.

I found a cold, hard concrete chair and sat down, listening to the sound of the water trickling down the stone of the fountain behind me. I remember thinking that I should show you this spot. You had always found the sound of falling water to be peaceful.

I closed my eyes and just let the sound of the water take me away, as I had often seen you do.

I was brought out of my reverie by the harsh sound of screaming. My eyes flew open as thecrash of something breaking joined the trill of the voice. The screaming voice was female and if I hadn't noticed that they were screams of anger rather than fear then I probably would have rushed to see who it was.As it was I merely sat there until the screamingcame to an abrupt stop, and the palace was once again silent.

A few seconds passed, and I then heard a very soft pitter-patter of feet in one of the nearby hallways, and then Kestra the slave emerged from the other side of the courtyard, tears streaming down her face.

"Kestra," I called out. She immediately stopped and turned around to face me.Fora moment she lookedscared, like an animalfrozen in a car's headlights."Are you all right?" I asked, thinking of the screaming I had just heard.

Kestra hurriedly wiped the tears from her face and tried to smile. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, Gohan sir," she answered. "It's my own fault for displeasing my mistress."

So it was Sierra that I had heard screaming. That would make perfect sense.

"What on earth did you do to get her that riled up?" I tried to make the comment sound light-hearted, but Kestra seemed to take it as anything but.

"I shouldn't talk to you about that sort of thing," Kestra told me, tears running down her face again only to be wiped angrily away. "My mistress will be even more upset with me if I did. Is there anything else you want from me?"

"I'm fine," I told her. "But are you going to be? You looked really upset back there."

"Why do you care?" Kestra asked me. There was no bitterness in her voice; only sorrow. "I'm a slave, or have you forgotten?"

"What is going on here?" the Queen's voice interrupted us.

I looked past Kestra to discover Sierra had followed her slave outside and was now observing the two of us. Her arms were folded across an elegant and elaborate red dress completely different from therather plainand formal black dressshe hadappeared in forthe rest of day's events.

Kestra immediately tensed at the sound of her mistress's voice.

"My maid isn't annoying you, is she?" Queen Sierra asked me.

"No, your highness," I answered, including a small bow for politeness's sake.

"If you're interested in her then my offer still stands," the Queen said. "She could be yours every night until you leave if you so desired."

"Thankyou your highness, but any interest I have in her is not of the kind you are implying. I merely saw her crying and was concerned for her wellbeing."

"Oh, you shouldn't be concerned!" the Queen laughed as though worrying about Kestra was the craziest thing I could have possibly done. "It's her own fault that she was crying. You know how slaves can slip up sometimes, hmm? She's just upset because I've chastised her. Stupid thing can't hold back her tears."

I was revolted at the Queen's treatment of Kestra, but I knew that now was not the time to be getting angry. Obviously there were things about the Silenese and their Queen that I would have to get used to, no matter how much I disliked them.

"You Saiyan-jins are too soft," the Queen began talking once more. "I've seen how you treat that Namek of yours." She gave me a look that sent nervous shivers down my spine. For a moment I feared she could see right through me and read the deepest, most well hidden secrets in my heart. "I can almost see why though," she added. "He's a fine specimen. He must serve you well."

She glanced back at Kestra. The slave had been quietly standing beside us during the conversation, trying to look as out of the way as she possibly could.

"I don't suppose you'd be interested in a trade?" the Queen asked me. The look that appeared on my face must have been answer enough, for she continued before I could say 'yes' or 'no'. I'd no sooner give you to her than tear out my own heart.

"No?" the Queen managed to turn the word into a plea. "Such a shame, although I can't say I'm surprised. You are so different from the other Saiyan-jins. Mindless brutes the lot of them, apart from Kakumbus, but he is so absorbed in his own genius that he forgets that there are things of which he does not know, and plenty of people that know more than he does, but you are both clever and kind. Are you even a Saiyan-jin?" she asked, glancing momentarily at a lower part of my body. "You don't have a tail," she noticed.

"It was pulled off," I told her, remembering the morning I had woken up to find you had pulled my tail off sometime during the night. Something about what the Queen had just said got me thinking however, and I couldn't help but push further. "If you don't like the Saiyan-jins they why consider an allegiance with us?"

That quickly brought the Queen out of her relaxed mood.

"Never mind that," Sierra snapped. "We'll leave talk like that for tomorrow morning shall we? At the moment I am tired, as I'm sure you are. Good night Gohan. Kestra, come with me."

With that she was gone, leaving me with the distinct impression that Queen Sierra wanted more from the Saiyan-jins than she was suggesting.

I began to stroll back up to our room, all the while wondering what Queen Sierra's true motives must have been. It would turn out that my experiences as a history professor would come in handy. What would Sierra gain by a union with Vegeta? The answer had come to me by the time I reached the door to our room.

Everything.

* * *

Suddenly the whole situation made sense. I was so excited by my discovery that I probably would have woken you up and told you straight away if you hadn't looked so, for want of a better word, adorable. Instead I crawled into bed, wrapped my arms around you and fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning your arms were wrapped around me and your eyes were still closed. You didn't even have the excuse that you were just doing what I wanted you to anymore.

Now all I needed was for the negotiations to go well, and with the knowledge I now had about Sierra's intentions they should be easy to get through, or so I thought.

I cornered Kakumbus while we were making our way to the room in which the negotiations were to take place. It seemed that the festivities were now over. The rest of our stay here was pure business.

"Kakumbus," I said, smiling at the other Saiyan-jin as though I was merely about to start a casual personal conversation. "I've just picked up some information about our gracious host that you might wish to know about."

"Of course dear boy," Kakumbus said. He stopped for a moment to nod politely at a couple of Silenese as we passed them.

"I've worked our why she wants this union."

"I would have thought it was obvious," Kakumbus hissed. "Considering that she's actually let us know she's after our natural resources. You can see for yourself that this place is barren. Gohan, what more do you need?"

"You're always telling me to use my common sense. It's time for you to use yours. The whole thing about natural resources is just a cover-up," I told Kakumbus. "If she wanted the Saiyan-jins resources then it would be more beneficial for her to just take them. That way she wouldn't have to share them. It would be easy enough for the Silenese to do it as well. They've got more people, and more intelligence, and as you say, no matter how strong we are brains will always triumph. She's insisting on a union with Vegeta, so she must be after something else."

"All you are doing is raising more questions Gohan."

"No I'm not," I insisted. "I have the solution as well. She wants this union because she wants Vegeta's child. How powerful do you think a child with the brains of a Silenese and the strength of a Saiyan-jin would be? Because of Vegeta's commitments and his devotion to Kakarot, Sierra would spend far more time with their child, during which she could possibly influence the child to rebel against his father."

"That is preposterous!" Kakumbus scoffed. "Keep your ideas to yourself boy."

"You're right," I accepted. "That particularly thought is a little far-fetched, but the next isn't. Even if it wasn't Sierra that killed him, Vegeta will eventually die, correct?" Kakumbus nodded. "And the average Silenese outlives the average Saiyan-jin, correct?" Kakumbus nodded again. "When Vegeta dies it will leave his heir in charge of the empire. If their child was young enough then Sierra would become the real power behind the Saiyan-jin throne. It's happened before, if not in the Saiyan-jins world then in my own."

"Your idea has possibilities," Kakumbus agreed, "but even if it is true we have no power to stop the negotiations now that they have started. All we can do now is hope that you are wrong and tread cautiously."

A Silenese chose this moment to interfere in our conversation. I stopped in the middle of the hallway and let Kakumbus walk a little further ahead and talk with his new companion in private.

"Don't worry," you whispered to me. I had almost forgotten that you had been walking behind me the entire way. It seemed that you had taken to your new role as my slave just a little too quickly for my liking. It almost scared me to see you acting so unlike your usual self. "He'll regret not listening to you later."

"Thankyou," I whispered back. "Will you stay with me during the negotiations?"

"Whatever you wish," I was truly taken aback when you bowed to me, "master." I spotted the slight twitch at the corner of your mouth during this act, however, and immediately knew that you were just acting overly subservient to get on my nerves.

"All right," I joked, shoving you very gently. "Knock it off, okay? It feels weird enough without you making it worse."

It was then that we reached the room in which the negotiations were to take place. Kakumbus pushed the large wooden entry doors open and we stepped inside. The true trials of this mission were about to begin.

For the first couple of hours everything proceeded as it should. Kakumbus, Sierra and I discussed trading agreements, political agendas and adjustments to both nation's laws, or to be honest, the two of them discussed most of it while I sat back and tried, at Kakumbus's insistence, not to make too much of a disruption. I had the feeling that I was just sent on the mission to make sure that if anything got messy then Kakumbus would have some sort of back-up.

Sierra had also brought in some extra dignitaries to the agreements, and whenever the subject moved to whatever area they had an interest in, they would jump to their feet and discuss the subject at the top of their lungs. The rest of the time they sat quietly in their seats, rather likeI did.A couple of Sierra's bodyguards stood at the door, watching over the proceedings as though they would love someone to mess up just so they could pounce on them.

The room had fallen silent after a heated discussion about the trade of essential resources. If I remember correctly, then it was during that moment that things really began to get interesting.

"There is one more issue I would like to address," Queen Sierra piped up. "If I am to be wed to Vegeta then there are certain; how do I say this diplomatically; issues that must be resolved."

"What issues are you referring to, your highness?" Kakumbus asked her, although I'm sure he knew what she was referring to as well as I did.

"Kakarot," Queen Sierra said bluntly. "I want him out of the picture."

"I'm afraid that can't be done," Kakumbus told her, trying to keep his voice even and calm. "Kakarot is after all one of our most powerful warriors. To get rid of him would be su…"

"I don't care!" Queen Sierra interrupted Kakumbus. "There is either no Kakarot or no alliance."

Kakumbus rested his head in his hands and shook his head. I glanced up at you and caught an almost sympathetic look on your face. It looked as though things were going to get difficult.

"May we call a break for a moment?" Kakumbus suggested. "We need to communicate with our leader before we can decide anything regarding this particular matter. We'll be back shortly."

"Take as much time as you need," Queen Sierra told us.

Kakumbus exited the room. I followed him, and you followed me. I'm pretty sure I saw Queen Sierra's eyes follow you as you left as well. The Queen was beginning to show a little too much interest in you for my liking.

Kakumbus continued to walk until we were far enough away from the negotiations room that we wouldn't be disturbed. Kakumbus slumped against the wall and shook his head again.

"So," I asked him. "How were you planning on talking to Vegeta?"

"I wasn't," Kakumbus told me. "It was just an excuse to get out of there for a couple of moments. The situation was getting far too unstable for my liking. Besides, Vegeta made his standing as far as Kakarot went known before I left. Kakarot stays; end of story. I don't know if he thought it would come down to Kakarot or the deal however. This could change everything."

"There must be something else Sierra wants," I thought aloud.

"Why don't we just meet her half way," Kakumbus suggested. "I don't think it's so much Kakarot that she's worried about, but his relationship with Vegeta."

"I doubt Vegeta will give that relationship up in a hurry," I commented.

"He won't," Kakumbus agreed. "But what if we allow Queen Sierra the same freedom she would be giving Vegeta if she allowed his relationship with Kakarot to continue?"

"You mean we just throw all the usual rules of marriage away?"

"That's what I was suggesting."

"Will Queen Sierra buy it?"

"There's only one way to know."

* * *

In a way, Queen Sierra bought it. In another way, Kakumbus's idea only gave us more problems.

"I'll take your deal," Sierra told us, with one hand on her hip. "On one condition." She paused for a moment. Her stare moved straight to you, and I had a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that I knew what her condition would be. The look that she gave you was that of a predator gazing at prey.

"Let me borrow that Namek of yours and Kakarot can live."

* * *

AN: Tada; a chapter that's actually been posted within a reasonable amount of time, although I don't think this has been one of the best chapters I've ever written. I hope you guys enjoyed it though. The next chapter is when the fun really starts in my opinion, so I hope you all hang around to read it. 


	7. Love?

AN: Well, it seems that you all hate Sierra. Good. The Disclaimer is with the first chapter of this story if you need one. Just a reminder that this story will eventually contain yaoi. It's getting there; don't worry. Also, as a friend of mine suggested, I've tried to put more of Gohan's thoughts in this chapter. Thanks for the dips Deani. You're an angel.

**Chapter Six: Love?**

_It is a good enough day, you think to yourself as you glance up at the sky. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and you have a meeting with your boss today that is almost sure to result in a raise. Yes, it is a good day. _

_Then why on earth are you feeling so miserable?_

_It's not because Videl is away on a business trip. That much you already know. She's been on business trips thousands of times before and you've never missed her._

_A darker spot appears in front of the sun, and the misery only grows._

_The spot slowly descends, growing in size and detail until it becomes a distinct figure, with arms, legs, and those pointy ears that you've grown to love so much._

_And you realise without adoubt that this is the reason for your misery. It hurts to see him; hurts when you realise what you used to have. The child inside of you; the part that hates the rest of you for what you did, wants to reach out and touch him, but you know you can't. Instead you just smile; pretending that things have always been the way they are now._

_"Hey Piccolo," you greet him, but the words aren't nearly as enthusiastic as they once were, and they almost get caught in your throat._

_"Hey." His response is always emotionless and cold; at least it has been since you got married and lost nearly all contact with him._

_"Dad, Dad, Dad!" your four year old daughter squeals, running down the pathway to your house to stop just beside your feet. "Is Uncle Piccolo here?"_

_"Yes he is," you answer, surprised to hear your own voice come out as emotionless as his. "He's going to be your babysitter today."_

_"Really?" Pan squeals. "Cool!"_

_You should be glad that the two of them get along so well. Admittedly he tries to hide it, but then again, wasn't he like that around you as well?_

_"Are you sure that you're fine with this?" you ask him as Pan runs happily around his feet. He isn't exactly the most willing babysitter in the world. In fact you're almost sure that if Pan was anyone else's child then he would have said no._

_A small grunt echoes in his throat, and he gives the tiniest hint of a shrug. You know that's as close to a 'no worries' as you'll ever get from him, and for some reason, even this hurts._

_You bend down and ruffle your daughter's hair affectionately._

_"Now be good for Uncle Piccolo okay?" you tell her._

_"I will!" Pan says happily, as though doing anything else is completely out of the question._

_The only parting you can bear to give him is a subtle nod goodbye, which he returns._

_You walk towards your car, briefcase in hand, debating whether you should say anything else, and then you hear his voice behind you._

_"Come on kid," he says, ushering Pan towards the house, and that hurts more than anything else._

_You're the only one he calls kid. For a moment jealousy takes complete control over you and you find you can't take another step. You wait until the two of them have moved inside the house before you collapse against the side of the car and cry._

_It's just not right. He is supposed to be yours and yours alone. Now it seems that the stupidest mistake you ever made was willingly give him up. If you ever get another chance you know now that you're never going to give him up. You'd rather die._

* * *

What to do? If I was Kakumbus or Sierra then I would have given you over to her without a second thought, but I wasn't, and I couldn't. I'm Son Gohan, and so I did the only thing I could do. 

The negotiations could go no further until I had made up my mind, so we retired to our room. I now sat, slumped, on the side of the bed. I didn't look up from the spot on the floor that I found I had been staring at for the past half-hour, but I could tell that you kept glancing at me, almost as though you were concerned.

The thought that you cared about me, even as a slave might worry about a master should have been a comforting one, but there was still the possibility that it wasn't really me you cared about, but the fact that at the moment I held your fate in my hands.

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself.

"It's simple enough," Kakumbus answered rather angrily. I had almost forgotten that he had joined us in my room. At the moment he leaned against the opposite wall to you, and like you, sat watching me, waiting for my answer. "If you had been thinking with your head instead of those damned emotions of yours then you would have realised that the only way we can complete this mission is to accept Sierra's condition. It's only for one night boy."

But it wouldn't be for only one night. Not really. I had no doubt that Sierra would treat you more as a plaything than a lover, and that was something I wouldn't be able to stand. If I did give you to Sierra, then who was to say that the trust I had worked so hard to build up in you wouldn't be completely shattered? Who knew how deep the emotional scarring would go, and how long it would last?

The only person that could really answer these questions, and therefore the only one that could make this decision, was you.

"Piccolo," I almost whispered as I turned to face you. "I…" I glanced at Kakumbus, knowing that the older Saiyan-jin was going to hate what I was about to do. "I need to know what you want me to do about this, and don't want to hear you say something just because you think that's what I would want to hear. What do you genuinely think I should do?"

I was dreading your answer. It seemed that I had found myself in a loose-loose situation. If you said that you didn't want to be Sierra's plaything then there was no way I could give you to her without feeling like a monster, and the negotiations would be ruined for the Saiyan-jins. If you said that you would accept Sierra's conditions then I didn't know how I would cope.

You stood silently against the wall; your eyes closed, showing no indication that you had heard what I had said. Eventually your eyes opened and met with mine.

"I need time to think," you announced.

"Okay," I nodded. "We'll leave you in peace for a while. I'll be back later."

Kakumbus gave me a stare that said in no uncertain terms that he wanted to stay where he was. I grabbed him by the arm, no longer caring whether or not my actions had the older Saiyan-jins approval, and pulled him out of the room with me.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kakumbus hissed as soon as I had closed the door behind us. I clamped a hand over Kakumbus's mouth and dragged him down the hallway in an attempt to take him far enough from the room for the two of us to talk without you overhearing us.

We only got as far as the end of the hallway however, when he struggled out of my grip and turned to face me with a murderous look in his eyes.

"Gohan!" Kakumbus roared. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

This was bad, I remember thinking. We weren't nearly far enough. With your sensitive hearing you would probably be able to hear every would Kakumbus said if he continued to shout.

"He can still hear you, you know," I hissed, trying to get the older Saiyan-jin to quieten down a little.

"I don't give a damn!" Kakumbus continued. "I know you care for Piccolo, but your little infatuation could cost us this mission. If Vegeta finds out that you handed the fate of the Saiyan-jins over to a slave he'll be furious!"

"As long as somebody keeps his mouth shut," I hissed back at Kakumbus before I could stop myself, "then Vegeta won't have to. We can sort this out ourselves."

"You should have just given the damn Namek over to her!" Kakumbus's voice rose again. "Then this whole thing would be over, Kakarot would be allowed to live and Sierra would have her damned union, but you had to make it difficult, didn't you?"

"Yes. I did," I answered calmly. "Because the only reason that 'damn Namek' as you put it, is my slave is because I love him too much to stand back and watch as you Saiyan-jins tear him apart! The only reason I'm working for King Vegeta at all is because I love him!"

Kakumbus looked like he was stuck halfway between shock and confusion. To be honest I was a little surprised myself. I didn't think I had it in me to burst into such a passionate speech, especially at a time like this, when I knew that you had probably heard every single word I had just said.

I turned away from Kakumbus. I no longer had the desire or wit to bicker with him any more as my mind was already made up.

"I won't forget where my allegiance truly lies," I told Kakumbus as I moved to leave. "It might be a good idea if you didn't forget either."

I didn't know where I would go; had no destination in mind, but I let my feet carry me where they would. I soon found myself facing the door to our room with no idea whether I should open it or flee in the other direction.

"Piccolo," I called softly, summoning enough courage to place my hand on the doorknob and turn it gently. Maybe you had heard our conversation. Maybe you hadn't. I prayed against all hope that you hadn't. I had a sudden fearful thought that maybe Kakumbus's words would prompt you to accept Sierra's condition if only to keep me out of trouble.

I opened the door as quietly as possible to find that you were still levitating just a little off the floor in the middle of the room; your eyes closed shut as you meditated. You slowly opened one eye as I entered, then the other, and moved down a little so that you were standing with both feet firmly on the ground.

You looked me straight in the eyes, and for a moment all my world consisted of was those two brilliantly dark globes.

"Love?" you asked, the softly spoken work immediately turning into a question because of the look on your face.

So that was it then. You **had** heard. A lifetime of hiding my feelings and lying to myself collapsed in one tiny moment.

"I…" the words would not come, no matter how hard I tried. There was so much I wanted to say; so much that needed explaining, but instead I silently hung my head; afraid to see any sort of indication on your face that I was going to be rejected.

So you can understand that I was surprised when I felt your hand softly grab my chin and push it up a little so that I was staring at your eyes once more.

There wasn't even a flicker of hatred there; only confusion, and a hint of something else that I didn't have the words to name. I suppose love was something you couldn't understand considering you had never even known friendship until you had met me only a couple of weeks previously.

Maybe we were very slowly drawing closer to one another. Maybe if we had been given one more second then our lips would have met.

But we weren't.

I hadn't closed the door behind me as I entered, and Kakumbus burst in on us right at that moment.

"I'm sorry," he said as he spotted us. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

I was a little annoyed to realise that there was more than a trace of sarcasm in Kakumbus's voice. Even still, you and I pulled away from each other quite quickly.

"You know something my boy," Kakumbus sighed, sitting down on my bed without asking me for permission. "I've done a bit of thinking and realised something."

"What's that?" I sighed, hoping that it was something good.

"Maybe it's for the best that you left the decision up to Piccolo, hmm?" Kakumbus raised a conspiratorial eyebrow in your direction. "Maybe he can see the whole situation in a different light to you. Hopefully he'll come to a more sensible conclusion then you would have."

The tiniest trace of a scowl appeared on your face. Apparently it was one of those facial expressions of yours that is subtle enough that only I can really pick it up, because Kakumbus's smirk didn't leave his face.

A growl so soft that I almost missed it started up in your throat.

"I've decided," you said.

The smile on Kakumbus's face grew larger, as though he already knew what your answer would be. He glanced over at me with an expression that managed to say 'I'm sorry,' and 'I told you so,' at the same time.

* * *

The look on Sierra's face the next day seemed almost an exact replica of the one Kakumbus had worn the afternoon before. She sat down at the negotiations table directly opposite from me and grinned as though she already knew what I was about to tell her.

I put on a brave face and tried to recall the exact words you had told me.

"I've decided," I told Sierra.

"Yes," the Queen prompted.

"I've decided," I glanced at you for a moment. You nodded ever so subtly, and one side of your mouth lifted upwards in a grin so small that only I could have spotted it. "That I'd rather die than hand Piccolo over to you." Was that how you had put it last night? Well, it was about as close as I was going to get to "I'd rather die than become that bitch's toy," while still remaining mildly diplomatic.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kakumbus shake his head. I didn't need to look at you to know that you would be smiling. I was almost afraid to look and see what Sierra thought of the situation. When I did it turned out that my expectations of the Queen's reaction were spot on.

Sierra's usually attractive face was marred by the largest frown imaginable.

"So that's it then is it?" Sierra hissed. "You think you can just tell me 'no' and get away with it?" She stood up; the action pushing the chair she had been sitting on several metres back. "I am through dealing with you fools. I think I'll take a little trip to Earth and see what King Vegeta has to say about all of this."

Fury I could have dealt with. Violence I knew how to counter. But this quiet, calculating rage of Sierra's was something else entirely.

She looked directly at me; the air around her sizzling with energy as she did so.

"You'll be lucky if I don't ask for your head along with Kakarot's," Queen Sierra said as she stormed out of the room.


	8. Interlude II

AN: Here's the next chapter, and I'm sorry it's taken so long! For those of you that were wondering, we finally get to see how the other Piccolo is doing. Don't worry about him; his future is as well planned out as Gohan's.

**Interlude Two**

Kibito Kai was supposedly the most (or more accurately second most now that Elder Kai had reappeared) powerful being in the universe. He was supposed to have control over (nearly) every being ever created, and was supposed to ensure that the universe ran smoothly and according to plan.

And right now Kibito Kai was in trouble; because while he was supposed to make sure the universe ran smoothly, he was not supposed to interfere, and it seemed that one of the universe's more pressing problems would not be fixed without a good dose of interference.

HFIL was in chaos. This in itself was nothing unusual. When you placed nearly every highly dangerous and evil-minded being that had ever existed in the one dimension then you were bound to have the occasional glitch.

This time; it was different. There were no bodies being thrown across the void; no screaming super-villains trying to rule the hoards. There was however, for the first time, someone stuck in HFIL that didn't belong there, and that person wanted to get out.

Frankly Kibito Kai couldn't blame Piccolo for his desire to escape, especially when someone Piccolo cared so much about had disappeared to a place where not even the Gods could track him.

Several times Kibito Kai had found himself on the verge of teleporting down to HFIL and helping, but every time Elder Kai had given him that look that said quite clearly that he didn't think Kibito Kai should do anything, and Kibito Kai, in his willingness to be as good a Kai as possible, had listened to the elder's unspoken warnings.

But not this time. Piccolo was easily powerful enough to defeat most of HFIL's prisoners, let alone the weak guards that were supposed to keep the inmates in check. If someone didn't do something soon, then Piccolo could quite easily revert back to the demon he had been before Gohan. And besides, Kibito Kai was just as curious about Gohan's whereabouts as Piccolo probably was.

He flew down toward HFIL, no longer listening to Elder Kai's ranting about how 'you're not supposed to interfere in things like this dammit!' At times like this, Kibito Kai thought, you had to listen to your heart instead of your head.

* * *

"Damn it!" Piccolo screamed.

"Now please sir," a rather scared looking guard said as he approached the Namek. "Please calm down."

"You don't get it, do you?" Piccolo yelled, grabbing the short, blue-skinned creature by the shirt and lifting him off the ground so that they were face to face. "I don't care about the fucking rules! I'm not supposed to be here."

And Gohan was in danger. He could sense it. He always could, and until now he had always been there to protect the half Saiyan. There was a bond between them that Piccolo could neither understand nor explain, and right now that fragile link that existed between them was telling him that he needed to be where Gohan was, and he needed to be there **now**.

"Tell me how to get out, now!" Piccolo growled. "Or you'll find yourself in a similar situation to the others." The guard's eyes flicked behind Piccolo, to where several of his comrades were lying on the floor; either unconscious or dead.

"Put him down," a voice said quite calmly behind the Namek. "Please Piccolo."

It wasn't until Piccolo heard his name spoken that he did as requested, and turned around to see Kibito Kai regarding him with a rather curious air.

"Supreme Kai," Piccolo nodded.

"I hear you've been causing a bit of trouble down here," Kibito Kai nodded at what was left of the guards.

Piccolo didn't answer, meeting the Kai's gaze with one of steel and daggers. He respected the Kai's deeply, but that respect only went so far when one of them was standing in front of him, obviously mocking his desperate desire to find and protect Gohan.

"I've never done this before," Kibito Kai said, "because it's interfering with the fate of others, and that, as you know, is something which is, should we say, against the rules, but I suppose there's a point when curiosity makes us forget the rules."

"With respect," Piccolo growled. "What is your point?"

Kibito Kai looked mildly frightened for the second before he answered.

"I'm going to help you find Gohan," Kibito Kai told him. Piccolo's mood immediately improved with this news.

"It is my belief that the good doctor caused a decent amount of instability in the space-time continuum," Kibito Kai explained, "especially around the area of Earth. A strange phenomenon has been seen on that planet for the past couple of weeks which would, I think, allow people to slip through into parallel dimensions, like the one which your friend Future Trunks came from."

"So Gohan's in another dimension?"

"I believe so; yes."

For a moment Piccolo had almost given up hope, but then deadly resolve settled in and he knew without a doubt that this would not stop him.

"How do I find him?" Piccolo asked Kibito Kai.

"Well…" Kibito Kai hesitated for a moment as though unsure of himself. "There is one method, but it's never been tried before, and it could lead to disaster."

"Whatever it is, I'll do it."

"I thought you'd say that," Kibito Kai said with a grin. "Well, I'll need something to help me find Gohan. It needs to be something of Gohan's that he treasures, and most importantly, something that only the Gohan of _this_ reality would have in his possession. Do you understand me?"

"I'm not a child," Piccolo growled. "And how am I supposed to get that while I'm stuck in here?"

"Easy," Kibito Kai said, grabbing Piccolo's hand. There was a flash of light, and the next thing Piccolo knew, he was standing outside of the Son residences.

"Why haven't you done that before?" he hissed at Kibito Kai; thinking of all the time Goku, and then he, had spent in HFIL.

"Because we're not supposed to interfere."

"Why then did you do that now?"

"Like I said before, I'm curious," Kibito Kai answered. "Besides," he added with a wink. "I thought it was about time the two of you had someone else on your side."


	9. As Lost As You Think

AN: Sorry this chapter has taken so long to post. My computer crashed, and most of my files have been corrupted. Damn you Microsoft! On another point; thanks to those people who are reviewing; both those who have been with this story since the beginning, and the people who are just discovering the story now. If it wasn't for you, I don't think I'd have the drive to continue writing. I say this because you're probably all going to hate me for the ending of this chapter.

**Chapter Seven: As Lost As You Think**

_How long has it been since you've seen him? Days? Weeks? Months? You fear to work it out, because you know it must be at least a year. There was a time not too long ago when you couldn't bear to be apart for any more than a day or two, but lately you've been so busy with Videl in and out of hospitals for pre-natal checks, and then there was the actual birth, so there hasn't really been time…_

_Or at least that's what you tell yourself. The truth is that there has been dozens of chances for you to visit him, but you haven't. _

_You're still just young enough to remember what it felt like to fall in love; and just old enough to realise that maybe, just maybe the whole thing wasn't as unusual or disgusting as some people would have you believe._

_Any meeting is awkward, but you know at times like this, when he's standing right in front of you and you get that fluttery feeling in your gut, that the awkwardness is definitely worth it._

"_Hello Gohan." That's all he says, but you're afraid that even that much might be enough for you to fall in love all over again._

_You're vaguely aware that you're gazing at the floor, or just over his shoulder; anything to avoid looking in his eyes._

"_Hello Piccolo," you answer, and you look up, and your eyes meet, and as you feared, you fall in love all over again._

_There's a touch of sadness in his eyes, but maybe for one day the two of you can pretend that his sorrow isn't your fault._

_The women are all too busy cooing over two-week-old Pan to notice the two of you, so for a while you can escape to somewhere quiet, ignore the rest of the baby shower, and pretend that it's the old days._

_There's a secluded spot at the back of your house, and the two of you sneak back there while no-one is looking, find a comfortable place to sit, and just talk. Well; you do most of the talking and he just listens._

_And it hurts so much to be that close to him, but you're so happy to just be able to spend any time with him at all that the pain doesn't matter. Somewhere along the line you ask Piccolo if he'd like to be Pan's babysitter every once in a while, and even though you know he hates children, he noncommittally shrugs, which is as good as a 'yes' coming from him._

_For an hour or so everything is as perfect as is possible, and the two of you smile._

"_Gohan! Lunch is ready!" a female voice calls out; and this picture of perfection shatters around you._

"_Gohan!" Videl calls, rounding the corner of the house with baby Pan in her arms._

_That horrible thing known as reality comes creeping back into your consciousness, and you realise that perfection has just ended.__

* * *

_

The trip back to Earth was deathly quiet. Even though he didn't say anything it was obvious that Kakumbus blamed us for what had happened. I still hold that it was as much Sierra's, Vegeta's and Kakarot's relationships that led to the downfall of negotiations as it was ours.

Sierra and her royal entourage which included dozens of slaves, personal bodyguards and advisors, followed behind us in a ship ten times larger and more elegant than our own miniscule ship. We caught glimpses of it every now and again as it followed in our wake.

There was no sparring to make the trip quicker; no playful banter to ease the tension between the three of us, and before long I felt as though all I wanted to do was scream.

* * *

After a couple of days of silence you settled down in a corner and began meditating. It only took a couple of minutes of uneventful awkwardness between Kakumbus and me before I decided that I should crawl over to your little corner of the ship and join you. 

Then I did something I hadn't done since I was ten. I curled up at your feet and rested my head in your lap. The contact startled you enough for your eyes to fly open, but then they closed again, and somehow you just knew what you were supposed to do next. One hand moved down very slowly and so hesitantly that you almost didn't finish the gesture, and rested on my shoulder. I needed this comfort; needed this simple, wordless reassurance that everything was going to be all right.

I think I smiled. For the first time in what seemed like years I felt completely and utterly content. I looked up at one stage to find Kakumbus staring at the two of us. He looked away as soon as my eyes met his.

I sighed and moved a little so that my head was resting more comfortably. For some reason you smiled as I did this. I don't really care about your reasons. Just the fact that you smiled was enough for me.

"Kakumbus," I called after I had indulged in a couple of moments of savouring your smile. "Do you think Vegeta will be angry with me?"

Kakumbus stayed silent; all his attention seemingly focussed on gazing out the back window of the ship at Sierra's monster of a vehicle.

"Kakumbus?" I called again, not sure if the elder Saiya-jin had heard me.

"I doubt it," he answered gruffly. "In fact I have a horrible feeling that he will be joyous about it. The negotiations with Sierra have always been rather difficult, mainly because Vegeta himself makes them so."

Kakumbus's eyebrows hardened in a rather uncharacteristic frown.

"He will probably love you and that blasted Namek of yours for giving him an excuse to delay his marriage for another ten years!"

He let out a strangled laugh, and I think that was the first time I had seen Kakumbus act as though he was human and not some sort of omniscient god.

"Ten years…" he muttered, facing me with a desperate, hopeless look I never would have associated with him. "Ten years; six possible wives and probably a hundred headaches; that's how much I've gone through to get to this stage, and when I finally find someone Vegeta will agree to marry, however grudgingly, you two come along and screw it all up!"

"I doubt the situation is as lost as you think," your voice emerged from above me. It startled me a little. I didn't think you would join in the conversation.

"Vegeta may find a way to please Sierra," you continued. "Or he may not. If he will be happier without her then your failure might be seen as a success, so stop whining about it."

Kakumbus stared at you in enraged shock.

"I used to believe that everything happens for a reason; that certain things will happen no matter how hard you try to change things," I told Kakumbus. "Maybe this is one of those situations; maybe Vegeta simply isn't destined to marry."

I didn't say it, but inside I was wondering; if that truly was the case, then why would he be married back in my own universe? Maybe it would bring some sort of hope to the situation though.

"Your head is full of childish fancies boy," Kakumbus snapped. "What's the point in getting up in the morning and working your hardest if it doesn't make any difference in the end? I did notice that you yourself said 'used to.' You don't even believe what you're saying."

"I said some things," I said, lifting my head off your lap. I just couldn't have a serious debate while I could feel the softness of your leg against my cheek. "And there was a time when I wondered about the reality of fate and destiny myself, and then…"

I glanced down at you, a million untold moments passing through my mind at a speed so fast I almost couldn't remember what it was I was supposed to be saying.

"Then I ended up here," I finished.

Kakumbus's mood still didn't change. With a sort of growling noise that clearly conveyed his annoyance at me, he turned around and stared back at Sierra's entourage once more.

* * *

When we finally arrived back on Earth, I was surprised to find that Vegeta and Kakarot were waiting for us near the landing pad. 

"Well?" Vegeta snapped. His arms were folded across his chest, and he looked anything but pleased that we had returned.

Kakumbus seemed to hang his head in shame rather than bow, and although one of his knees did touch the ground in subservience, I chose to remain standing. I may have been working for Vegeta, but he was not my King.

"My Lord," the older Saiya-jin began. "I tried to keep the negotiations under control, but Gohan…"

"I don't want to hear excuses Kakumbus!" Vegeta roared; grabbing a handful of Kakumbus's shirt and pulling him to his feet. "Just tell me why the hell that witch is approaching my planet!"

"The negotiations failed," I explained, making my way down the ship's entrance ramp. "Sierra doesn't want to talk to Kakumbus and me any longer, so she's come here to speak with you herself."

"Damn witch," Vegeta muttered under his breath. "Kakumbus; prepare the servants for Sierra's arrival. Gohan, you help him. I'll hear the full story later when there is more time. Kakarot, come help me get ready."

I sighed, wondering why there should be so much fuss over a potential marriage that would be doomed before it had even started. The fact that my own relationship with you was now advancing at a steady pace seemed to give me clarity. Now that I didn't have to worry about hurting you I could see how much this was hurting Vegeta and Kakarot, and I realised that I couldn't just stand by and watch this drama unfold before me.

"King Vegeta!" I called out before he could leave. "If you hate Sierra so much then why are you even bothering?"

Vegeta froze for a second, but he didn't respond. One of Kakarot's arms came to rest on the King's shoulder and he whispered something into his ear. Vegeta shook his head, and the two walked off.

"Trust me!" I called after them. "You're making a mistake that you'll regret!"

There was no response from either of them, even though I know that they heard me.

"What the hell was that about?" Kakumbus snapped at me once he was sure that Vegeta and Kakarot couldn't hear us any more.

"I just…" to my surprise I found I was crying as I watched the two Saiya-jins walk out of sight. "I don't want him to make the same mistake I did."

I think that was the moment that it became my personal mission to make sure that Sierra didn't get what she wanted, partly because I didn't like the woman, and partly because I had seen my own relationship with you dissolve because of a similar situation and similar expectations. I wasn't going to sit back and watch Vegeta and Kakarot's relationship disappear as well.

* * *

Somehow we managed to organise everything. After only a few short hours of rushing around we managed to get a feast on the table, a luxurious room prepared and a smorgasbord of entertainment lined up. 

Queen Sierra arrived in all her splendour, wearing a complex silk and satin dress that required three slaves, including Kestra, to walk behind her and make sure the elaborate train didn't catch on anything. After making a show of greeting each other, Vegeta and Sierra found a secluded part of the hall, hidden behind a row of greenery, where they could begin the negotiations in private. Kakarot followed close behind them as though he was connected to Vegeta like a shadow.

I hovered around them, trying to catch what little snippets of conversation I could. After a couple of minutes you abandoned your attempt to look as though you were helping the other servants with the food and came over to stand next to me. I guess its times like then that your sensitive hearing really comes in handy. We turned our back on the conversation so they wouldn't know we were listening in, and you repeated what they were saying in a way that made it appear that we were having a normal sort of conversation.

At first Sierra and Vegeta's meeting was all niceties; enquiries about each other's health, discussion of trading agreements and mutual friends and enemies, and then Sierra mentioned the name Kakarot. The conversation came to a complete stop.

"Vegeta just asked Kakarot to leave," you told me, although I hadn't heard a single murmur from behind the plants.

A couple of seconds later Kakarot walked past us. I pretended not to see that he was close to tears. He tried to hide it of course, and put on a face which seemed to tell the world that nothing was wrong; he was strong and he wouldn't let anyone think otherwise. I let a couple of seconds pass, before I decided to approach him.

"Stay here," I told you. "And let me know what they say about him. I'm going to talk to Kakarot."

You nodded, and then, with the slightest twitch at the side of your mouth, sent me something which might have been the beginnings of a smile. Something seemed to flutter inside my stomach, and I almost didn't go through with my plan because of a sudden new desire to hold you. I doubt you would have appreciated it though, tried my hardest to shake off the feeling and proceeded with my plan.

"Hey Kakarot!" I called out as I approached the man. It felt really strange not calling him Dad, despite the fact that I knew this man was nothing like my father. The older Saiya-jin turned around and gave me a half-hearted smile.

"Hello Gohan," he said, managing to cover his broken heart rather successfully. If I hadn't already known what was going on then I don't think I would have been able to tell how broken Kakarot was just by talking with the Saiya-jin warrior.

"You know something," I said, pretending I wasn't interested in anything more than a casual conversation. "I don't think we've really sat down and talked to one another since we met."

"No," Kakarot agreed. "I don't think we have." He looked around in confusion for a moment. "Where's that Namek of yours?"

"He's just doing something for me," I told him. It certainly wasn't a lie. "Is it that unusual to see us apart?"

"Definitely!" Kakarot laughed. "It's like he's your shadow or something!"

"Strange…" I commented. He had just given me the perfect opening. This was proving to be too easy. "I was just thinking the same thing about you and Vegeta…" I glanced over at where Vegeta and Sierra were talking. "I guess that's all about to change now, huh?"

A crack appeared in Kakarot's defences; allowing me to catch just a couple of moments of the broken hearted look that flashed over his face.

"If you ask me, I can't really see their relationship lasting," I told Kakarot, feeling a little guilty that I was taking advantage of him during what was obviously an emotional time for him. "Da…Kakarot…" I almost choked on the name, still not used to using it. If Kakarot noticed the slip of tongue then he didn't say anything about it. "I've been through something like this before, and I can tell you that it won't be worth it. If Vegeta is stupid enough to go ahead with this union then he will regret it forever."

I noticed that Kakarot was staring at Vegeta and Sierra's meeting area with a dazed and broken look on his face. I took a deep breath before I continued.

"There may come a time," I told Kakarot, "when Vegeta realises what a huge mistake he's made, and he'll want to come back to you. I know he will. So just wait for that time okay?"

Kakarot attempted to smile at me, but I knew that inside he was still crying and still broken, despite his dry cheeks and fake smiles. I think he wanted to say something to me, but Vegeta emerged from the alcove at that moment.

The King of the Saiya-jins looked both grief stricken and murderous. He stormed away from the Queen as fast as he possibly could. I glanced over at you, seeking information as to what had happened, but you just shook your head.

"Vegeta?" Kakarot asked gently, moving to comfort his lover. "What happened?"

"Leave me!" Vegeta yelled at Kakarot, pulling away from his grasp. "Just go away!"

Servants fled in every direction. No-one wanted to get in Vegeta's way if he was angry enough to yell at his beloved Kakarot. Vegeta powered up and flew out of the room, leaving a trail of destruction in his wake.

I glanced at Kakarot, who now had a dozen servants surrounding him, asking what they should do and if their King was going to be all right, before I decided that he would be fine, and moved over to talk to my own servant.

"What happened?" I asked you, careful to keep my voice low. You stayed silent and glanced to your left, subtly enough so that Queen Sierra, who I discovered was standing only a few metres away from us, wouldn't see the gesture. She smiled as she saw me staring at her, apparently not at all outraged or surprised when I neglected to bow.

Eventually the Queen moved on and you finally answered my question.

"Whatever you were planning," you whispered. "It's too late."

"What?" I was astounded.

"Kakumbus entered the conversation between Sierra and Vegeta not too long ago," you explained. "And he managed to convince the King that for the good of his people, Vegeta should sacrifice his own happiness."


	10. The Same Mistake

AN: Hello again. It's been a little while, but I hope you don't think this chapter has taken too long.

Just because I haven't said this in a while… I don't own Dragonball Z. If I did, Pan would never have existed. This fanfiction is getting steadily closer to shounen-ai, so if this freaks you out in any way… then I'm surprised you've read this much of the story.

One last note, if you want it, then I'm thinking about writing a prequel to this story, which tells Vegeta and Kakarot's story. Please let me know if you want the story to go ahead. It will only be written if there are enough people that want to read it.

**Chapter Eight – The Same Mistake**

_It's supposed to be one of the most wonderful days of your life, and beneath the cloudy haze that seems to have covered your brain, you suppose that to all the onlookers and influences that you call your friends and family, it must look like it is, but inside you're wondering._

_The massive wooden doors are pushed open, and light floods the inside of the church. The women gasp and mutter about how beautiful your bride looks._

_She _is _beautiful. The dress is classical. The little pink flowers in her hair highlight her make-up accentuated features._

What a beautiful bride,_ you think, almost as though she isn't yours to marry._

_Isn't this your wedding though?_

No.

_You feel like you're standing outside, gazing at the inside of the church through someone else's eyes. This isn't what you wanted. This wasn't how your life was supposed to go._

_Part of you has already flown away from this situation, leaving behind a half-empty shell for a groom. The part of you that is still there is momentarily distracted as you sense an anomaly in someone's ki._

_It's almost like someone else is sad as well. You shouldn't be able to sense that much detail, but you can. A quick scan of people's faces reveals no tears except those that the women shed in excited joy._

_But your eyes connect with globes of purple obsidian for a moment, and you know that a lack of tears doesn't necessarily mean contentment, just as the lack of smile doesn't always mean unhappiness._

_How could you…?_

_Echoes of the past mix and mingle with protests against the present._

_This isn't right._

"Mr. Piccolo!"

_This isn't supposed to happen._

"Hey kid."

_This isn't right!_

"When I grow up…"

_THIS ISN'T RIGHT!_

_Someone whispers something, and you turn to realise that Videl, your bride, has finished walking up the aisle and is now standing before you in all her splendour. You shake off the feelings; let the guests think it's just nerves; and repeat the lines you've been taught._

_But deep down inside; whether they're your thoughts or his, someone is wondering._

_Maybe this is the worst mistake you'll ever make.

* * *

_

"This isn't right!" I screamed at you once we had escaped to our rooms, mainly because you were the only one around to scream at. "Vegeta's going to regret this mistake. I know he will!"

"Why?" you asked me, your voice betraying both confusion and a slight hint of anger, directed, I fear, at me because of my decision to take out my own frustration on you. "Did he make the same mistake in your world?"

"No…" I have to admit I hesitated. Anyone that looked at my marriage to Videl would assume we were a perfectly happy couple. Who knew whether Vegeta and Bulma weren't in a similar situation?

"I don't think so," I corrected myself.

"Then how do you know Vegeta is really making a mistake?"

"Aren't you supposed to be on my side?" I joked, trying to cover up my guilt. After gaining so much of your trust I didn't want to tell you about Videl, but you always did have a knack for knowing when I was hiding something.

"What aren't you telling me Gohan?" You didn't even have to say those words. The expression on your face said them clearly enough.

I subconsciously glanced down at the white band on my finger where my wedding ring used to be. I don't know when exactly I lost it, but then, I hadn't been checking for it every couple of hours as I did at home. For all I know I could have left it behind in the other universe.

"Gohan," you pressed gently.

"I…"

Before I knew what was happening you had moved so that you were standing no more than a foot in front of me.

There it was again; that light touch underneath my chin that lifted my head up ever so slightly. Our eyes met, and I melted completely under that gaze.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"I…I…" I tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come unless tears were mixed with them, and I fell into your arms; a sobbing, muttering wreck.

"I didn't mean it!" I cried. "I really didn't, but Mom said… and I thought everyone would hate me… and I thought I loved her but I never really did, and all the time I just kept thinking of what a huge mistake I was making… I really do love you. Please, I'm so sorry. Please believe me; I still love you."

I was vaguely aware that I was rambling, and tried to pull myself together for long enough to tell you the basic facts.

"Her name was Videl," I said, feeling a real sense of pain with every word that came out of my mouth. "We got married, and had a lovely daughter named Pan. My mother wanted me to get married, and I kidded myself into thinking I was in love with Videl, but now I can see I never was. What I shared with you; that was love. What I had with Videl was… an arrangement."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" you growled.

I couldn't answer for a while. I didn't know the answer myself.

"I suppose," I hesitated, not even sure whether this was correct. "I suppose I wanted to pretend that my marriage had never happened. I wanted to pretend for a while that I had made the right choice."

There was another growl, as though you wanted me to believe that I wasn't forgiven yet.

"I'm sorry," I said. I made an attempt to pull away from you, but your arms wrapped tighter around me, keeping me in place for a moment.

"If you're going to pretend properly," you whispered. "Then you should never talk of her again."

The comment seemed like a double edged blade really. It stung to know that I had upset you, but it was also incredibly comforting. It meant that you were beginning to care for me enough to become possessive, and to be honest, I liked it.

Videl was never spoken of again.

* * *

The rest of the palace was in an uproar. Rumours flew around the castle concerning the arrangement between Vegeta and Sierra. Some said that it was all a mistake; that Vegeta would never marry another as long as Kakarot was alive. When I asked you what had happened you only told me that I should talk to Kakumbus about it.

Your advice was the best I could get. I came across the older Saiya-jin while he was in the middle of a heated debate with Kakarot.

"It's difficult enough for him!" Kakumbus barked at the warrior, "but if you keep objecting like this then all you'll succeed in doing is drive the King mad. You have to let him go Kakarot. Just this once!"

"I can't!" Kakarot screamed. "I can't just stand by while she steals my entire reason for being, and you can't expect me to!"

"You can't keep putting doubt into Vegeta either!" Kakumbus continued to yell, seemingly oblivious to the fact that you and I had entered the room.

"Dammit Kakarot! Can't you pull your head in just this once? If you continue to behave like this then all you're going to do is hurt Vegeta!"

With that comment Kakarot fell silent. Kakumbus knew the warrior's weakest spots and was using them to his full advantage.

"Just so you know Kakumbus," Kakarot said. "I hate you for doing this to us. I hate you, and Sierra, and hell, the whole damn Saiya-jin race for burdening Vegeta with a responsibility like this, and I know it's selfish, but I wish Vegeta wasn't a King, and then he wouldn't have to put up with this arrangement."

I chose this as my opening.

"What is the arrangement?" I asked. The other two Saiya-jins turned as one to regard me with an air of surprise. It seemed that neither of them knew I was there until that moment. "I've heard so many rumours that I thought I'd find out for myself. Are Vegeta and Sierra going to be married?"

It was Kakarot that answered. "No," he said, and although I thought this would be good news for the man, his voice was still sad.

"Unfortunately," Kakumbus continued. "There has been a somewhat temporary arrangement agreed upon. Obviously, both parties feel that a permanent coupling would only result in far more hatred and violence than could be contained in the palace, considering that there is no love whatsoever in this match. The main reason it was considered at all was the need for an heir for both races. Therefore Sierra and Vegeta have agreed that Sierra will stay here on Earth for long enough to become pregnant, and then return to her home planet, where the child will be raised until it is time for it to rule."

_But_, I realised, _Vegeta will undoubtedly be killed, either by assassin or poison long before the child could reign, leaving Sierra in charge of the Saiya-jin race._ Combine that with the fact that I didn't want to see Kakarot and Vegeta's relationship die because of personal reasons and it meant that I was feeling incredibly uneasy about the situation.

Kakumbus looked from Kakarot to me. Both I and the man that resembled my father were lost in though, so the oldest Saiya-jin left the room without even as much as a farewell.

A strangled cry came from Kakarot's direction. I was unable to tell whether it was a laugh or a sob, and neither, I think, was he.

"I just realised something," he said. "I've had a room on this ship ever since it was constructed, but tonight will be the first time I will have actually used it."

With that a stream of tears came, even though Kakarot was trying his hardest to stop them.

* * *

When the night of the arrangement came, no-one could find sleep. It turned out that despite what Kakarot had said, his room remained empty because of its position directly across the hall from King Vegeta's rooms.

Seeing Kakarot as broken as he was filled me with guilt, and I couldn't help but wonder if I had caused you similar pain by abandoning our friendship and marrying Videl.

I gave up on sleep after tossing and turning for a couple of hours, and planned on walking around the ship for a while, in an effort to clear my thoughts.

I didn't ask for your company, but I was incredibly grateful when you wordlessly followed me out the door.

I found Kakarot sitting on the ledge of a fountain, below a flight of steps which led to Vegeta's rooms; as close as he could get without being close enough that sounds of Vegeta and Sierra's 'arrangement' would reach his ears. Kakumbus was there too, nervously pacing up and down the hallway in front of Kakarot.

Kakarot smiled weakly at the two of us, and gestured for us to come and sit beside him by the fountain.

I walked over to him with you walking so close beside me that our arms brushed against one another.

No-one said a word as we sat down beside Kakarot next to the water, and for the longest time the only sound in the hallway was the soft echoing taps as Kakumbus continued to pace. The older Saiya-jin chose to ignore the two of us completely; his attention focussed entirely on the stairway in front of us.

I don't think any of us expected the matter to be resolved that night, but we still waited patiently in silence, each of us absorbed in our own thoughts, as there was nothing else we could do.

Kakarot's eyes remained fixed on the stairs in front of him, barely blinking even when Kakumbus walked directly in front of him.

I had learned long ago that this man wasn't my father, but he was quickly becoming my friend. I could see in his body language how much this was hurting him, and the guilt rose inside me once more.

Had my own marriage to Videl hurt you this way? Mere distance would not have blocked out the cries we made for your sensitive ears. When you first saw Pan did you somehow manage to block out the jealousy, or were the smiles just a façade? Maybe you just couldn't care enough to be jealous.

I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, because I know you do care, and I think I'll take this opportunity to tell you that I truly am sorry. If I could change everything, I would.

Seeing the pain in Kakarot's eyes, I couldn't help but wonder how the Saiya-jin would survive when Sierra's child was born. The pain already seemed enough to be tearing him apart from the inside.

I wanted to reach out to him; to put a comforting hand on top of his own, but I had a feeling it wouldn't be appreciated, so I kept my hands to myself and continued going over the same questions that I had been, feeling more and more guilty with every new thought.

I eventually realised you were watching me, and had been the whole time. I shuffled over a little and curled up against your side. Your arms wrapped around me and held me there as the tears began to fall over my cheeks.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, even though I knew that this Piccolo hadn't felt the pain you have.

You put a finger on my lips to silence me, and the hallway fell into quiet once more.

I don't know how long the four of us waited there, but it felt like hours, if not days. I think I was finally beginning to fall asleep within the safety of your arms when we heard a noise from beyond the staircase. It was only quiet, but in the silence that surrounded us it echoed until it seemed as loud as thunder.

You stayed alert, listening to sounds that we Saiya-jins could not hear. Kakarot started to grow restless. Kakumbus stopped pacing.

The sound of footsteps began to grow louder, and Vegeta appeared above the stairs. His eyes were red and swollen as though he had been crying, and he half ran, half stumbled towards us, wearing only a robe which seemed to have been hastily thrown on before Vegeta had left his rooms.

Kakarot jumped to his feet as soon as the King appeared and ran to catch him just before Vegeta stumbled down the stairs.

"Kakarot?" Vegeta cried, before launching himself at the other Saiya-jin and wrapping his arms tightly around him. Kakarot held Vegeta close, and the two of them began whispering to each other, although I couldn't catch any of the words. From the smile that began to form on your face however, it seemed that things weren't as bad as they might have seemed.

"Where is he?" a screeching voice came echoing down to us. "I'm going to kill him!" A very flustered Sierra appeared at the top of the stairs alongside Vegeta and Kakarot.

Sierra was angry; yes, it definitely appeared that things were starting to go as we hoped.

Sierra had at least taken the time to throw on one of her simpler dresses, and looked furious about whatever had happened in Vegeta's rooms.

"How dare you!" she screamed at Vegeta. It looked as though she was reaching out to strangle the King, and she might have gone through with her attempt had Kakarot not moved so that he was shielding Vegeta completely. Even from where I stood I could tell that if looks could kill, Sierra would have been lying on the floor because of the stare Kakarot was sending her way.

"I can't chose who I desire," Vegeta snapped at the Queen. "This isn't working. The arrangement is cancelled."

Kakarot's smile was so wide it could have brightened the whole room, if it wasn't for the fact that both Sierra and Kakumbus were wearing extremely pronounced scowls.

Sierra's hand moved up so that two fingers rested between her lips and blew. The shrill piercing shriek of a whistle echoed throughout the hall. You doubled over in agony, placing your hands over your ears in an attempt to stop the painful frequency from damaging your hearing.

Sierra ran down the stairs and towards the exit, smiling as two figures emerged from the darkness of the one of the halls.

"You know what this means monkeys?" Sierra smirked as she moved to hide behind her two guardians. "War."


	11. Much Less Your Love

**AN**: If you need a disclaimer, read the first chapter. If you haven't realised yet, then this story is shounen-ai. Please enjoy.

**Chapter Nine – Much Less Your Love**

_His stance changes: one arm shifting slightly higher and one leg twisting slightly back so that he is completely poised and balanced. No opponent will catch him off guard when he is like this; not even you._

_You change your own stance to match his, feeling your heart begin to race as you do so. There is more than a small amount of anticipation welling up inside you. You know what is about to happen, and you hunger for it; for the excitement, the contact and that raw feeling that erupts inside you and lets you know you are alive._

_You tell people that you don't like to fight, but that isn't quite right. You don't like to kill, you hate hurting others, but sparring sessions such as this one are absolute bliss._

_You launch yourself at each other at the same time, and meet in a flurry of traded blows. Sometimes he overdoes it, and you know that here and there are spots on your skin that might turn into bruises tomorrow, but otherwise his attacks are timed and judged to absolute perfection. If he is fighting as he prefers, then most of the blows will only sting for a moment, leaving only warmth as a reminder of where his skin has come in contact with your own. Other touches only just brush against your skin, sending flutters up and down your whole body._

_If you're not careful then you will become too distracted by the fluid movements of his body; become too enraptured by this sweet performance he is giving for you and you alone._

_If someone could slow down your movements they would see how well you move around one another, how your bodies know each other's movements so well that at times they mirror one another as though you are nothing more than each others reflections; opposite, yet complementing one another perfectly._

_Limbs weave over and around one another in this perfect dance, leaving teasing touches where you sometimes accidentally, more often deliberately, brush against one another._

_Green meets beige. Saiya-jin meets Namek._

_And if anyone were to come against the two of you, they wouldn't stand a chance._

_Because when together, like you are now, you are perfect.

* * *

_

Sierra grinned wickedly as her bodyguards moved in to protect her. I could tell that she thought she was going to win this fight. She obviously didn't know much about fighting. Her guards certainly weren't weak by any standards, and they were both huge, towering over even you by at least two feet. Sierra obviously hadn't heard that the bigger they are, the harder they fall.

Both brutes grinned at me. Even if they could sense my power level they would think this was going to be an easy fight. The inhabitants of this world would never be able to tell that I was suppressing my power.

Your power flared up immediately, and I knew you had been doing the same thing. Your arm reached up to pull your one tonne armour off your shoulders and swiftly throw it to the ground in a movement that was distinctly Piccolo. Your turban quickly followed it, falling to the floor with a 'thump' that broke the stone tiles beneath.

I sized our opponents up quickly. One of them was incredibly bulky, almost as wide as he was tall, and was covered in a scaly orange skin. Two small horns were situated above his small, beady eyes and wide mouth. A pair of bat-like wings stretched out from his back.

The other was slightly less bulky, but not by much. This one seemed to be at least partly Sentilese, with bushy black hair that went all the way down to his feet. Both of them were wearing scouters and an elaborate black and silver fighting uniform.

I grinned over at you, shifted to a fighting stance and powered up to super Saiya-jin level. The two brutes looked shocked as their scouters exploded. Sierra scowled and ran for the spacecraft hangar as soon as she realised how strong I truly was. I made a move to chase after her, but the guards moved closer together, blocking the way.

"Fine," I snapped. "If you want to fight then we will fight."

The orange guard opened with a kick that caught me by surprise. I was out of practise. The Sentilese attempted to follow with a quick energy blast, but I dodged it just in time.

I jumped back to stand beside you. The two teams took a couple of seconds to size each other up again.

"Do you need help?" Kakarot asked. I looked up to discover that his scouter had not broken. Kakumbus had obviously made a few improvements to the invention if it could read power levels as large as mine was at that point in time.

"No," I shouted back at him.

This was all the time it took for our opponents to try and take advantage of the situation, and the two of them charged at me again. You stopped the Sentilese with a kick to the knee, and I jumped back once again to avoid being hit by the orange being.

"You take care of the King!" I called up to Kakarot. The man nodded at me and began to move Vegeta away from the area, just as I dodged another blow from my opponent. I retaliated with a swift kick to the head which sent my opponent flying across the hallway. He got back up to his feet and sent a scowl in my direction.

"Yer gonna pay for that!" the orange creature slurred. "I'm gonna crus…"

The creature was interrupted as his comrade was sent flying into him thanks to one of your attacks.

I smiled at you, and we moved so that we were standing side by side. Our two opponents took a couple of seconds to get back on their feet, and that was more than enough for the two of us to ready ourselves for the next attack. The two guards flew at us at the same time. The orange guard threw an energy blast at us, which I deflected easily back at his comrade.

The Sentilese warrior screamed. He moved his hands to his face and pulled them back to discover that they were covered in the green blood that was typical of Sentilese. The orange warrior crashed between the two of us, receiving a blow from both of us as his reward. The Sentilese joined in the fray, and the fight was on for real.

Punches and kicks were aimed at me faster than I could dodge them. Sierra's two guards seemed to be teaming up to try and take me out first. I have to admit that their teamwork was almost as good as ours.

Almost.

During the long journeys we had made to Sentil and back I had refamiliarised myself with your fighting style, learning every trick and attack that this Piccolo used. Half of them I knew from you, but I was quite disappointed to learn that the other half were completely new to me. I attempted to adjust my own fighting to match yours once more, and it seemed that our teamwork was now as good as it had been back in our world.

Or so I thought.

I moved to kick just as you did; our feet meet each other instead of the enemy. I had expected you to block. Our mistake was made apparent as the Sentilese guard managed to make contact with your gut, sending his fist flying up into your stomach with a stomach curdling snap.

I think I screamed. It's hard to tell. When that raw power that's inside of me finds its way to the surface I have troubles remembering exactly what happens. All I know was that they had hurt you. You were coughing blood, and if there's one thing I can't stand, it's when the people I care about are hurt.

I lost it, throwing my everything into defeating our opponents, and when I was fully aware of myself once more there was blood all over the cracked floor. Green spots and pale blue were splashed over the white tiles in some sort of parody of an artwork. I checked quickly to make sure that none of it was your deep purple or my red.

I gazed over at your body, lying almost deathly still amongst the carnage. My feet guided me over to you before my brain had told them to, and I knelt down beside you, taking your head in my hands.

"Are you all right?" I asked. I felt so guilty that I thought my stomach was about to explode. If I hadn't made a mistake then you wouldn't have been so seriously injured.

"I'll be fine," you murmured, although from the pained expression on your face you seemed anything but fine.

"Take him to the healing tanks," Kakumbus told me, reminding me that the older Saiya-jin had seen the entire battle. He looked rather pale and shaken to say the least.

With a nod to Kakumbus I carefully picked you up and began to follow him down the corridor. For a long while neither of us was game to speak to one another. I was too worried about you, and found myself checking your energy level every couple of seconds. I think Kakumbus might have still been slightly in shock after everything that had happened.

"I… I just wanted to say," Kakumbus finally spoke. I looked over at the other man, surprised to find that he was almost in tears. "You were right. I apologise."

At any other time I might have accepted Kakumbus's apology, asked him if he was okay and tried to find out more about the puzzle that was Kakumbus. After all, the sudden sorrow on his face was completely unexpected, and seemed completely out of place with what else I knew of him. However, you were hurt, and ensuring your safety came first. I was also worried, tired and perhaps a little too snappy.

"You apologise now," I sighed, shaking my head. "What is it with you Kakumbus?"

The elder Saiya-jin made a small sort of growling noise deep in his throat, his tail lashing backwards and forwards behind him. The elder Saiya-jin confused me to say the least; still confuses me. Beneath that arrogant façade there is another person lurking beneath; one that is very rarely shown to the outside world. I sometimes wonder what could have happened to turn him into the enigma that he is now.

But I'm getting away from the topic again, aren't I?

We eventually reached the room that contained the ship's medical facilities, after what seemed forever because of the silence between us. The door to the room slid open as the three of us approached, revealing the pristine white and silver medical facilities inside.

"What's wrong?" a voice asked. I looked over to discover that Kabaj was in the room and watching your broken body with concern.

"A couple of Sierra's guards had some fun," I answered. Kabaj looked shocked, as though I had just told her that the guards were coming for her next. "Don't worry," I assured her. "What's left of them is a smoking heap near the fountain."

"Give him here," Kabaj told me.

"Why?" I asked, immediately suspicious of anyone around you after your being captured by the Saiya-jins and then Sierra's attempts to claim you as her own.

"Because I'm going to heal him, damn it!" Kabaj yelled at me.

So my distant cousin was a doctor? Well, that certainly explained what she was doing in the ship's medical room in the middle of the night.

I very hesitantly and very carefully handed you over to her, surprised when she took your full weight without so much as flinching. She punched a couple of buttons on one of the healing tanks and the door swished open.

"See you when I get out," you told me, just before Kabaj pulled a mask over your mouth and closed the tank once more. I just nodded and smiled at you, hoping my eyes could express more than I could through words at that moment.

Kabaj's attention then turned to Kakumbus and me.

"You're not injured, are you?" she asked me, quickly checking me for injuries.

She spotted a patch of green blood on my shirt and raised an eyebrow.

"Not mine," I explained. Kabaj frowned and moved on to Kakumbus.

"I'm fine," Kakumbus told her before she could even take a look at him, shrugging her concern aside.

Kabaj looked Kakumbus directly in the eye and saw what I had when he had tried to apologise earlier. His eyes were red and dark bangs hung beneath them as though he had been crying.

"I seriously doubt you are as well as you claim to be Kakumbus," Kabaj snapped. "You and I both know it's ridiculous for you to be worrying all alone. Why the hell don't you finally tell us what the fuck you've hiding? If it turns out that you're working for Queen Sierra then damn it, I'll blow a hole right through your chest."

"I'm not working for Sierra!" Kakumbus snapped. "And I never will be. I know none of you think so, but I _am_ loyal to this empire, and I will be until the day I die!"

Kakumbus suddenly turned on me. "Yes Gohan; contrary to what some people believe, I know where my priorities lie, and sometimes I wonder if they mightn't be just as noble as you seem to think yours are."

With that he stormed out of the room, leaving you, Kabaj and myself in the room.

"Don't mind him," Kabaj told me. "He gets like this sometimes."

"Why?"

"I wish I knew," Kabaj admitted as she examined some readouts from the machine you were in. "You can leave now," she told me. "You can come back in about five hours. Your slave's wounds should be healed by then."

"That's okay," I sent my cousin a smile. "I'd rather stay here if you don't mind."

"Suit yourself."

* * *

Five hours can seem like an eternity when your best friend is hurt and right in front of your eyes, especially when you know you can't do anything more for them then wait for the healing tank to do its job.

So instead of waiting and worrying needlessly, I tried to concentrate. I wanted so badly to talk to you, to make sure that you were okay in there, and I know that back in the old universe we were able to communicate using your telepathy and sensitive hearing, so I began to wonder.

"Is the tank sound proof?" I asked Kabaj.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "The casing certainly isn't, but communicating through the liquid will be extremely difficult. You are asking me so that you can communicate with him, aren't you?"

I nodded. Maybe it was worth a try, but who really knew. Would this Piccolo even be capable of telepathy?

"Look," Kabaj addressed me, probably noticing how focussed I was on this one small problem. "Give up on it okay?"

That did it. I now absolutely had to find out whether you would be able to hear me. I walked over to your healing tank and placed a hand on the glass.

"Piccolo," I whispered. "Piccolo, can you hear me?"

"This is ridiculous," Kabaj stated. "Even if he could hear you, how do you expect him to respond?"

"Piccolo," I whispered, a little louder this time.

One of your eyebrows rose, almost as if you had heard me.

"How is it in there?" I asked. "You doing okay?"

Your mouth was covered, but I didn't need to see it to gauge your reactions. You've never shown emotion though your mouth. No-one else realises it, but you show all of your emotions through the subtlest movements around your eyes. They assume you're cold and emotionless. I know better.

The muscles around your eyes tightened a little. If you were human you'd be smiling beneath your mask. It made me grin.

"You'll have to tell me about it when you get out."

Your muscles moved a little, turning into a frown. I think you wanted to tell me something, but knew that you couldn't.

I sighed, and let my forehead and hands press against the tank.

"Don't worry," I whispered. "You'll be out of there soon. I'm sorry for putting you in here Piccolo."

"You honestly think he heard any of that?" Kabaj sneered.

"Of course he did," I told her, surprised that she hadn't seen the reactions on your face.

The door soon swished open, and Letus arrived in the healing room, a rather familiar looking Sentilese in tow.

"Hey," he acknowledged his wife, before approaching me.

"Do you know this girl?" Letus asked me, pointing to his charge. "Sierra left her behind while making her escape, and the girl said that I should probably give her to you."

I looked down at the shy brunette woman in front of me. She tried to smile at me, but failed.

"Kestra," I breathed, surprised to see the Sentilese slave.

"Why didn't you just kill her?" Kabaj asked her husband. "The Sentilese are supposed to be our enemies now."

"She begged for her life," Letus announced. "I figured she could probably help us. Who knows; she might know a bit about the Sentilese that would help with the war."

"I have a feeling she knows a lot," I said. "She was Sierra's personal hand-maiden."

With that Letus and Kabaj stopped bickering and turned to stare at the small figure of Kestra with a new awe.

"Gohan, sir," Kestra squeaked. "You're not going to let them kill me, are you?"

"Oh no," Kabaj said. "We're definitely not killing you. Tell me; did you like Queen Sierra much?"

"You're not going to punish me?"

"Don't worry Kestra," I said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "No-one is going to hurt you."

"Thank you sir," Kestra said, wrapping her arms around me in a thankful embrace. "I knew you were kind."

If I had looked around at that moment, I would have undoubtedly seen your facial muscles tightened in a frown so large Kabaj couldn't have possibly missed it.

A nagging sensation started to grow in my brain. It felt so familiar; almost like when you…

"Gohan, STOP!" a voice in my head screamed.

I withdrew my hand from Kestra's shoulder quickly. The girl stared up at me with hurt eyes, but I knew that I had to let go.

I turned back to the tank to discover confusion written all over your face.

"Piccolo," I whispered. I wanted to apologise, but the door opened once more.

"Oh my," Kabaj somehow managed to make her polite manner seem sarcastic as Kakumbus walked into the room. "You're just having so many visitors tonight, aren't you?"

"I thought I'd just drop by and see how the patient…" Kakumbus stopped short as he saw Kestra.

"Sierra took off without her," Letus explained. "She's apparently Gohan's slave now."

Your eye muscles knitted together into a rather pronounced frown, and I knew you didn't like the idea.

"What?" I objected to Letus's comment. "She's not mine exactly."

Now Kestra looked hurt.

"Kakumbus, why don't you take her?" I suggested, remembering how much the older Saiya-jin had seemed to like the Sentilese. "I mean, I already have one slave."

Kestra looked petrified by the idea.

"As long as you're nice to her, of course," I told the shocked Kakumbus.

"Of course," the elder Saiya-jin seemed taken aback. "My dear boy; I am no Sierra. A flower such as this will be treated with the respect it deserves."

"Right," I sighed, wondering how the night had gotten so complicated. It must have been almost daylight outside, and none of us had gotten any sleep yet.

"Listen Kestra," I told the Sentilese, who was still looking a little unsure about the situation. "If he does anything to you, tell me."

Kestra gave me a shy little nod, and then moved to Kakumbus's side.

"Well," the Saiya-jin said, not really sounding at all sure of himself. "I suppose I should get you settled in then, shall I?"

With that Kakumbus exited the room, Kestra no more than two steps behind him. Kakumbus had apparently forgotten why it was he had come to the healing room in the first place.

"Well," Letus said, breaking the silence. He reached his hands up to the air, stretching his muscles. His tail followed suit, extending all the way behind him, snapping a little as a couple of joints fell back into place. "I don't know about you three, but I'm exhausted. The next time Vegeta decides to court someone other than Kakarot what do you say we knock some sense into him."

"Letus!" Kabaj snapped.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," I added.

"Come on guys," Letus grinned. "You've got to admit it would be easier than going through this shit again. I don't see why he doesn't just pronounce Kakarot and then Kabaj as next in line for the throne and get it over and done with. Everyone knows that's what going to happen anyway."

"Letus!" Kabaj growled, her tail flicking angrily behind her.

"You've got to admit that she'd make a great Queen," Letus continued, winking at me.

"That's it!" Kabaj yelled. "Get out of my healing room, now!"

"See what I mean," Letus said, grinning at me as his wife literally pushed him out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Kabaj let out a loud yawn as soon as her husband had gone.

"Why don't you join him?" I suggested.

"Can't," Kabaj growled. "My shift doesn't end for another three hours. Besides, don't you want me to get your loverboy here out once he's finished?"

"Isn't it automatic?"

"Yes, but," Kabaj threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. "Bah! How do you know so much about Saiya-jin technology anyway?"

"My secret," I told her.

I sat down at the base of your healing tank. Curling up against the glass almost made me feel like I was a child again, curling up at your feet after a long day of training. I yawned, and realised how tired the night's events had made me. I soon fell asleep to the gentle hum made by your healing tank.

* * *

"Gohan." The rich tone of your voice calling my name was the first thing I heard when I awoke. "Gohan," you repeated gently.

I opened one sleep-blurred eye, then the other and blinked until your face came into focus.

"Piccolo," I greeted you, stretching my arms and legs out to get rid of the cramps that had formed while sleeping on the cold hard floor. "When did you get out?"

"Just now."

"It's good to see you're okay," I said. "I'm sorry for slipping up."

"I heard you," you told me, "and you don't have anything to apologise for, so stop it right now."

There was that indescribable quality to your voice that made me realise how serious you were about this. You let out a long low growl before continuing.

"Something happened to me in there," you told me. "When you… touched Kestra, I just felt like killing something, then suddenly…"

"Telepathy," I explained. "We could communicate via telepathy back home as well. I guess that's how strong our bond had always been."

You reached out a helping hand and I took it. You pulled me to my feet and we exited the room together, leaving, I noticed, a sleeping Kabaj in the room's only chair.

We wandered back out to the fountain together, content to stay silent, although I could tell there was something that you wanted to talk to me about. I noticed that the tiles were white again; proving the efficiency of the ship's cleaning staff.

"Your armour," I spoke, noting that the cleaning staff had taken them away somewhere.

"Its fine," you spoke. "I'll just make another one. It was probably covered in blood anyway."

I stared across at the fountain, watching little droplets of waters as they fell to bottom of the marble structure. You closed your eyes for a few moments, enjoying the soft sound of water on the stone.

"I'm not him," you finally said, startling me a little.

"What?" I asked you, not sure if I had heard you correctly.

"I'm not the man you think I am Gohan," you whispered, your eyes fluttering open and turning to stare at me.

"We've been through this Piccolo," I sighed. "Sure, you may not have the same past, but you're still the man I fell in love with."

"Would you please stop saying that," you hissed. "I would love to be your Piccolo, but I'm not. I'm no more your Piccolo than Kakarot is your father. I've done nothing to deserve your trust, much less your love…"

I couldn't take it any more. You were broken and full of sorrow while you were talking about this and that was something I couldn't stand to see. I quickly closed the distance between us and pressed myself against you.

Your words immediately stopped as you felt my arms wrap around your neck. Before I could think about what I was doing, I closed the short distance between our faces, bringing our lips together.

I had only meant for the kiss to be short, but as soon as our lips touched I found myself in a perfect world in which every single moment dragged on blissfully into eternity. After what seemed to be forever you gently began to kiss back, and just when I was getting used to this paradise, we pulled apart.

It was true, I thought. The kiss had only lasted a moment, but it seemed so much longer. It was only a moment, but while our lips were together, it was perfect.


	12. Interlude III

AN: Hello to every wonderful person that is reading this. It has been a little while since I updated, hasn't it? Well, I'm skipping class right now to give you this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy it. For those of you who have been wondering how the other Piccolo is doing, wonder no more. Oh, and by the way, contrary to what parts of this chapter might make you think, I by no means think that Gohan is perfect. That's just Piccolo's opinion.

**Interlude III**

The Son family house had not changed. It still sat where it had twenty years ago; the cheery atmosphere still washed over Piccolo as he stood outside, and the trees still grew in the same spots, close enough to be a nice view from behind the safety of a window, but far enough away that they wouldn't drop leaves all over Chichi's well-kept, evenly coloured and evenly cut lawn.

The people inside were always changing though, Piccolo reflected as he knocked on the door. It didn't seem so long ago that he would have been welcomed into the house by Gohan's smiling face and open arms. If Goku was alive at the time then the eldest Son probably would have greeted him warmly, possibly leaving him with the promise of a sparring session some time.

But today, there would be no welcome for him here. The door was opened by Chichi, who quickly slammed it back in his face, without even as much as a 'hello'.

Piccolo opened the door again, letting himself in and not really caring what Gohan's mother would think of his actions.

"You!" Chichi screamed at him. "You're not allowed in this house! If it wasn't for you then my baby Gohan wouldn't have gone missing!"

Piccolo growled, trying to keep his old self in check. If he wasn't careful then he might end up doing something he would regret. He was fairly certain that killing Gohan's mother would not keep him on the man's good side.

"Get out!" Chichi screamed at him.

"I'm here to save Gohan!" Piccolo yelled at Chichi, unable to stand the woman's screeching any longer. "And I had nothing to do with his disappearance!"

"But if it wasn't for you then he wouldn't have…"

"I know!" Piccolo growled. "I heard everything the two of you said, and it's your fault Chichi, not mine!"

"It's not," Chichi answered, her voice suddenly dropping to a lower level. "It's not my fault!"

"Uncle Piccolo," a small voice called out.

Piccolo looked over to see that Pan had entered the room, and was now gazing at him with a hopeful look on her face. He had sensed the girl's energy from outside, along with several other familiar energy signals. It seemed as though the entire Son family had gathered at Chichi's house for some reason.

Pan sprinted towards the Namek, wrapping her arms around his legs in a welcoming hug.

"Is it true?" she asked eagerly. "Are you here to save my Dad?"

"Yes Pan," Piccolo answered. "I'm here to save your Dad."

"Hooray!" Pan exclaimed. "Hear that Grandma Chichi? Uncle Piccolo's going to get Dad back!"

"Pan," Piccolo said, trying to be soft, but afraid that his words were coming out far too angrily. "I'll need your help."

"Okay Uncle Piccolo!" the child said, getting rather excited at the prospect of playing hero and helping Piccoloto rescue her father.

"I need you to help me find something special of your father's," he continued. "It has to be something that only your father would have, do you understand me? It has to be something that only the Gohan of this dimension would have."

Pan nodded. Piccolo thought that the concept might have possibly been a little too much for Pan's young mind to fully grasp, but she had always been intelligent for her age; she did have Gohan asher father, after all.

"I know just the thing!" she said. The girl ran out of the kitchen and in to the sitting room. She stopped suddenly in the doorway, and looked behind her to see whether Piccolo had been following her or not.

"Come on!" she told him, waving her arms in the direction of the sitting room.

Piccolo hesitated. Sounds of a family that were generally having a good time and enjoying each other's company could be heard coming from inside the room, and he knew his presence would change that. He walked in nevertheless, not even blinking when all conversation stopped due to his presence.

"Piccolo?" someone gasped. The Namek was a little surprised when he realised that there was no disgust in the voice, as there had been in Chichi's. He looked over to see the source of the voice, Gohan's younger brother Goten, smiling at him.

"Piccolo!" the demi-Saiya-jin repeated. "Man, I thought you were dead! What are you doing here?"

"Saving your brother, hopefully," Piccolo growled.

While the demi-Saiya-jin and Namek had been conversing, Pan had made her way over to a bookcase, and was now effortlessly climbing the shelves to reach a book at the top.

Piccolo looked around the room at the various faces, mostly familiar. Still, there was one energy signature that didn't belong here.

"Pan!" Videl screamed as she realised her daughter had reached the top shelf of the book case. Pan wobbled a bit as she pulled out an exceptionally large book, before she jumped back down to the ground.

"It's okay Mom!" Pan said, holding the book up. "I've got what I needed."

Piccolo's eyes fixed on Videl, then on the man that was sitting next to here. He looked a little like Gohan, with short black hair and wide eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses, but Piccolo could tell, without the man even speaking, that he was nothing like Gohan.

The man was staring at Piccolo as though the alien was about to eat him alive. Piccolo couldn't help but bare his fangs at the new face. The man squealed in fright and clutched Videl's hand as though the woman could save him.

Videl caught what was happening between the human and the Namek and sighed.

"Sorry," she said. "I haven't introduced the two of you yet. Piccolo; this is Daniel. Daniel; Piccolo. He's an old friend of the family."

"I've got it Piccolo!" Pan interrupted, handing the book to the Namek.

Piccolo stared at the book that was placed in his hands for a few moments, wondering what significance it could possibly have. The book's title was simple enough; 'Alexander the Great.' Piccolo wondered what a man could have possibly achieved in his lifetime to be known forever after as 'the Great', and more than that, wondered if this book would work. After all, Gohan did enjoy his job as a history professor, and other Gohans in other realities had probably made this same career choice as his Gohan had. Not to mention that there were probably thousands of other people in this world alone that owned this book.

"Open it up," Pan told him after Piccolo had spent several uneventful seconds staring at the front cover, wondering at the book's significance.

Piccolo did as the girl instructed. He turned the front cover aside, careful not to tear the shiny paper jacket, and noticed the words which were scribbled next to the title page in thick black felt pen.

"HAPPY 28th BIRTHDAY DAD! LOTS AND LOTS OF LOVE! PAN!"

How many Gohans would be a history professor? Probably a few. How many of those would have a daughter named Pan? Still probably quite a number. How many of those would have received this particular book from her, with that specific inscription on their last birthday? Piccolo was willing to bet that there was only one.

"Thank you Pan," he said, ruffling the girl's messy hair.

Piccolo sighed and turned around to find that Daniel was still staring at him in shock and fear.

"Do you really think that this fool can take Gohan's place?" he growled at Videl. "He's only been gone for a couple of months and yet you replace him with this weakling!"

Piccolo turned to leave, but found he couldn't do it without adding one last painful comment.

"You don't deserve him," he told Videl.

"What; and you do!" Videl asked, sounding rather upset that Piccolo had chosen to criticize her.

Piccolo didn't answer. He found he didn't have a reply. It was hard to know what to say to defend yourself against a stabbing remark that you yourself had always agreed with. He knew he didn't deserve Gohan at all; he had done far too many cruel and evil things to deserve even the friendship of some so pure and beautiful. For Dende's sake; he had spent the first eight years of his life trying to kill the boy's father.

But at least he recognised how lucky he was to know Gohan. At least he realised how precious Gohan's inner beauty was. At least…

"At least he tries!" Goten's indignant voice called over to Videl from the other sofa. "I'm beginning to wonder if Piccolo is the only one in this family who cares that Gohan is gone!" Goten continued. "You all say that you miss him, yet Piccolo is the only one that's doing anything to get him back!"

Pan let out a 'huff' that obviously meant she wasn't happy with what Goten was saying.

"Apart from Pan of course," Goten added, "but you won't let her do anything, anyway!"

Goten had jumped to his feet by this stage. Chichi stood in the kitchen doorway, looking from one person to the other with eyes so sad and tear-filled that she looked as though she would burst into tears at any second.

"For what it's worth Piccolo," Goten said. "I hope you find him, and even though I can't really remember what the two of you used to be like, I've heard stories, so…" A huge smile burst onto Goten's face. "I hope the two of you work everything out. Tell Gohan I said hello, for me, would you?" Goten laughed, the sound so unexpected in the solemn room that it made Piccolo smile.

"Thank you," Piccolo said, nodding in gratitude at Gohan's brother.

Videl and Daniel sat beside each other on the couch, both of them looking rather disgusted. Pan was smiling quite widely by now, echoing Goten's enthusiasm and joy.

Chichi, Piccolo was surprised to discover, was still almost close to tears. She stared at her youngest son for a couple of moments, before the tears began to fall down her face. Piccolo had never seen the woman cry genuinely before. Sure, she had faked tears many a time to get attention before, but never had he seen her so sorrow-stricken and vulnerable.

"I just wanted," the woman sobbed. "I just wanted to keep my boy safe and happy. I'm a failure though, aren't I? You made him happier than I ever could." Chichi sniffed, trying to hold back the tears. "I don't want to give up on him yet."

"You haven't given up on him," Piccolo told her, forcing himself to stay civil for the moment. He and Chichi had something in common; their pure love for Gohan, and for now, that was all that mattered, and Chichi finally seemed to realise that as well.

"Take care of my baby okay?" Chichi asked him. "And tell him I'm sorry."

Piccolo nodded, and forced himself to smile at the woman. He turned around one last time, and gave Pan and Goten a parting grin, purposely ignoring Videl and Daniel as he did so.

With that he stepped out of the room. The instant he did so, Chichi snapped out of her solemn mood and turned back into the screaming harpy Piccolo would always remember her as.

"You two-timing…" Piccolo couldn't help but grin as he heard Chichi turn on her son's wife, calling the woman every name under the sun, and then demanding that Videl and Daniel get out of her house.

Kibito Kai smiled at the Namek as he emerged from the house.

"I take it things got a little interesting in there?" the Kai commented. "Did you get it?"

Piccolo held up the book triumphantly.


	13. Beautiful

AN: Yes, I'm back; believe it or not. Sorry it's taken so long. I won't give you any excuses. You're too intelligent for that.

Just another reminder that this story is yaoi (just in case you've forgotten). And now, before I get distracted again, let's get on with the story.

**Chapter Ten – Beautiful**

_There is fear in his voice. You can count on one hand the amount of times you've seen him genuinely afraid before. There's a low growling just below his words that means he's petrified, even though no-one else notices it._

_It wasn't supposed to be like this. You were supposed to be prepared. As far as everyone knew until recently, you **were** prepared, and yet somehow this new situation has everybody scared almost to death, even him, which just seems wrong because surely someone as strong and reliable as he is shouldn't be scared of anything, not even this Cell creature, whatever he is._

_Everyone is silent for a moment. Perhaps it is because they have nothing to say, or perhaps it is because of the fear, but you think you know the real reason._

_They are all silent as they take a moment to realise that all their preparation was for nothing, because while everyone could have banded together to defeat the androids, it seems unlikely that anyone could beat Cell._

_Everyone is silent because they have only just realised that all this time spent preparing for the androids, there was something much worse just around the bend._

_Cell, whoever that is, has arrived.

* * *

_

The next few days were completely chaotic. No-one in the Saiya-jin colony had any time to spare, least of all us. We quickly became seen as a couple of heroes, although neither of us wanted the attention from the lesser fighters orjokes from our peers thatcame with the title of 'heroes'.

At first I couldn't really see what all of the fuss was about. All we had done was dispatch a couple of opponents. I had only to check the power levels of those around me to remind myself that barely any of the other Saiya-jins could have defeated them, let alone as easily as we had; Kakarot and Vegeta certainly, but no-one else that I knew of.

It wasn't only our time that was sparse. Everyone was put to work as much as possible in preparation for the upcoming war. No-one knew when the Sentilese would strike, or on which one of the Saiya-jins planets their attack would be directed.

We had almost no time to ourselves any more. The closest we got to being affectionate was when, at the end of a long day, I would curl up in your arms to go to sleep, too tired to do or say anything else.

Neither of us mentioned the kiss we had shared. There were more important things to worry about. There were however, so many times that I wanted to simply lean over and kiss you, but I still didn't know whether the gesture would be welcomed. You had been awfully silent ever since our lips had come in contact with one another. For now, we would simply remain close friends.

* * *

Days and nights passed, and nothing seemed to progress or change. Battle I can live with, but the endless wait before hand is torturous.

Finally we received word that the Sentilese had attacked one of our settlements closest to planet Sentil; a dry, desert-like planet called Tunuk. Vegeta called an immediate strategy meeting.

"The Sentilese have made an unusually bold move," Kakumbus explained. "Attacking a planet so close to their own system means they have the advantage over us as far as travelling time goes, and it will be easier for them to fall back in the case of a retreat. However, it is practically an invitation for us to invade their home planet after driving them back from Tunuk. Tunuk is by no means small, and the people there should be able to mount significant resistance until we arrive there."

"I know its close," Kakarot put in, "but still, why would Sierra attack there? It has no tactical significance whatsoever, and there are plenty of other targets even closer to her own system that she could invade which would pretty much ensure her victory."

"Unless it's a trap," I answered.

"I was cautious of that too, my boy," Kakumbus said. "Sierra may very well be underestimating our intelligence, and assuming that we will all rush off to war, leaving Earth insufficiently guarded."

"Still," Vegeta commented. "It would be quite easy to mount a fast and final attack on planet Sentil if we brought a significant number of troops to Tunuk."

"I agree," Kakumbus stated. "It is simply a matter of finding a balance between the two."

"When's Tunuk's full moon?" Kakarot asked.

"Let's see," Kakumbus paused as he performed a few quick calculations in his head. "The next one should be in about two hundred and twenty one years by my reckoning."

"Well, we can rule out the full moon strategy," Kakarot said, sending a smile at Vegeta. A smile which was enthusiastically returned and which, I might add, not a single person in the room could have missed.

"Apparently," Kakumbus said, deliberately stirring the comfortable silence that had settled in the room, "we won't need our other forms if the public's opinion of Gohan and Piccolo's strengths is to be believed."

A few of the room's occupants let out small chuckles at Kakumbus's joke, but I remained silent.Every single person in the room apart from Kakumbus and the two of us was wearing a scouter, and I was suppressing my ki. If they knew how much power I truly have, I doubt they would have been laughing.

"Actually," I said solemnly, silencing the remaining laughter. "Why don't I stay here and defend this planet while you're gone; then you can take more soldiers with you."

I glanced back at you quickly, searching for some sign of approval. You gave me a subtle nod, and I turned my attention back to the meeting.

"That's right," Kakarot said thoughtfully. "You and your Namek are both originally from this planet, aren't you?It makes sense that you would want to defend it."

As soon as I answered 'yes' the rest of the room began to work out who else should stay behind and who should go to Tunuk. We didn't even get to voice our opinions on the matter, but I was happy with how things turned out. Kakumbus was placed in charge of those who were left on Earth, along with a small battalion which included Letus and Kabaj.

* * *

After less than twenty-four hours more preparation, the Saiya-jin army had boarded their ships and was ready for war. The largest ship thankfully stayed behind. I had begun to think of it as home, although I did spare a thought for Vegeta and the many other Saiya-jins that had undoubtedly called it their home for most of their lives. It was essential to maintain the illusion that there was still a large battalion of Saiya-jins left on Earth however, otherwise humankind might think of started some sort of resistance while the king was gone. That was a situation I did not want.

In any case, I was incredibly glad when the Saiya-jins were gone, because it meant that you and I were finally able to get some time to ourselves.

I had missed the times during which I had you all to myself so much that as soon as the other Saiya-jins had left and I returned to our room, I simply walked up to you and threw myself at your chest, hoping that you would hold me up. I'm not so sure my legs had enough strength to do that all by themselves at that moment.

"Gohan," you murmured, sounding slightly surprised by my sudden actions.

"They're gone," I muttered into your chest. "I know I shouldn't be happy about that, but I am."

"Gohan," you repeated. "What…?

Your voice couldn't express your question eloquently enough, but I felt a gently nudge via our quickly developing mental link that let me know what you wanted to ask. Did the kiss mean that we were more than we were before? Now that we finally had some time alone with one another, could we work everything out now?

I wanted the answers to these questions as much as you did, but this was one question no-one could answer for us. So, I gathered up my courage once more and spoke, hoping that you wouldn't use the same excuses you always had.

"I…" I hesitated a little, still nervous. It's not every day youhave to admitsomething like this to your lifelong crush. "I would like there to be more; if that's what you want of course."

"That…would be nice." You smiled as you spoke, but there was still a lot of hesitance in your voice.

"I promise I'm not confusing you with the other Piccolo," I told you, but now that I think about it, I'm not so sure how true that statement was. It seemed to be enough for you however, for you closed what little distance there was between us and placed a chaste kiss on my forehead.

"You look tired," you commented.

"I feel it," I replied.

With that you scooped me up in your arms, letting my head rest on your shoulder.

"This feels nice," I commented, unable to think of a more eloquent way of putting it at that point in time.

You carried me over to the bed and put me down ever-so-gently, even pulling back the blankets and then placing them back over me, almost as a parent would for a small child. You leaned down and gave me another kiss on the forehead, and it was then that I realised you planned to take away the one thing that gave me pleasure at the end of the day. For some reason, you weren't going to join me.

"Please stay," I begged, grabbing hold of your arm before I could stop myself.

You sighed, and a slight grimace appeared on your face.

"Do you know how hard it is to hold you at night and not do anything?" you asked. "I've lost count of the amount of times I've wanted to wake you up just so I could, of all pointless things, kiss you. You're tired, and tonight you need your sleep, so I'm not going to chance it."

"I'd rather you than sleep," I said, meaning every word of it.

You sighed once more, and pulled your arm away from mine to take off your cape and hat.

I smiled as I realised you were going to join me, and shuffled over a little to give you enough room. Your arms quickly snaked around my torso as you climbed in, pulling me close to you. I quickly returned the action, curling myself as tightly around you as I possibly could.

"Piccolo, I…"

I meant to say 'I love you' but my lips found yours before they could finish the sentence. This time, you responded quickly, almost eagerly, although you made sure the kiss remained slow and soft. I don't know how long we stayed together, but it was a while before we parted, both out of breathe. There was a blue tinge on your lips and cheeks that would have to pass for a blush, and to be honest, it was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen.

Smiling widely, I snuggled back into the crook of your neck. Before long my eyes drifted closed and I fell asleep to the sound of your breathing.

* * *

The next morning dawned quietly. With sunrise came the knowledge that we could not simply lie in one another's arms all day, and as soon as I saw the light streaming through our window, I rolled over and attempted to nuzzle so far into your neck that I'd be able to completely ignore the rest of the world.

_Good morning,_ you greeted me via telepathy.

"Morning," I murmured against your neck.

For once there was no screaming voice outside our door, demanding that I needed to see Vegeta, nor was there any crisis that needed immediate attention. It was nice, but also in a way, very troublesome. Pulling yourself out of bed when you have no particular reason to is something incredibly difficult to do, especially when you have a perfectly beautiful pair of lips in said bed, simply waiting for you to kiss them.

And kiss them I did. It was almost an hour before we finally decided to crawl out of the blankets and attend to the few responsibilities we had.

I reported to Kakumbus that morning, knowing that if anyone was going to burden me with too much to do, it would be him. It was best to get these things out of the way. When I asked what I should be doing however, I was given an answer much better than the one I was hoping for.

"I don't know," Kakumbus told me.

"You don't know?" I repeated, making sure I hadn't misheard him.

"I… don't… know," Kakumbus repeated very slowly and very clearly. "There is barely any work to do around here while the rest of the population is gone. If you really need something to dothen I suggest you go scouting with your Namek. Avoid humans if at all possible. If they realise there's only a handful of us left here they might try to attack."

"What's the point in going scouting then?"

"To be honest boy," Kakumbus sighed. "Because I would prefer some time without your company, as pleasurable as it may be." I could tell there was too much sarcasm and bitterness behind Kakumbus's words, but I couldn't fault him for it. I wasn't exactly itching to spend time with him either.

So I took his suggestion. You and I went, shall we say, scouting.

* * *

You looked around carefully as we flew, well aware that I knew where I was going, even if you did not. I don't know whether or not you knew of the existence of our special little place, but it seemed less and less likely the closer we got to it. I hoped it still existed and hadn't been destroyed by the Saiya-jins.

Eventually we reached our destination. It was still just as beautiful as I remembered it. Water flowed over the land and down a small waterfall. A few trees lined the river. Everything was peaceful.

You looked around wide-eyed for a few moments at the scenery before you.

"It's beautiful," you said. You closed your eyes then, and I could tell from the calm look on your face that you were enjoying the sound of the water gently trickling and splashing over the rocks.

"Back home," I whispered, quite confident that you could would still hear me. "You loved this place so much. I though you would like it as well."

"Thank you," you said, sending me a smile. You flew right up to me then, and I was quite surprised when I felt your lips press against my own, making you the initiator of a kiss for the first time.

We both smiled as we parted, and soon you had settled in the position I remembered you for, floating cross-legged in the air, meditating to the sound of the waterfall behind you. It felt just like old times, and like I had when I was younger, I settled by the river and watched you, taking in every small twitch of your muscles and every tiny detail of your face.

I've lost count of the amount of times I've interrupted your meditation sessions, either deliberately or accidentally, and though you pretend to be annoyed with me, I know you don't really mind. Watching you then, I had soon decided it was time for a whole new method of distraction.

I waited for a couple of hours, letting you get some good meditation time in, before I quietly flew up to you and sat down in your lap. Your eyes flew open immediately.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked mischievously.

You didn't answer for a while. I think I might have stunned your thoughts right out of you. Finally you smiled, and reached a hand up to delicately stroke the side of my face. I couldn't help but blush. You leaned forward and whispered into my ear.

"You," you answered, before placing a kiss on my neck.

I suddenly became aware that certain parts of our bodies were becoming very irritated by the exchange.

"And what have you decided about me?" I asked, trying to keep some control over myself and finding it surprisingly difficult. My legs had begun to wrap around your body, seemingly of their own will.

"That you're beautiful," you answered, still whispering close to my ear, so that I felt your soft warm breath against my skin. I had not been expecting such a straight-forward answer from you, and could find no reply but to blush and shiver in pleasure.

Your lips began moving down my neck again, leaving tiny, gentle bites behind that soon had me mewling in pleasure. Your hands tightened around me, stopping me from falling as I undoubtedly would have, too wrapped up as I was in the amazing feelings you were creating in me to worry about something as unimportant as gravity.

My eyes closed in blissful surrender, and when I opened them again I found you had moved us to the side of the river. Your hands began to move, carefully sliding the fabric from my shoulders. Your lips continued to slide against mine, and I could do nothing but rock against you, giving in completely to this sensation. It undoubtedly felt better than anything I had ever done with Videl, and yet we still had all of our clothes on. I don't think I've ever wanted one person so much.

"Piccolo," I moaned softly.

"Ssh…" you silenced me with a soft finger placed against my mouth.

A couple of seconds later the hand returned to its place on my back, and realised you were lowering me to the ground. The skin on my back which you had exposed earlier came in contact with the cold green grass beneath me. My lips came in contact with your warm grass-green ones above me, as it was long time before they parted.

Soon I felt one of your hands tugging at my belt. After a couple of moments of unsuccessful tugging you chose to simply rip it instead.

"I'll make you a new one," you promised me in whispered tones, although my torn clothing was the farthest thing from my mind at that moment. My gi pants followed the belt, and your hand reached down to caress me.

You touched me. I don't know how else to say it without debasing it or making it seem less perfect than it really was. Describing it with words seems completely pointless, because words are, no matter how hard I try, totally inefficient to name the sensations that overcame me. Lights danced behind my closed eyes. The entire world suddenly turned into sweet song and beauty. I think I screamed out your name.

Then it was finished, and I lay there, panting and crying in your arms. You wiped the tears away from my face with one very gentle finger, kissing the places on my cheeks where they had been.

"I love you," I panted, "so much."

_I love you too_, you said through our mind link, for your lips were too busy pressing against mine for speech.

I realised then that I hadn't given you pleasure in return, and moved my arm to your belt. Your hand grabbed my arm before it could complete its journey.

"It's all right," you told me, moving my hand so that it lay comfortably in your own.

"That's right," I sighed. "Nameks don't."

"Namek's don't?" you said with a grin. "Where did you hear that?"

"I…." I was completely lost for words now, and despite of what had just happened, found myself blushing once more.

"We can do it, and we do, but no as often as humans. We don't have that ridiculous urge humans do either," you explained. "It's regarded as being something much more private and important, like a commitment if you will, and that's exactly what it's going to be for me when…"

The look on your face told me you were going to say something else, but at that moment your head shot up and you began gazing off in the distance. It took me a couple of seconds to discover what had caught your attention, but soon I felt the energy signal you had found, and lying there carelessly suddenly didn't seem like such an intelligent idea.

"Whatever it is, it's close to the base," you observed.

"Come on," I said, getting to my feet. "We have to get back."

You stopped me from flying off, and when I looked down I remembered why.

After you quickly replaced my pair of gi pants with a new set we flew off as fast as we could in the direction of the Saiya-jins' base.

"It's not Sentilese," you stated as we flew.

"No," I agreed, shaking my head. I did some quick calculations in my head and realised that my earliest fears about this new power were probably justified.

If it was what I thought it was then we were all in trouble. I had spent so much time worrying about Saiya-jin politics and Sierra that I had forgotten something which should have been a much bigger worry.

Buu had just awoken.


	14. Out Of Your Reach

AN: This story is plodding along at the moment. I absolutely refuse to let it die though, so don't worry. The story will be finished. It may just take a little while.

Also, I must apologise for the months long break between chapters; first, it was university work, then the challenge of National Novel Writing Month which meant that all my creativity was poured into my novel instead of my other fanfics.

I'm not going to bother with a disclaimer or warnings this time round, because, to be quite honest, I think we all get the idea by now.

**Chapter Eleven: Out of Your Reach**

_There is something tangible in the air; perhaps anger; perhaps pride, but whatever it is, it makes the air seem thick, and every movement in this atmosphere seems to take twice as much energy and time as usual._

_This isn't the first time you've found yourself having this argument. Most times it is quieter than this, and usually you let one or two hurt looks say everything you want to, but that never seems to work and your mother ends up winning anyway. _

_Not anymore. This is something you believe in strongly, and it's time she realised that you always fight for what you believe in._

"_That thing is a dangerous monster, Gohan!" your mother shrieks._

'_Thing.' How could she call him a 'thing'? Sure, he looks a little strange, but she hasn't even tried to get to know him a little better. If she had then she would know what you do._

"_He's evil, Gohan!" she shouts. _

"_He's not evil!" you shout back. She seems taken aback for a second. You never shout like this, especially not at her._

"_Mister Piccolo's not evil," you continue. "He's a little grumpy sometimes, but he's kind, and I love him."_

_You don't really know what you're saying at this age. You mean love as some sort of ultimate version of friendship, but she scowls at the idea._

"_Gohan." Her tone is almost a warning, as if she's trying to stop the both of you from getting any more aggressive than you already are._

"_He's not evil," you repeat. "He's my friend."_

"_You're still not going anywhere!" your mother screams. "You're going to study!"_

_And so, the fight ends as it usually does. You are banished to your room, where you will be expected to spend the rest of your day._

_Of course, your room has a window, and provided you are back when your mother brings you lunch, she won't be any the wiser.

* * *

_

I burst into Kakumbus's room, not thinking to knock first.

"Kakumbus!" I shouted. "We have a situation!"

Kakumbus's immediate response was to give me a harsh glare. It was only then that I realised Kakumbus and Kestra were too close to one another to have only been talking.

"Sorry," I sighed, feeling extremely weird about the situation. Kestra still looked like Videl, after all. "But it's important."

"It had better be," Kakumbus muttered, disentangling himself from Kestra's arms.

A couple of seconds later Letus burst into the room in a state of panic that must have looked similar to my own.

"Kakumbus!" he screamed. "Either all of our scouting equipment is broken, or we have a serious problem!"

"I'm afraid it's the second one," I said. Letus's eyes opened wide in horror.

"You know what it is then?" Letus asked.

"Would someone please explain to me what is going on right now?" Kakumbus muttered.

"Sorry sir," Letus said. "We picked up an abnormally high reading from the West. It appears to be heading this way."

"Don't worry too much," I said. "He's just turned around."

"I'm not sure how you would have any comprehension of what we're about to face when neither I nor Letus do," Kakumbus said, "but seeing as you seem to have some idea of what this is, why don't you enlighten the rest of us?"

I could feel your eyes burning into the back of my head. You wanted an answer as much as the rest of them.

"It's called Buu," I explained. You looked slightly shocked for a moment as you recalled my tales of fighting Buu back in our world. Kakumbus looked more bored and unimpressed than scared, but I continued. "He has an incredibly high energy level, and is incredibly destructive but I wouldn't say that his intentions are evil. He has the ability to turn people into chocolate, or other foods, then absorb or eat them. He acts extremely immature, which means he's completely unpredictable, but it can also work to our advantage. We could possibly befriend him, but this is a risky way of doing things. If he ever gets upset… well, let's just say we don't want to get him upset."

"So, what would you advise?" Kakumbus asked me, "and please use your head instead of your heart for once."

It was a difficult choice to make; attempt to befriend Buu and pacify him as Hercule had done back in our world, and risk the arrival of Evil Buu, or…

"If we take him out now then it means he won't be able to get stronger in the near future," I explained.

"What do you mean?" Kakumbus asked.

"If Buu gets upset then he might release his evil form, which is exponentially more powerful. If the Evil Buu then defeats the other on, then he'll turn into his ultimate form, and we won't stand a chance."

Kakumbus nodded. I could tell exactly where his thoughts were leading.

"He's not naturally evil though," I added, knowing already that it wouldn't do much to sway Kakumbus's decision. "He's like a child."

"How does he know all this?" Letus asked in the background, scratching his head in confusion. His question was completely ignored.

"Do you think you can take him on?" Kakumbus asked the two of us.

"It will be close," I admitted. "But I know of many of his attacks already, so we'll have the advantage. I'd say we could win."

"But you just said he's not evil!" Letus protested.

"I don't want to kill him either," I told Letus, "but if we don't then we could all die."

* * *

"Are you sure we will be able to beat him?" you asked me after we had left the room and were away from everyone else.

"I hope so," I told you.

Our conversation was quickly cut short as I found my path blocked by one of Kakumbus's arms.

"I think it's about time you let us know what it is you're hiding," he commented.

"If you don't mind," I said, shoving past his arm, and pretending not to have taken any notice of what he said. "I have a battle to fight."

"Buu can wait," Kakumbus insisted. "It's time to tell the truth Gohan. How do you know so much about what we are up against? Who are you really?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I did tell you."

"I doubt that."

The man's insistence was quickly becoming frustrating. Why did he have to choose then of all times to want an explanation?

I sensed, rather than heard, a soft growling behind me, and knew that you were becoming as annoyed by Kakumbus's behaviour as I was.

"It's all right," I whispered back to you, silencing your growling. I had no idea whether I should trust Kakumbus anymore; his behaviour was becoming more and more unpredictable lately; but I suppose that after all I had put him through, he deserved at least some sort of explanation.

"I'm from an alternate reality," I told Kakumbus.

The older Saiya-jin raised one eyebrow in doubt.

"The truth Gohan," he insisted.

"That was the truth," I told him, making sure to look him in the eye. A moment of extreme doubt flitted across his face, and his eyebrows creased in worry. "I told you that you wouldn't believe me."

Kakumbus frowned at me. A slight growl began in the bottom of his throat as his Saiya-jin anger began to come forth, but he suppressed it, though his tail continued to lash backwards and forwards aggressively.

"I come from a world in which we've already fought Buu, which is why I know how to beat him," I told the still-shocked Kakumbus.

"And your Namek," Kakumbus said, throwing a look at you, "he's from this other reality as well?"

"No," I answered. "But I knew a different version of him back home, and I've told him about my past in the other reality."

"Well," Kakumbus said, stroking a spot on his chin as he took a couple of moments to digest what I had said. "That certainly wasn't the answer I was expecting."

"I certainly wasn't expecting to end up here either."

"And you don't want to return home?" he asked me, his tail waving wildly in the air behind him.

"There's no point in hoping for something that you already know is completely out of your reach," I said. I sensed a strange wave of sadness emanating from you, and I realised that what I had said may have upset you.

Kakumbus gave one small nod to that statement; a faraway look appearing in his eye, and I knew he wasn't thinking about my own predicament.

"I'll explain more to you when I get back from the fight," I said.

This time Kakumbus moved aside to let me through. He didn't even glance back at us as we left.

* * *

The search for Buubegan asa silent one. Our conversation with Kakumbus had left both of us emotionally drained in one way or another. I also knew that I would have difficulty killing Buu when I had so many good memories of him. He would always be there at our get-togethers, trailing along after Hercule like a loyal puppy, his own pet dog in his arms.

I sighed, wishing that I didn't have to do this. You glanced over at me, giving me a look that said so many things at once; you were hurt and sad, you really didn't know if this battle was a good idea. All that I heard through our mind-link was one very short and unexpected question.

_Are you all right?_ you asked me.

"I will be," I said, not believing my own words.

_You…_ you hesitated in your thoughts for a moment, and I wondered what was wrong. This must have had something to do with my earlier conversation with Kakumbus. _You want to return to your old world._

It wasn't a question, just a statement, but whether it was right or not is something that I'm still not sure of to this day.

_You said to me that you had nothing to return to, _you continued. _You lied, because I could see it when you were talking to Kakumbus; you want to return back to your own world._

"There are things I miss," I explained. "My daughter, my mother, the other you, and my other life, but there's…"

_There's no point in hoping for something that you know is completely out of your reach. Isn't that what you said?_

You frowned then, and I found that I had no answer. So this was what had been upsetting you. I was happy here, but I knew that I had no solution which would quell the doubt that had begun to form in your mind and heart.

There had only ever been one you. Try as much as I wanted, I knew that this was not the you I wanted to pretend it was. There was still love; so much love for this other Piccolo because of what we had been through together, but there was also one tiny part of me in the back of my mind that refused to believe the illusion.

_You don't have to pretend any more_, you continued. _If you want to go home, then that's fine._

"I don't know what I want anymore," I answered truthfully. "This world is not mine, and you're right; you're not the person I fell in love with, but if I don't believe that you are, then I'm not going to have anything to cling to anymore. Besides, even if you're not, I still love…"

Our conversation came to an abrupt end as we heard a loud roaring sound, and turned to our right to see what looked to be a spaceship hurtling to the ground, a trail of fire streaking out behind it. Even from where we were, at least a couple of miles away from the ship, we heard a loud thump when it landed.

I could tell from Buu's energy signal that he had just changed directions, and was now heading towards the ship, which would mean that he would pass right by us.

There was no point in thinking about the ship right at that moment. There were more important things to worry about as far as I was concerned.

"This is it!" I warned you, and powered up to super Saiya-jin. I felt your own energy rising inside you.

The minute or so between when we had first powered up, and when Buu arrived seemed to stretch into the longest time imaginable. Then eventually a speck appeared on the horizon, and seemed to keep flying straight for us.

One second… I could feel my heart racing in my chest, apparently beating far faster than I ever thought it could before.

Two seconds… I thought of my father, and Vegeta, remembering what I could about their own battle against Buu, and dreading the fact that they wouldn't be around to help if things got a little ugly.

Three seconds… I spared a thought for their counterparts, wondering how King Vegeta and Kakarot were doing with their own battles. Would the Saiya-jins win against Sierra?

Four seconds… I glanced over at you, and smiled warmly.

Then Buu was right before us.

"Wa?" he made a wordless sound, expressing surprise and a small trace of annoyance. "Why are there people in Buu's way?" he asked, his voice and demeanour as childlike as ever.

I frowned; the task of killing Buu now seeming even more difficult. Buu made a move to go around us, but we flew in front of him once more.

"Buu doesn't like it when people get in his way. Buu wants to see the smashed-up ship."

We still didn't move.

"Buu is getting angry!" Buu's voice began to get louder. Soon we would undoubtedly be involved in a difficult battle, but I still couldn't bring myself to make the first attack.

I had scanned the area around Buu when he had awoken, and felt the specks of life disappear one by one. I knew that he had already killed quite a few people, but I still couldn't bring myself to hurt him. You see, I couldn't help but think that like you, he could be good, if only he was given a chance.

Mercy however, was something I could not afford in this battle. Buu took advantage of my hesitation and charged towards me, landing a simple punch which sent me flying a few feet back in the air.

You screamed, and launched a powerful blast of energy towards Buu.

I frowned as I realised that whether I wanted it to be or not, the battle with Buu had begun.


	15. As He Did

**AN: **Thank you very much every one. Thanks to your support this story has now received over one hundred reviews. For those who are wondering, a lot of the questions you've been asking will be answered in the next few chapters. Also, there's an extra warning for this chapter; it contains a bit more violence than usual.

**Chapter Twelve: Like He Did**

_You thought for a moment that maybe you would have a chance of at least making some sort of difference to the situation; perhaps you could gather information;, maybe take out enough soldiers for the enemy to get a little scared and, in the best possible scenario, perhaps enough to seriously damage their operation._

_Right now though, you're wondering what on earth you were thinking. There are far too many enemies gathered below you, each of them aiming at you, ready to take you down in an instant. _

_A shower of ki blasts fire straight at you. You manage to dodge a couple, but eventually one of them hits you, then another, and soon you fall to the ground. The soldiers begin to run straight for you._

_You try to find the strength to stand, and somehow manage to pull yourself far enough up so that you're kneeling, but you know as they draw closer that they have beaten you. Now it's only a question of how many you can take down with you._

_Then a blast is fired right in front of you. Several of the soldiers stumble back and you wonder for a moment which side the blast came from. You hope it's from someone that wants these soldiers dead as much as you do, but with villains like this it may just as well be a displeased superior._

_Your vision moves up in the direction the ki blast came from, hoping to see a friend, dreading to see another enemy more ruthless and powerful than the other ones you are facing._

_There is the flapping of fabric as a rather tall, muscular and strangely familiar figure jumps down from the sky and begins attacking the soldiers. He stands in front of the enemies' ships' large headlights, so you can't see him perfectly, but his stance and the way that he moves practically gives him away, at least to your experienced eyes._

_Maybe it's just coincidence that he's here just in time to save you. Then again, it probably isn't. It's not the first time he's arrived just in time to stop you from getting hurt, flying down from the heavens like a guardian angel, and then destroying anyone who opposes him like the demon he is._

_He throws his latest victim over one shoulder, smashing the light behind him so that you can now clearly make out the deep green skin and pointed ears of your saviour. A smile breaks out on your face and you let out an exclamation of joy._

_He'll deny it. You know he will. He's not the type to make promises or to admit that he cares for anyone, but right now you feel as safe as you can possibly be, because you know that he will protect you._

_No matter how far apart you are, no matter what stands between you, if you are in trouble, he will come running. Your guardian demon will always protect you.

* * *

_

I charged into the fight, landing a punch at the lower part of Buu's back. He didn't expect this, and screamed in frustration, spinning around and aiming a punch at me which I managed to dodge easily.

He became even more frustrated then, puffing up and shooting steam from the holes on top of his head. He tried once again to hit me, and once again I dodged, moving around to land a sharp hit to the neck which sent him flying to the ground.

You were upon him again before he could stand back up, landing a series of kicks which didn't do that much damage, but were enough to keep him down.

Between the two of us the fight was far easier than I had thought it would be. I guess I had grown a lot more powerful since the last time I had fought Buu, and as we sent hit upon hit into Buu's soft flesh I couldn't help but feel that something was wrong about the situation.

Guilt made me hesitate for long enough for Buu to land a painful punch in my gut, but you quickly scored some sort of vengeance for it by firing a blast of ki straight at Buu's face. This did nothing but anger Buu, and he struck back, landing several punches on your body before I landed a kick on him which sent him flying away from you.

"Hey!" a voice from somewhere near ground level called up to us, momentarily disturbing the battle. I looked down for a second to discover Letus had joined us and was waving enthusiastically up at me.

Buu took advantage of my momentary distraction to fire an accurate burst of ki at my stomach. I blocked the next series of punches with my arms, and landed a powerful kick which sent Buu far enough away from me that I had a couple of seconds to shout down at the other Saiya-jin.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" I yelled at Letus. "It's dangerous."

"I know," Letus said. "I thought I could help."

Buu returned to me, and we sparred briefly, landing several punches and kicks each, before I followed up one particularly accurate punch with a burst of ki.

"You seem to be doing all right though," Letus commented with a frown.

He continued to watch as the two of us landed several more successful hits.

"This looks like it's a little too easy," Letus continued. "It looks less like a spar and more like a killing to me."

This made me stop for a moment, and sure enough, when I looked down at Letus I saw a definite scowl on his face. I glanced at the fight between you and Buu for a couple of seconds to find that you were keeping him at bay for the moment.

"And what if it is?" I asked, failing to stop my voice from breaking just a little bit as I spoke. "It's what Saiya-jins are good at, isn't it?"

"Maybe we are, and maybe in the time of the last King we would have destroyed him without a second thought, but we have no need to be mindless killers any more Gohan! Vegeta doesn't want us to be like that now! Why do you think Kakumbus is in such a position of power?"

"Twenty years ago," Letus continued. "We would have killed you and the Namek rather than accept help from you, but that way of thinking is gone now! We sought to make you our ally instead of destroying you, and I can't see any reason why we shouldn't do the exact same thing for Buu."

Buu stopped fighting as he heard Letus, and gazed down at the infuriated Saiya-jin. You were about to take advantage of this and land a kick to Buu, but you stopped before your foot could connect with Buu's pink flesh.

"Buu?" came a sound from our enemy. He was currently regarding Letus with a mixture of curiosity and happiness, like a child observing a present still encased in the wrapping. "Do you…" Buu hesitated as a smile broke out on his face, "want to be Buu's friend?"

"Yeah!" Letus waved up at him. "I was thinking that you could help us. We'll make it worth your while!"

"Get Buu ice-cream?" the pink creature asked.

"Sure!" Letus answered.

"It's not quite that simple!" I yelled down at Letus. "You might not be able to control him, and if you slip up…"

I was silenced as I felt a sharp and very deliberate blast of ki fly past barely an inch away from my ear. Letus didn't even have time to scream at the blast hit him directly between the eyes. The Saiya-jin fell to the ground immediately.

I glanced behind me, trying to see who had fired it, but there was no-one in sight. Whoever had killed Letus had disappeared swiftly, making it look as though the blast had been fired by none other than me.

Buu descended until his feet touched ground immediately beside Letus's body.

"Buu?" he said as he knelt down beside the man that had offered to be his friend. He reached out and gently poked the Saiya-jin's face. When Letus didn't respond Buu began to frown.

"Move!" he told Letus, with a strong note of sadness in his voice. "Move! MOVE!"

But no matter how loud Buu shouted Letus did not move. The pink creature eventually got back to his feet, and turned to glare up at me with an angry look that promised a lot of pain.

"Oh no," I gasped. "This is not good."

You glanced over at me, confusion and a trace of annoyance appearing on your face as you came to the same conclusion which Buu must have.

Letus and I had been yelling at one another just before he had died. The blast had been fired from my general direction. Of course it would make sense to Buu that I had been the one to kill Letus.

"Buu's friend is dead," Buu hissed. "Buu is angry!"

Steam began shooting from his head in torrential amounts. Buu screamed, and screamed until I was sure a normal being wouldn't have any voice left. The steam began to coalesce above Buu's head.

"We have to get rid of him _now_!" I told you. You nodded at me, even though I could tell you were still wondering whether it really had been me that had fired the shot at Letus.

We fired as many ki blasts as possible towards Buu, and soon the area around our opponent was completely obscured by a large cloud of dust. I finished the volley with a kamehameha wave which tore up the dusty ground.

I waited for a moment and listened, but I could no longer hear Buu's screams. We both fired a couple of extra blasts into the dust, just in case.

For a long moment nothing happened, and then a blast of accurately fired ki shot through the air and tore through your shoulder. You grimaced, and clutched the wounded part of your body; purple blood flowing out between your fingers.

A pink blur shot out from the dust and had head-butted you in the stomach before either of us could do a thing about it.

I gasped in shock as I realised we were no longer fighting Buu in his most innocent of forms. Nor was this the evil Buu that would have emerged from the original Buu's anger. In the hidden area which we had obscured by dust, the evil Buu had managed to absorb the innocent one to become closer to complete, and therefore, much more powerful and far less easy to control.

Buu landed another couple of punches on your torso before I could do anything to stop him. I fired a quick blast at him which did nothing to stop him, but which reminded him of my presence on the battlefield. He turned around and grinned evilly at me. I expected him to immediately rush over to take care of me, but instead he thrust one arm out without looking and plunged it into your gut.

Your eyes went wide as the pain began to register. Buu removed his arm as quickly as it had plunged in, revealing it to now be covered in purple blood. You fell to the ground with a soft thud.

_I'm sorry_, I felt you whisper through our mind link just as your body hit the ground. _I'm sorry… but I couldn't… protect you like… he did…_

"Piccolo," I whispered, flying down so that I could see how bad your wounds were. I hadn't made it more than halfway though, when Buu slammed into me, making me fly back and crash into the rocky ground, forming a crater beneath me.

I got back to my feet as quickly as possible and wiped some blood from the corner of my mouth. My gi was slightly torn now, but I couldn't care. All that mattered was that you were seriously hurt, and the being responsible was doing nothing but staring down at me with that twisted grin of his, mocking me.

I let the anger flow through me, consciously letting my hidden powers out. Buu simply stood back as though waiting to see what I was about to do. My vision blurred, the sound around me became no more than a cacophonous mixture of my own screams and the crackling noises formed as my energy formed lightning and tore up the ground beneath.

Buu began to look worried as my energy level continued to rise. I felt something in my brain snap and realised that I had transformed into the second version of Super Saiya-jin. Still, the rage continued to boil inside of me. Buu fired a couple of angry shots at me, but the energy that was forming around me was enough to completely destroy any force the ki blasts had before they could connect with my skin.

I continued to scream, and soon I felt my hair grow suddenly to stretch right down my back. I knew from seeing my father transform that my eyebrows would now be disappearing. I had just achieved the level of Super Saiya-jin three.

I panted for a while, simply getting used to this new form, before quickly glancing up to glare at Buu. He looked worried for a moment, but then his usual confident smile reappeared on his face.

The two of us charged at one another, trading an equal amount of blows. I landed a particularly powerful kick to his stomach which made him grimace. He fought back with an enormous amount of ferocity then, and I could tell he was giving it all he had.

I was fine until Buu unexpectedly fired a close-range blast of ki straight at my stomach, the pain and shock sending me back to the normal level of a Super Saiya-jin. I coughed blood, and realised that I did not have the energy left to transform into a stronger stage again.

Buu smiled evilly then, and charged towards me, kicking me straight in the stomach, and then following up with a series of punches which I was helpless to block or counter. Soon he fired another ki blast which sent me flying to the ground, and I landed no more than one hundred metres away from where you had fallen.

I could feel wounds all over my body, and knew that several of my bones had been broken. I had also been knocked out of Super Saiya-jin altogether now. Above me Buu grinned wickedly and raised one hand above his head, forming a ball of energy which was no doubt intended for me.

I blinked drowsily, knowing that there was no way I would be able to escape this. I had barely enough strength left to stay awake. Buu chuckled evilly, and was about to fire the blast of ki at me when something slammed into his side, knocking him back and stopping him from finishing his attack against me.

Buu scowled, turned around, and began a fast-paced attack against the newcomer.

I squinted, trying to make out the figure which Buu was now fighting against. There was a blur of white and purple cloth, and a stance which I knew was familiar but which I also knew could not be possible.

I moved my head a little, turning it so that I could look over in the direction you had fallen. Your body still lay there, unmoving, and surrounded by a rapidly growing pool of your own blood.

I looked back up at my saviour, telling myself that I couldn't be seeing your purple ki and white cape. It wouldn't be the first time I had imagined your presence. I blinked a couple of times, before I finally lost my fight with unconsciousness and gave in to its sweet oblivion.


	16. Interlude IV

**AN:** Yes. This was a quick update. I couldn't very well leave you with that cliff-hanger for too long, could I?

**Interlude IV**

Piccolo grunted as he placed his hand upon the book, feeling a little foolish as he did so. Kibito Kai was mumbling something which sounded like complete and utter gibberish to Piccolo, but he wasn't about to question the Kai's actions when this could very well be his only chance to save Gohan.

A strange sort of power began to emanate from the book, and Piccolo pressed his hand against it harder, feeling for the first time that this had some chance of working. Kibito Kai stopped chanting and smiled encouragingly at him.

"Good luck," the Kai said, just before Piccolo was gripped by the strangest sensation he had ever felt.

The closest thing he could relate it to was the feeling of being part of an instant transmission. His gut felt like it was being pulled in the opposite direction to the rest of his body, and after a couple of seconds it felt like he was falling. The world smudged over his eyes, and then transformed into a blur of colour, light and darkness. Piccolo closed his eyes, unable to stand the sensation any longer.

When the sensation eventually stopped the first thing he became aware of was the two powerful kis battling one another not too far away from him. One was unmistakeably Gohan; the other felt rather a lot like Buu had.

Piccolo opened his eyes to see the battle raging on in front of him. Gohan's energy level was higher than Piccolo could remember it ever being before, and he realised as he took in his old friend's abnormally long hair that Gohan had managed to reach Super Saiya-jin three.

Piccolo heard the tiniest of scuffling noises behind him, like feet gently touching the ground, and turned around to see a tall woman with dark hair. She glanced up at him and smiled in a way which wasn't at all welcoming, before darting away behind some rocks.

Picollo ignored the woman for now. There were far more pressing matters.

He flew straight into the battle, but Buu sent an unexpectedly powerful blast of energy into Gohan's stomach before Piccolo could reach them. Buu now looked as though he was powering up another blast, one which would undoubtedly kill Gohan now that the half Saiya-jin was so badly wounded.

Piccolo flew straight at Buu, knocking him aside with all the strength he could muster. The pink being's concentration was broken, and the ball of energy he had been creating ceased to exist.

The two beings clashed violently, trading kicks and punches quicker than a normal human would be able to see. Piccolo took a couple of moments to search out with his mind, and relaxed a little as he felt Gohan's energy; it was weak, but it was still there. He wasn't too late. There was also another ki on the ground though, even weaker than Gohan's, and Piccolo glanced down for a moment to see a broken body which was disturbingly familiar.

His distraction was enough for Buu to score two painful punches in quick succession. Piccolo was back in the fight quickly though, and when Buu went to punch him again, Piccolo blocked it with his forearm, receiving a broken bone for his effort. Piccolo and Buu moved to kick one another at the same time, their legs meeting each other and causing them both to fly back a couple of feet.

Piccolo powered up a blast and fired it at the same time as Buu, and the ki blasts collided. Piccolo held his ground, adding more energy to the blast, but Buu's was stronger, and after a couple of seconds the blast tore into Piccolo, sending him to the ground.

He attempted to get back to his feet, growling when his strength failed him. He glanced over at Gohan's broken body, and tried to get up once more. He made it to his feet this time, just in time to stumble out of the way of another ki blast.

He could not move in time to stop Buu's next blast however, and was pushed to the ground by the force of it.

He lay there, waiting for another blow to come. It made sense to him that his life would end like this, once more in an attempt to save Gohan's life. His only regret this time was that he had not succeeded. At least he would have a chance of seeing Gohan in the afterlife here though.

But no blast ever came.

What did though was the sound of very delicate clapping. In the air above Piccolo, Buu looked down and away from his intended victim at the raven-haired woman on the ground.

"Well done," the woman said slyly, as though the entire fight had merely been a source of entertainment to her. "You're better than I could have possibly hoped, but it would be such a shame to kill such an impressive specimen, don't you think?"

Buu scowled, and moved to fire at the woman.

"Uh uh," the woman said, shaking her finger at the powerful creature. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. After all, why would you want to destroy the only person in the universe that could give you everything you have ever wanted?"

Buu's scowl grew even wider, but he did lower his arm.

The woman stared very pointedly at Buu. A spectator would not see anything happen, but would get the very strong impression that they had just been witness to something very spectacular. The air seemed to waver for a moment, and the scowl on Buu's face quickly changed to a wide grin. His eyes seemed to glaze over, as though he was looking at something no-one else could see.

After a couple of seconds the look on Buu's face disappeared, to be replaced with the scowl once more. He looked as though he was about to kill the woman, but he hesitated.

"Work for me," the woman told him, "and you could live like that for the rest of your life."

Buu seemed torn between destroying this woman and taking her offer.

"It wouldn't be hard work," the woman told Buu. "I would just need you to kill a few people or blow up a few planets every so often."

Buu regarded her warily for a few moments, before the glazed-over look returned to his face, and he moved down from the air to stand obediently beside the raven-haired woman.

She smiled as Buu drew near her, and the two of them began to walk off.

She glanced back at Piccolo before she left, smiling aggressively as she realised he was still awake and leaving him with a mocking wave.

"Now Buu," she spoke as they walked off. "From now on you are to obey my every order. You are not to kill anyone unless I give you permission. You may address me as Your Highness, or if you prefer, Mistress Sierra."

Piccolo lay back for a few moments, watched as the woman disappeared, and tried to gather enough strength to stand up. Eventually a ship took off in the distance, carrying Sierra and Buu no doubt.

Piccolo tried to tune out the noises of the ship taking off, and the thousands of other sounds that reached his sensitive ears, and focussed on the soft sound of Gohan's weak breathing. He could also hear the quiet sound of the half Saiya-jin's heartbeat; no more than the dullest of rhythmic thumps from where he lay.

It took a few more minutes of simply laying there, concentrating on the sound of Gohan's breathing, and on regathering his strength as quickly as possible before Piccolo managed to stumble to his feet.

* * *

Piccolo carefully picked Gohan up off the floor. The half Saiya-jin moaned as though in pain and curled in closer to Piccolo's chest, one hand curling tightly in the cloth of Piccolo's gi.

Piccolo limped over towards the other Namek, looking down on a face that was undeniably similar to his. It seemed impossible from the amount of blood the other Piccolo had lost, but his heart was still beating persistently in his chest.

Piccolo considered leaving his doppelganger behind, perhaps to be saved later, but the Namek on the floor opened one eye wearily, his eyes opening widely when he saw who it was that was standing above him.

"You…" the other Piccolo whispered weakly. Piccolo nodded, knowing that this other Namek would have learned of him through Gohan.

"Saiya-jin's base…" this Namek lying on the floor told Piccolo, waving one broken arm in the direction of the base. "They'll help…"

"Thank you," Piccolo told the other Namek, before setting off in the direction he had indicated.

He sensed a few rather weak signatures coming from a reasonable sized dome-shaped structure and guessed that this was the base the other Piccolo had told him about. He moved to the ground and entered.

* * *

Gohan regained consciousness to find he was being gently lifted out of one of the healing tanks and being shifted to a pair of strong arms. He leaned into them, welcoming the support, before he realised exactly whose ki signature he could sense.

"Piccolo?" he exclaimed, pulling back for a moment. "So that _was_ you…"

Gohan cast his gaze over his old friend's condition, noting that Piccolo was already free from any wounds he may have sustained in his fight against Buu.

"I've already been healed," Piccolo told Gohan, making the half Saiya-jin smile as though he was a child again.

He threw himself at Piccolo then, grabbing him in an enthusiastic hug which Piccolo hesitantly returned.

"I've missed you," Gohan whispered. "I've missed you so much."

The sound of someone clearing their throat reached Gohan's ears, and he very slowly and reluctantly pulled himself away from Piccolo to see Kakumbus standing at the door with his arms folded impatiently. Gohan looked over to the other side of the room to find Kabaj with a similar look on her face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Kakumbus said, doing nothing to hide the sarcasm from his voice. "But would you mind explaining what in HFIL has happened here?"

"We fought with Buu," Gohan began to explain. "But it didn't go as well as we could have hoped. He's in one of his most powerful forms now, and Piccolo and I were…"

Gohan paled as he remembered what had happened to his companion and searched around him, with both his eyes and his mind, searching for the Namek. He finally found him in the very corner of the medical room, locked up in one of the healing pods and still in rather bad shape.

"Big guy here," Kabaj said, nodding at the stronger Piccolo, "brought him in here right after he knew that you were going to be okay. He wouldn't even let me patch him up before he went out. You don't have anything to worry about. They're both going to be fine."

Gohan let out a sigh of relief, and then glanced at his old friend, silently inquiring as to why he had wanted to save the other Namek so much.

"I owed him," Piccolo explained. "For taking care of you in my absence."

Gohan smiled warmly at his friend for a moment, before frowning.

"What happened to Buu?" Gohan asked. "Did you manage to beat him?"

Piccolo scowled, an answer which Gohan knew meant no.

"A woman showed up just before Buu was going to kill me," Piccolo explained. "Her name was… Sierra I think."

The three Saiya-jins in the room turned to stare at Piccolo with unreserved shock.

"She managed to control Buu somehow," Piccolo continued. "He's under her command now."

"How could she be here? How could she know…" Kakumbus mused out loud. "It makes no sense!"

"It must have been Sierra that killed Letus," Gohan gasped as he remembered the other Saiya-jin's death.

Kabaj shrieked as she heard Gohan's words.

"What do you mean, 'killed Letus'?" she demanded. "My mate isn't… my mate can't be dead!"

Kabaj's tail lashed out angrily behind her, tears welled up in her eyes, and soon she had broken down in a fit of screaming and sobbing.

* * *

Piccolo and Gohan were finally able to find a way out of the room after what must have been another hour or so of questioning and explaining as everyone tried to fill in whatever gaps were missing in their knowledge of the battle.

It had taken a lot to settle Kabaj down, but she had eventually fallen asleep, sobbing and crying out for Letus in her sleep. Kakumbus was even now out looking for the fallen Saiya-jin's body. The older Saiya-jin seemed to have taken Piccolo's existence as proof that Gohan had indeed managed to travel between dimensions, but that had meant that he had then wanted answers to many of his questions about Gohan's journey, and what Gohan's own world had been like. Piccolo had finally managed to silence Kakumbus's queries with a growl that Kakumbus must have known was not an empty threat.

Now the two old friends walked back to Gohan's room, finding that an awkward silence had suddenly developed between them.

"So," Gohan said, more to fill the silence then because he actually had anything to say.

"I take it a lot has happened while you've been here," Piccolo said, before Gohan could think of anything else to fill the silence.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked as they reached his room.

"That man referred to me as your 'pet'," Piccolo commented with a scowl, "more than once."

"I've been here for nearly six months now Piccolo," Gohan commented. "Of course a lot has happened."

Gohan sat down on his bed and smiled at Piccolo, before waving around the room.

"Make yourself comfortable," he told the Namek.

"I want to know everything about what's going on here," Piccolo said as he found a spot to lean against on one of the room's walls.

"All right," Gohan sighed, "but it's going to be a long story…"


	17. A Difficult Choice

**AN:** And so, we finally reach the chapter that I think everyone's been waiting for ever since 'When I Grow Up'. I actually had planned for this chapter to be up a lot sooner, but between life getting in the way, and my muses apparently on strike, it took just a little longer than expected.

You know something? I think I'm going to miss writing in first person.

**Chapter 13 – A Difficult Choice**

_The pain is slowly starting to fade; very slowly; but you know that it will eventually disappear entirely if you are patient enough, and don't go straining yourself over the next few days. There is another pain though, just behind your heart. You're not sure whether it has been caused by sorrow, guilt, or a mixture of both._

_His death plays in front of your eyes time and time again, and you can't shake the guilt that comes when you think that he died because of you; because you weren't strong enough to fight. If you had been strong enough, then he might have been standing in this room with everyone else._

_Around you the grown-ups seem to have decided that they will be travelling in the hopes that they can wish everyone that the Saiya-jins killed back to life._

_If you had been strong enough, then you could have used the Earth's Dragonballs instead of travelling to another planet._

_You know what you must do. There's only one way you can make up for not being strong enough. You know that your mother is going to be furious when you tell her what you intend to do. She'll scream and she'll rave and she'll demand that you stay right where you are._

_Usually you wouldn't dream of disobeying your mother. What your mother says is law; but that fact remains that his death was your fault, and this guilt won't disappear until you make up for your mistake._

_There is an argument going on in your mind. Part of you; the part that is made of all the normal memories a young child should possess, wants you to obey your mother's wishes, even though she has yet to speak them._

_The other part, which has seen far too much; has been far too close to death too many times for someone your age, knows that the only way you can make this better in your own mind is to fix the damage you have done._

_Finally, one choice seems to have won the argument in your head, and you announce your decision to join the group that will be travelling to another planet in order to revive your friends._

_Your mother reacts as you thought she would, demanding that you stay; that you focus your attention on your studies. You consider giving in, but part of you insists that you at least try and make her understand why you need to do this._

"_I need," you begin, "to bring Piccolo back with my own hands."_

"_Piccolo!" your mother screams. "Who cares about Piccolo!"_

_That's it. There's no decision anymore, and as your mother screams and cries about how you've turned into a delinquent over the past few months, you're happy, because you know you have made the right decision._

_You forget sometimes, that no-one else really cares about him, and if you don't give him your friendship, then he won't have anyone else's to fall back on, but situations like this remind you. You can't leave him alone like that. This decision is final.

* * *

_

It had taken the rest of the day for Gohan to tell Piccolo the full story, including Kakarot and Vegeta, and Sierra, and Buu's sudden arrival, and now stars were beginning to appear in the night sky outside as his story came to a close.

"I guess," Gohan finished with a sigh. "You know the rest."

Piccolo barely moved where he sat on the floor in Gohan's room, and made no acknowledgement that Gohan's tale was over.In fact, he had barely said a word the entire time.

"Piccolo?" Gohan asked quietly. "Are you angry?"

"Why would I be angry?" Piccolo growled.

"It's just that…" Gohan sighed, before a look appeared on his face that made it seem as though he was close to tears.

Piccolo frowned and got to his feet before sitting right beside Gohan on the bed, leaning over and grabbing the half Saiya-jin in an unexpected and rather awkward hug.

"I'm angry with someone," Piccolo said through the psychic link the two shared, "but it's not you."

Gohan seemed to brighten with this news, and leaned further into the embrace. Piccolo hesitated for a moment. Being unused to physical contact of any sort meant that it took a couple of moments for him to wonder exactly where his hands were supposed to move to. Gohan and his family made it look so easy, almost as though it was second nature. Piccolo wondered if he would ever be used to the feeling of having another being in his arms, just as his hands finally settled on Gohan's back.

"So," Gohan whispered against Piccolo's shoulders. "You're not jealous then?"

Something about the tone of voice Gohan used made Piccolo wonder if he wasn't being teased, and he frowned at the half Saiya-jin in his arms, a clear sign that he was a lot more jealous than Gohan had first thought.

At that moment the door to Gohan's room slid open, revealing another green and pink skinned Namek. The Piccolo of this strange new world stood at the open door for a moment, his own face settling into a scowl as he took note of Piccolo and Gohan in one another's arms.

Gohan pulled back slightly, but not enough to completely remove himself from Piccolo's arms. He looked from one Piccolo to another, before hanging his head sadly.

"I guess I have a rather difficult decision to make now, don't I?" Gohan muttered.

He suddenly brought his face up to meet that of the Piccolo he had known since he was a child, and smiled an obviously fake smile that said he was trying to put on a brave face, despite the fact that he wasn't feeling at all brave inside.

"Whatever I decide," Gohan whispered to the Namek who sat near him, his hands still possessively clasping at Gohan's back. "I want you to have this…"

With that Gohan angled his head upwards, so that his lips pressed gently against Piccolo's. They lingered there for a moment, just long enough for Piccolo to close his eyes and tighten his grip on Gohan's body.

When Gohan pulled away from the kiss he was panting, even though the kiss had lasted no longer than two seconds. He blushed as soon as his eyes met Piccolo's, and quickly disentangled himself from Piccolo's arms.

He paused at the door to his room, placing a hand on the other Piccolo's shoulder and smiling at his slave.

"I'm glad you're okay," Gohan told him, before leaving the room with one last hopeful smile for the two Nameks.

----

Gohan had no particular destination in mind, and wandered aimlessly, as he found he often did when he was thinking or trying to make an important decision. Sometime during the night he passed what must have once been Letus and Kabaj's living quarters. The female Saiya-jin's sobbing reached him through the walls, her grief at having lost her mate still lingering. He deliberately avoided the area which contained Kakumbus's rooms though; the last thing he needed at that moment was a lecture from the older Saiya-jin.

For a while Gohan wished that someone would be able to tell him what the correct decision was. It seemed an impossible choice; either the being he had loved since before he was old enough to know what love was, or his current lover. No matter what choice he made, he would be betraying someone.

If only there was a way for all three of them to be happy.

Being who he was, Gohan never once entertained the thought that perhaps there was a way he could be with both Piccolos at the same time.

---

Piccolo the slave hesitated at the door, waiting for the other him to nod before he entered Gohan's room. The Piccolo from Gohan's universe was far stronger than he was; he could tell that simply by observing the other Namek. There was something so much more hostile about this other Piccolo as well, thatthe slavebegan to wonder how it was Gohan had managed to break through this strong being's defences as the half Saiya-jin had done to him.

"Thank you," the stronger of the two Piccolos said, facing his doppelganger, "for looking after Gohan while I wasn't able to."

Gohan's slave was taken aback by the sincerity in the other Piccolo's voice and shook his head.

"It's nothing," the slave commented, taking the opportunity to observe this other him, and take in all the minute differences between them, of which there weren't many. "I suppose I should thank you as well."

"What for?" Piccolo frowned.

"If it wasn't for you," the slave answered with a half-smile, "then Gohan would never have thought to befriend me, and I probably would have been killed by the Saiya-jins."

The stronger of the two Piccolo's grinned at this comment.

"How was it," he asked the slave, "that I ended up so much more agreeable in this universe?"

"Well," the slave sighed. "From what Gohan's told me, I think it was because I… well, I didn't have to spend the first four years of my life alone."

Piccolo gave the slave a questioning look.

"King Piccolo Daimou was your father too, correct?" the slave continued. "He was alive for my birth, and raised me in the way of the Nameks. I never had to be alone as you did, at least until the Saiya-jins arrived and killed my father, and then it was only a few months before Gohan arrived."

Piccolo frowned at this and closed his eyes.

"I don't know how I'm going to live without him," the slave commented, making the other Piccolo's eyes fly wide open once more.

"What do you mean?" the stronger of the two asked, his eyes narrowing in confusion and suspicion.

"It's obvious that he's going to choose you," the slave commented sadly, turning to stare at the door that Gohan had left through. "I was only ever a substitute, after all."

Piccolo watched his slave counterpart for a moment, noting how sad the other Piccolo was, even though he was obviously trying to hide it. In his mind, Gohan had already made the choice, and for a moment Piccolo wondered what it would feel like if the other Piccolo was wrong. What would it be like to know that he was loosing Gohan once again, not to a pretty girl or to society's demands, but to someone that could offer Gohan almost the exact same thing that he could?

"You know," the stronger Namek began, bringing the slave's attention back to him, "there is a way that we can change things so that Gohan doesn't have to make such a difficult choice."

The two Piccolos stared at one another then, the weaker of the two with confusion and a small amount of distrust, the stronger with a look of confidence and a half-smile.

"It will make things easier for Gohan?" the slave asked.

"Yes," Piccolo said. "In a way we will also both be able to have Gohan. It may also help to solve the problem with Buu."

The slave regarded Piccolo for a moment before nodding.

"All right," he agreed.

The stronger of the two Piccolos strode over to the other side of the room to where his doppelganger stood and placed one hand on the slave's chest.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Piccolo asked the other him. "Once we fuse it can't be undone. You'll still have your own thoughts, but not your own body. I can't really explain what it feels like."

"If it can solve all of our problems like you say it can, then it will be worth it," the slave said.

There was a flash of light which could be felt, if not seen, from any corner of the small Saiya-jin ship, and soon, where once stood two Nameks, now there was one, exponentially more powerful than before.

* * *

Gohan paused for a moment as a strong wave of ki washed over the Saiya-jin ship. It had something to do with Piccolo; he could feel it, but it took him a couple of minutes to remember where he had felt a similar sensation before and realise exactly what had happened.

His first thought was to go back to his room, but he had barely taken two steps when he found Piccolo in front of him, having already left the room in search of Gohan.

Gohan hesitantly reached a hand up to gently touch the side of Piccolo's face; awe and wonderin the half Saiya-jin's eyesas he realised the extent of the combined Piccolos' new power. Piccolo smiled, and just let Gohan's hands travel where they would for a while, making a trail down the side of his neck and finally coming to rest, one on his shoulder and the other resting on Piccolo's muscular chest.

As soon as the touching had stopped however, Piccolo grabbed Gohan in his arms and pulled him close. One of the Namek's hands moved to tilt Gohan's head upwards. Their lips moved to meet one another's at the same time, caressing one another in a passionate kiss.

Piccolo couldn't help but let out a moan at the new sensations that were coursing through his body. It was the strangest mix of the exotic and the familiar; of this being so new and unknown, yet already knowing exactly how to move to make Gohan moan in pleasure and press even closer to him.

A tiny press of one of Piccolo's fangs on Gohan's lower lip, halfway between a bite and a caress, was all it took for Gohan to open his mouth eagerly. This was so perfect, the half Saiya-jin thought; even better that he had dreamed it could be.

They didn't know how long it was before they parted, but there was colour on both of their cheeks and lips. Gohan blushed even redder when he realised that sometime during the kiss he had begun hovering a couple of inches off the floor in an attempt to get closer to Piccolo.

"Perhaps," Gohan suggested with a wicked grin on his face. "We should go back to my room, hmm?"

Piccolo didn't need any more encouragement. He grabbed Gohan in his arms and quite literally flew back in the direction of the half Saiya-jin's room, ignoring Gohan's protests at being carried.

* * *

The door had barely closed when Piccolo leaned down to capture Gohan's lips in another passionate kiss. The two of them stumbled over to the bed, their hands roaming over one another's torsos.

Eventually they fell back onto Gohan's bed, landing so that Piccolo lay on top of Gohan. The two of them continued to kiss, letting out all the emotion they had kept hidden for so long. Soon they became aware that their activities had affected certain parts of their bodies, and Piccolo pulled back reluctantly.

"You know," Gohan managed to say, "how much this means to a Namek, don't you? If you don't want to do it then…"

Piccolo gently placed a finger on Gohan's lips, effectively silencing him.

"I know," Piccolo whispered, before removing his finger and leaning down to press a quick kiss on Gohan's lips, "but we've already waited far too long for this."

Gohan grinned enthusiastically at this remark and wrapped his arms even tighter around Piccolo's torso, pulling the Namek closer so that their lips could meet once more.

At first they both moved slowly, every touch gentle and loving, as though they were both afraid to spoil the moment, but soon their touches grew to be more demanding as they tugged on one another's clothes, desperate to feel the smooth skin beneath. After a few minutes their clothes had found their way on to the floor, torn in places and completely forgotten.

Gohan remembered how sensitive Piccolo's ears had always been, and so took the first opportunity to begin kissing and nipping at them, earning him a low groan of approval from Piccolo. Piccolo's hands continuously roamed over Gohan's body, exploring every inch of the half Saiya-jin's smooth skin, while his mouth left a trail of small kisses on Gohan's neck and shoulders.

All the while their bodies slid against one another, making it harder and harder for the both of them to concentrate. When it began to be too much to handle, Piccolo pulled back from the kiss they had been deeply involved in, and gave Gohan one last deep and questioning look.

Gohan nodded, understanding what Piccolo was asking, and moved his legs a little in anticipation of what was to come.

At first Gohan squeezed his eyes shut against the pain, making Piccolo immediately stop what he was doing but after a few seconds and another nod from Gohan, Piccolo pressed in further. It wasn't long before Gohan's legs were wrapped around Piccolo's body, willing the Namek even closer to him.

Piccolo moved as slowly as he could, careful not to hurt his lover. He watched as Gohan's face was changed in pleasure, memorising every tiny detail of the half Saiya-jin's features. This was so much more than he had ever imagined it could be.

Gohancontinually madethe most addictive and mesmerizing mewling noises, which Piccolo had soon decided was the most beautiful sound in the universe. It was such a sharp contrast to when Gohan whistled or cried; like the difference between the noises a harp makes when being destroyed, and those of one being played by an expert musician.

They clung to one another, moving perfectly in sync as the pleasure began to escalate and wash over them in waves.

"I love you," Gohan began to whisper over and over again. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love yo…"

His new mantra was swiftly interrupted as Piccolo captured his lips in a kiss, just as the pleasure reached its peak and they lost themselves in one another.

When they returned to sanity once more, Piccolo rolled over so that he lay on his side, pulling Gohan with him to rest against the Namek's chest.

Gohan sighed and snuggled in closer.

Neither of them said any words, simply because there was none that needed to be said. They could tell that their lover felt exactly the same as they did without even needing to look at the expressions on each other's faces.

There was something new between them, Gohan realised as he lay in Piccolo's arms; something that this Namekian 'commitment' had brought to life which made him feel closer to Piccolo than he ever had before. It was warm in a way, and made him feel so incredibly safe.

As Gohan drifted to sleep in his lover's arms, he decided that whatever this new bond was, he liked it.


	18. Little We Can Do

**AN: **Yes, it's been a little while. This chapter has given me a few problems, but as you can see, they've been fixed. Honestly, I think I had a little too much fun writing this chapter; it must be my inner Sierra coming out.

**Chapter Fourteen: Little We Can Do**

_It's dark outside, and noises keep echoing in the night, drifting over to your little cave like something out of a nightmare. A noise comes which sounds a little too much like a scream for it to be comforting, even though you know it is only a bird._

_The cave floor is cold and hard, and there's a rock in the floor which always seems to stick in your back when you sleep, but at least this tiny cave provides some sort of comfort and protection from the night outside, and the creatures that lurk within._

_At the moment you live from one day to the next, all your efforts focussed on merely surviving, collecting what food you can for your dinner, and trying very hard not to end up as something else's._

_And you wait._

_There's nothing else to do. You lost count of how many days and weeks it has been a long time ago, but even though six months is a very long time, it's not eternity, and you know that eventually he will come and find you as he said he would, and then the training will begin._

_But for now, there's nothing else to do but wait. It's frustrating, and the time doesn't seem to be passing any faster, no matter how hard you try to keep yourself busy. But you will wait, because you must. It's all you can do.

* * *

_

"It's a good thing that the two of you managed to get such a good rest last night," was the closest thing Piccolo and Gohan received to a greeting when they arrived in Kakumbus's rooms very late the next morning. No-one could have missed the cynicism in the older Saiya-jin's voice.

Piccolo and Gohan glanced at one another as Kakumbus scurried backwards and forwards, flicking through things with the panicked air of one who expected that something very terrible was going to happen unless he managed to keep everything exactly how it was supposed to be. Kestra stood in a corner of the room, minding her own business and nervously glancing at her master and the room's new inhabitants.

Kakumbus stopped moving around for a moment, his tail finishing the aggravated flicking it had previously been doing and sagging lifelessly behind him. He glanced back at Gohan and Piccolo for a moment and frowned slightly, as though concentrating.

"You," the elder Saiya-jin nodded at Piccolo, "have taken part in that Namekian process known as synching, haven't you?"

Piccolo gave the Saiya-jin a subtle nod, which seemed to brighten Kakumbus's mood slightly.

"Good," he sighed. "That might be able to help us."

"What are you talking about?" Gohan sighed, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to alert his still sleep-dulled senses.

"In case you have forgotten," Kakumbus snapped. "Sierra has the most powerful being in the universe under her control and my guess is that she plans on taking advantage of that fact some time soon. I have already sent a message to King Vegeta warning him of the current situation. Until he returns or gives us new orders, the two of you are to wait here. Our orders are to protect this planet, and for now that's all any of us can do."

Gohan, now fully awake, sighed and looked down at the floor for a moment. He chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully before bringing his gaze up to meet Kakumbus's once more.

"How's Kabaj taking everything?" he asked.

"She should be fine for company in a few days," Kakumbus answered. "For now she needs time to grieve. I understand that earthling bonds aren't as strong as Saiya-jins, so I'm not sure if you understand, but it will be a long time before she will be her normal self again, and she will never find another partner."

"Not so different from Nameks then, huh?" Gohan whispered, so quietly that it brought a small smile to Piccolo's face, but went unnoticed by the other inhabitants of the room.

Kakumbus frowned slightly at the smile that Piccolo and Gohan shared, before shaking his head and turning away from them.

"You are welcome to do as you will, but remember what I told you," the Saiya-jin reminded them. "Don't do anything until we have received instructions from the King."

* * *

Gohan and Piccolo had barely been back in their room for ten minutes when Gohan made a noise halfway between a sigh and a growl and fell back on his bed.

"This is frustrating," he announced. "Buu's out there somewhere! We could beat him now; I know we could, but we have to just sit back and wait like…"

The sudden change in Piccolo's expression; his eyes widening and the rest of his expression going deathly still was enough to silence Gohan for the time being.

"What…" he began to ask Piccolo but the Namek silenced him by placing a finger on his lips. Piccolo continued to stare off in the distance, his ears twitching as though he was listening to something, before he finally let out the breath he had unconsciously been holding in, and sat down on the bed beside Gohan, his face twisted in shock and anger.

"It's Buu," he answered before Gohan even had to voice his question. "Sierra just had him destroy a planet. They barely had time to scream before their entire planet was blown to pieces."

"Were Vegeta and Kakarot…?" Gohan gulped; unable to finish his question for fear that the two Saiya-jins were now dead.

"Not as far as I can tell," Piccolo answered. "But it was close to the planet they were on."

"Dammit!" Gohan cursed. "There's no way we'd be able to travel that far before…"

"Ssh…" Piccolo said, placing his finger on Gohan's lips once more. "There's very little we can do right now."

"You know I hate waiting," Gohan sighed. Piccolo's hands moved to wrap around his lover, and Gohan didn't fight it when he was pulled close so that his head rested against Piccolo's chest.

"How can Sierra control Buu?" Gohan suddenly asked after a couple of minutes of the two of them just sitting there. "He's so powerful and he'll do whatever he wants, so why does he do what Sierra tells him to?"

"I'm not sure," Piccolo answered, "but I think it has something to do with whatever I witnessed when I first came here."

"Huh?"

"She did… something to him," Piccolo explained. "I'm not sure what it was, but it seemed to bring Buu under her control."

Gohan frowned for a moment, before sighing and resorting to simply letting Piccolo hold him once more.

"I just…" Gohan whispered, his fingers grabbing at the fabric of Piccolo's gi. "I just wish there was something we could do."

* * *

Over a hundred million miles away, two Saiya-jins were completely oblivious to the danger that had emerged from planet Earth.

"Well," Vegeta commented, gazing around the battlefield at the carnage that was now all that was left after a two hour long battle. "That didn't take very long."

Kakarot shook a little, helping the hair on his head and tail to fall back into place. There was a small amount of green Sentilese blood splattered on the taller Saiya-jin's face and shoulder, but in Vegeta's eyes, it did nothing to detract from Kakarot's beauty. The younger Saiya-jin seemed to feel his mate's eyes on him, and grinned wickedly.

It took all of Vegeta's willpower to restrain himself from rushing over to his mate and kissing him soundly. The blood however, while not detracting from Kakarot's looks, would certainly cause an unpleasant taste. Perhaps it was best to leave celebrating until the remnants of battle had been washed from their bodies.

The two Saiya-jins began walking side by side in the direction they had left their large spaceship. The other warriors began to fall in behind them, each and every one of them satisfied after such a good battle.

What peace existed was soon destroyed as a loud explosion rocked the planet. A thousand pairs of Saiya-jin eyes looked up at the sky to see one of the planet's moons disintegrating into a thousand pieces.

Large chunks of rock began raining down on the Saiya-jin army, several landing amongst the Saiya-jin warriors, severely injuring some, and killing one female Saiya-jin who hadn't been quick enough to dodge a particularly large piece of rock.

The ground shook for several more minutes as rock rained down on the planet. Vegeta and Kakarot stood their ground however, shading their eyes against the sun as they stared up at the space that the moon had once occupied. Eventually two small dots could be made out, growing larger as they descended to the planet's surface.

Kakarot began growling as they came closer, and Vegeta glanced over to his mate to discover that a definite scowl was beginning to form on the younger Saiya-jin's face. Kakarot's tail lashed out angrily behind him. Vegeta turned once more to look in the same direction as his mate and squinted as he tried to see whatever Kakarot had.

The two figures grew larger and more distinct as they flew towards the Saiya-jin army. One of them seemed to be a strange pink colour, and the other was beginning to look feminine.

Vegeta's eyes widened in shock as he realised what Kakarot already had.

"Sierra," Kakarot growled angrily, his hands balling into fists at his side.

Kakarot had flown off towards Sierra and Buu before Vegeta could stop him, his mind and body possessed by rage.

"Damn you!" Vegeta cursed, powering up and following his mate towards what was undoubtedly going to turn into a battle. He flew as fast as he could, and had soon caught up to Kakarot, who powered up to Super Saiya-jin as Vegeta pulled up next to him, the King doing the same.

"We take her out now, the war will be over," Kakarot growled happily. "Just like that. I'm going to enjoy it so much as well."

"Use some sense Kakarot!" Vegeta snarled. "Have you even thought about that being that she has with her? His power level is enormous!"

Kakarot smiled, reached up to his scouter and switched it off. "Whatever it is," Kakarot said, "it won't stop me from tearing Sierra's heart out."

Kakarot stopped in midair when they were less than a hundred metres from Sierra and Buu and began charging up a ki attack.

"Galick Gun!" Kakarot screamed, firing a burst of pink ki in Sierra's direction.

The attack could not reach Sierra however, before Buu jumped in between the attack and his new mistress, deflecting the attack back towards the two Saiya-jins with ease. Buu grinned evilly as Vegeta barely dodged the deflected attack, the edge of it singeing some of the hairs on Vegeta's tail.

"How did he do that!" Vegeta roared. "He moved so fast, I couldn't even see it!"

"Buu," Sierra commanded. "Beat them both to within an inch of their lives."

The smile Sierra aimed at Kakarot and Vegeta sent shivers up both their spines.

* * *

"Vegeta and Kakarot are fighting Buu now," Piccolo told Gohan, who was curled up in his arms, burying in his face in Piccolo's gi and trying to block out the Namek's words.

"They don't stand a chance," Gohan whispered, his fists shaking in anger.

Piccolo could think of nothing to say that would be a comfort to Gohan; at least, nothing that wouldn't be a lie. He just wrapped his arms more tightly around Gohan and placed a gentle kiss on his lover's forehead.

"Maybe we should tell Kakumbus," Gohan suggested. "Maybe there's some way we can contact Kakarot and Vegeta and give them hints about how to beat Buu."

In his heart Piccolo knew that there was no way that hints alone would allow the two Saiya-jins to turn the tide and actually beat Buu and Sierra, but he wasn't about to say that to Gohan.

"All right," Piccolo agreed, pleased when a hopeful smile appeared on Gohan's face.

* * *

Vegeta, king of the Saiya-jins, fell to the ground with a sickening thud. His tail had been broken in three places, along with several bones in his arms and legs. Patches of skin had been torn from his body by ki blasts and the hard rocky ground. Vegeta moaned and coughed, feeling the tangy taste of blood rise in the back of his throat. His vision was beginning to blur, but not so much that he couldn't make out the spattering of red liquid on the ground. He knew that Buu's last head butt had caused serious damage inside his body, but he tried to ignore it, grabbing at the dirty ground in an effort to get back up.

His attempt was swiftly brought to a stop as Buu slammed into his back, causing him to let out a scream of agony as he felt another of his ribs give way underneath him, snapping under the pressure.

"Vegeta!" Kakarot screamed, unable to watch his mate's pain any longer, despite his own serious injuries. He flew towards Buu, but was pushed aside as easily as he had been for every other attempt he had made. Buu followed this with an elbow to the stomach that made Kakarot curl up in agony.

Sierra grinned evilly from the sideline, thoroughly enjoying watching as Buu landed each and every punch.

"Buu," her voice rang clearly over the battlefield after several mores minutes of Buu torturing the two Saiya-jins. "That's enough."

Buu looked back at his mistress with rage on his face, but then Sierra and Buu's eyes met, and Buu's eyes took on a shadowy, dreamlike quality, like a docile and tamed beast. Sierra smiled and nodded at the creature, and he dropped Kakarot's limp body, walking to stand obediently beside Sierra.

"Just hurry up and kill me, witch!" Vegeta cursed.

With that Sierra laughed; the sound echoing across the now empty battlefield. The other Saiya-jins had already fled the planet, knowing that they didn't stand a chance against Sierra and her new pet.

"I'm not going to kill you," Sierra said as she leaned over the King's broken body. "I want you to live long enough to see your kingdom crumble beneath you. Two of your planets have already been destroyed this morning, and more are going to follow, no matter what you do."

Buu made some sort of displeased grunting noise behind them and Sierra smiled.

"Yes, that's right," she said to Buu before returning her attention to Vegeta. "Buu would like a rematch with our dear friends Gohan and Piccolo, so don't be surprised if he pays a little visit to Earth some time in the near future."

Vegeta looked up at his torturer with glazed eyes and snarled. Sierra ignored the King's look of hatred, sighed, and tossed her hair back over one shoulder elegantly.

"You know, I'm an incredibly patient and forgiving person, so I might just decide to be a bit more lenient with you if you decide to hand over your kingdom to me."

Vegeta's glare turned even more deadly then, but Sierra turned her back on him, blocking the Saiya-jin ruler from her sight.

"But until you do surrender," she continued confidently. "Your life will be nothing but pain and sorrow."

She began to walk off then, but seemed to think again after only a couple of steps, looked back at Vegeta one last time and grinned.

"Oh, and just to make sure you realise that I'm not bluffing…"

She put her finger just behind her ear, as though pressing a button hidden there that no-one could see, and her smile grew.

"Kill the target," she said in a very clear voice.

"What did you just do?" Vegeta growled at her.

"Oh, I think you'll find out soon enough," Sierra answered cheerily. "Until then, maybe you should work on getting back to Earth and warning everybody."

She turned her back on the two Saiya-jins' broken bodies once more, waving behind her as she left.

"Have a nice day King Vegeta," she called out happily.

* * *

Piccolo's eyes widened and his ears twitched when they were about halfway to Kakumbus's rooms, and Gohan knew that something had happened. Piccolo began moving quicker, running to their destination with a frown on his face.

"Piccolo!" Gohan called out behind him. "Wait up! What's going on?"

Kestra was just exiting Kakumbus's rooms when they arrived. She jumped when she saw them, and for a moment Gohan thought he saw a wicked grin which seemed completely out of place on Kestra's usually peaceful features, but soon a shy half-smile took its place and Gohan wondered if he had only been imagining things. He caught a flash of silver and red as Kestra slipped something which looked suspiciously like a bloodied knife up her sleeve and knew that he hadn't imagined anything.

Kestra casually began walking past Gohan as though nothing was out of the ordinary, but Piccolo ignored this and violently pushed open the doors to Kakumbus's rooms. Gohan glanced inside for a moment, just long enough to realise that his fears about the situation were correct, before he ran after Kestra, even though he wasn't sure what he was going to do to the woman.

"Kestra!" he shouted at the slave, who stopped in her tracks and glared back at him.

"Kestra, wait!" Gohan repeated when the slave looked as though she was about to start running. "I just want to know why you did it."

"It was Sierra's orders," Kestra hissed back at him.

"But I thought you hated Sierra!" Gohan shouted before Kestra could run away. "I don't understand!"

"There are many things in this world you do not understand Son Gohan. This is just one of them."

With that cryptic answer, Kestra left, sprinting down the hallways.

"Should I kill her?" came the annoyed-sounding voice of Piccolo, who had joined Gohan and was now standing beside him. Piccolo's fists clenched at his sides, as though he was eager to finally destroy the Sentilese slave-girl.

"There's not much point," Gohan answered. He then sensed how much anger was building up inside Piccolo and changed his answer. "Unless of course, you felt that we needed to."

Gohan's answer was a hesitant one, and Piccolo leaned down to place a small, reassuring kiss on the demi-Saiya-jin's forehead before beginning his pursuit of Kestra.

Gohan ran back to Kakumbus's room, trying to ignore the sounds and strange feeling that came to him when he knew that Piccolo had fired an inescapable blast of ki towards Kestra. This was the right thing to do though, Gohan told himself. No matter how much he had liked the Sentilese girl, she was the enemy.

Gohan walked slowly and quietly into Kakumbus's room, where the Saiya-jin was lying in a pool of red on his bed. Gohan tried not to flinch when he caught sight of the other man's wounds. He had hoped that Kakumbus could be saved, but he was fairly certain that not even a Saiya-jin could survive six stab wounds to the chest, no matter how advanced the medicine was.

"Gohan," Kakumbus whispered as he caught sight of the half Saiya-jin, trying in vain to sit up despite his wounds. "She caught me off guard," Kakumbus continued weakly. "With my own knife too."

Kakumbus stopped speaking for a moment to cough, red flecks of blood appearing at his mouth as he did.

"I guess this just proves that you should never trust a beautiful woman," Kakumbus continued with a broken voice, "especially one as eager as Kestra to spend time with an ugly old bastard like me."

There was a twinkle in the older Saiya-jin's eye as he said this, making Gohan smile despite how close his friend was to death.

Gohan sense Piccolo arriving noiselessly into the room behind him, but he didn't know if Kakumbus saw the Namek, because his eyes seemed to change focus then, glazing over as though he was looking at something no-one else could see.

Gohan held onto the Saiya-jin's hand, trying to offer him some sort of last comfort, but whatever Kakumbus saw in front of him gave him more comfort than anything Gohan could do. A smile graced Kakumbus's face, and his eyes shone, making him look far more at peace than Gohan had ever seen him.

"Vegeta," Kakumbus whispered. "I'm coming to you… my king…"

With that the Saiya-jin's eyes closed. His heart had stopped beating and his lungs ceased to draw breath.

Gohan sat completely still for a few moments, in shock not only because of Kakumbus's death, but also at hearing Vegeta's name spoken so tenderly by the elder Saiya-jin, almost as though he was speaking of a god.

He felt the soft touch of a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see Piccolo's face, emotionless to others, but showing to him a jumbled mixture of grief, anger, pleading and finally support in less than two seconds. Gohan didn't need to ask; Piccolo immediately wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, letting the demi-Saiya-jin cry against his shoulder.


	19. Stay Still

**AN:** I could blame the slow update on university beginning, but I know that would be lying. The truth is that I did a detailed layout of the remaining chapters and realised how little I have to write before this story ends. I fear I might be procrastinating. As for the story itself, a lot will be explained in this chapter, so if you have any questions, be prepared to have them answered.

**Chapter Fifteen: Stay Still**

_They tell you to keep out of this. Part of you knows it's because they don't want you to get hurt, but all of you is hurting as you watch this scene play out right in front of your eyes._

_Your father lands a series of swift kicks to his body. The being that used to be your teacher retaliates with a punch or two. You don't know if the attacks really hurt either of the two people fighting in front of you, but every punch and kick either of them land successfully seems to hurt a point buried deep within you._

_It's too much, having to watch the two people you care most about fighting in front of you like this. You want them to stop fighting so badly that it hurts._

_And who is this Doctor Wheelo person that he thinks he can mess with the people you care about like this? It's not right, seeing your father hurt him like this, and seeing him hurt back. _

_You're not supposed to do anything, but it hurts so much that you simply can't sit back and do nothing. The pain in your heart reaches levels so unbearable that something inside your brain, or maybe it's your heart, snaps violently, and suddenly, you couldn't just sit back even if you wanted to.

* * *

_

Gohan looked up from the spot on the table he had been staring at for the past half an hour to see Vegeta standing at the doorway, looking a good deal more healthy than he had a few hours ago, when the Saiya-jins' ships had come crashing back to Planet Earth. The king and his consort had half-stumbled, and half been carried to the healing tanks to be attended by Kabaj, who had recovered from grief by just enough to be able to satisfactorily bring Vegeta and Kakarot back to health, but was still far more quiet and weak-willed than seemed suitable for a warrior.

Kakarot appeared at the doorway just behind Vegeta, small remnants of cuts and bruises evident on his skin revealing that he had chosen to cut his time in the healing tank short in favour of following his lover and being present for whatever important conversation was about to take place.

Vegeta glanced at Gohan as the two Saiya-jins entered the room, his expression betraying all the weariness and pain he wouldn't let his body show.

"Perhaps," Vegeta began, with a pointed look at Gohan and Piccolo. "You should explain what has happened during our absence."

Vegeta sat down gracefully, Kakarot following him and moving very slowly into his chair so as to not disturb or irritate any of his wounds. Vegeta glanced at his lover with a mixture of worry and frustration, before gesturing for Gohan and Piccolo to have a seat opposite them.

Gohan looked nervously at the chair for a moment, wondering what he could possibly tell the King. He wasn't sure how or why some things had happened himself.

"What would you like to know?" Gohan asked the weary-looking King opposite him, unable to think of any other way to start.

"Where's Kakumbus?" was Vegeta's first demand.

A fresh wave of nervousness passed over Gohan, and he stared at the table, unwilling to meet Vegeta's gaze, and hating the fact that the King had chosen this as his first question.

"He's dead," Gohan admitted. Vegeta noticeably deflated as what he had obviously feared was proven correct. Kakarot was a little more shocked, but had the presence of mind to place a hand on his mate's shoulder and give it a gentle, comforting squeeze.

"It turned out that Kestra," Gohan noticed the confused looks on Vegeta and Kakarot's faces and explained, "the slave-girl that Sierra left behind, was still loyal to Sierra. She killed Kakumbus with his own knife."

"So that's what the bitch meant," Vegeta growled. "The damn target was…" He trailed off then, but his tail continued to flick angrily behind him.

"We killed Kestra," Piccolo added.

"And there's something else you should know," Gohan added, thinking about the old Saiya-jin's final minutes, and the sad but hopeful look that had passed over his face.His wordscaught the other Saiya-jins' attention, and Gohan squirmed a little under their gazes.

"His final thoughts and words," Gohan said, looking Vegeta directly in the eye, "were of you."

At this announcement a small grin appeared on Vegeta's face, making the King look almost amused.

"Not me," Vegeta sighed. "My father."

"What?" Gohan asked, trying to comprehend what Vegeta had just told him.

"Kakumbus was in love with my father, the King Vegeta before me," Vegeta explained. "They grew up together, as Kakarot and I did. It seems Kakumbus never stopped caring for my father right until the day he died."

Gohan frowned at this; some of Kakumbus's actions made a little more sense now, but others just appeared even more confusing.

"Then why did he approve of the union with Sierra? Wouldn't his love for the last King make him realise how much pain he would be putting the two of you through? Why would he act like that?"

"Out of jealousy and bitterness I suppose," Kakarot answered. "Because Vegeta's father didn't make the choice Kakumbus wanted him to."

"No; he didn't. My father married, and that must have been the day Kakumbus turned into the bitter, sarcastic and cunning bastard that we all knew and cared for."

Vegeta paused for a second then, his eyes glazing over as he stared at some far point out the window.

"He was more like a father to me than my own was," the King commented. "I think he promised my father that he would take care of me, and my father's kingdom, when my sire died."

Beneath the safety of the table, Kakarot's tail had reached out to lovingly curl around Vegeta's in a comforting embrace. Talk of Kakumbus and the previous King had put everyone in the room in a solemn mood, even Piccolo. Gohan could tell that inside Piccolo was wanting to comfort Gohan as Kakarot had done for Vegeta, but his pride would not yet let him make such a tender gesture in front of other people, and nor would he appreciate a similar gesture coming from Gohan.

It wasn't long though, before Gohan felt a soft, reassuring nudge at the back of his mind, Piccolo's way of letting Gohan know that he was still there for comfort now easily felt through the power of their new bond. Gohan immediately relaxed, feeling safe in the knowledge that his lover was there for him. As his mind was cleared of worry, Gohan thought of something which had been bugging him ever since Kakumbus's death.

"What I don't understand," he said, grabbing everyone's attention once more. "Is why Kestra was still serving that woman. I thought she hated Sierra."

"Maybe they are both just very accomplished actresses," Piccolo suggested.

To Gohan's surprise, Vegeta shook his head at this and frowned.

"An addict may hate the drug, but it doesn't stop them from needing it," the King explained cryptically.

Gohan was just about to ask for clarification when Kakarot entered the conversation once more. "You mean Sierra's visions?" he asked Vegeta. He received a nod from the King and continued to explain to Gohan and Piccolo.

"Queen Sierra has the rare ability to make her enemies believe they are living their wildest dreams through the form of illusions. It drains her, and she can only keep the illusions going for small amounts of time, and only for one person, but it is still very powerful. We think it might be how she is controlling Buu. The slave girl had probably been receiving these visions from Sierra as well."

"One of the first nights we stayed on Planet Sentil," Gohan began, as some more of Sierra and Kestra's behaviour began to make sense to him, "Kestra and Sierra were in a fight. I had assumed that it was because Kestra had made a mistake, but do you think that maybe it had something to do with those visions of Sierra's?"

A new version of what must have happened between the two women before Gohan had happened upon the scene began playing in the half Saiya-jin's mind; one in which Kestra had asked a worn-out Sierra for more of the Queen's drug-like visions, but the Queen, too drained from the day's dealings, refused, until the addict and the metaphorical drug-dealer ended up the argument Gohan had interrupted.

Vegeta and Kakarot nodded, confirming Gohan's new guess as to what had happened.

"That faraway look in Buu's eyes," Gohan commented. "I suppose that was the exact moment Sierra began to use her powers on him."

"She tried to use them on me too," Vegeta added unexpectedly, "on the night of our arrangement." Vegeta said this last word with so much hate it seemed like a curse. "That was when I ran out. Some things should not be imitated." He glanced at Kakarot and smiled sadly as he said this.

"So what do we do now?" Gohan asked.

"Personally, I would like nothing better than to fly straight to Sierra's planet and take her out now," Piccolo commented, a definite scowl appearing on his face. "I'm certain the two of us could beat Buu now that I've fused."

"So that's why your power level is so different," Kakarot commented. "I was wondering about that. So what..."

"No," Vegeta interrupted his mate, fear passing over his face as memories of what Sierra and Buu had put them both through came to his mind. "Fused or not, for now we wait. We'll see what Sierra has planned before we make any rash decisions."

"But Vegeta," Kakarot whined, seeming so much like the Goku of their own world that Gohan and Piccolo were taken aback for a moment. "We have the element of surprise. If we can…"

"That is an order!" Vegeta interrupted, facing the other three people in the room with a look that said he was serious about this. "We will decide what our tactics against Sierra will be tomorrow morning."

* * *

"I'm so sick of resting and waiting," Gohan commented as he and Piccolo lay on their bed that night.

"I noticed," Piccolo commented, wrapping his arms around Gohan in an effort to calm the half Saiya-jin.

"All this time we've just been waiting for things to happen to us, and look at where it's got us. First Letus and then Kakumbus..."

"Letus was killed by us _not_ waiting," Piccolo contradicted Gohan, trying meanwhile to get Gohan's thoughts to travel in a different direction by gently kissing and nibbling at the base of the half Saiya-jin's neck.

"But…" Gohan's protests died as Piccolo continued, and the half Saiya-jin relaxed completely in his lover's arms.

"Mmm… Piccolo," Gohan began to moan, writhing in pleasure as Piccolo's lips and teeth pressed over sensitive areas.

Suddenly Piccolo's ministrations stopped, and Gohan began wriggling more in an effort to get Piccolo to continue.

"Stay still," Piccolo commanded, wrapping his arms so tightly around Gohan that he had no choice but to obey the Namek's commands. "I can hear a noise. There's something there…"

Gohan froze then, and Piccolo reached to a certain point on his neck. There was a sharp pain near where his neck joined his head, and he screamed at the suddenness of it.

Piccolo brought an arm around in front of Gohan then to show him the small mechanical device the Namek had just pried from his skin, a small trave of red sticky liquid on its tips revealing that it had been slightly embedded inGohan's skin.

Gohan felt one of Piccolo's hands move to gently rub the spot that the device had been taken from and sighed in appreciation. He frowned as he focused on the device in Piccolo's hand. It was tiny, no bigger than a large freckle might be, but the barbs had been digging almost half an inch into his skin.

"What is it?" Gohan asked as he hesitantly reached out to touch the device. "And how did anyone manage to slip it onto me without me feeling it?"

"It's a microphone," Piccolo growled. "I could hear the electricity moving in it."

Gohan was surprised by how fierce the anger that radiated from Piccolo at this discovery was. He could almost swear he could put Piccolo's thoughts into words; _how dare anyone do something like this to _my_ mate!_ Piccolo's was a strangely comforting sort of possessiveness though, and it calmed him rather than getting him riled up like the Namek.

"It's Sierra's," Piccolo continued. Gohan's calm disappeared almost completely at the mention of the Sentilese Queen. "Kestra probably planted it on you when she threw herself on you, remember?"

The memory of the distraught slave-girl throwing herself into Gohan's arms after being 'left behind' by Sierra came quickly, bringing with it a fresh resolve to give Sierra what was coming to her.

"This is how…" Gohan gasped. "This is how she knew about Buu, and when to kill Kakumbus, and where…"

Gohan felt his Saiya-jin side's anger beginning to bubble up inside him at the thought that Sierra had heard everything he had over the past few weeks. He grabbed the microphone from his Namekian lover and growled into it.

"If you're listening Sierra, then I suggest you tie up any loose ends you might have, because we're coming to get you."

With that he crushed the microphone between two fingers, and let the pieces fall onto the bed-sheets.

* * *

Sierra jumped a little as a loud crunch and burst of feedback erupted over the transmitter and into her ear, followed by useless static as the microphone was destroyed.

"Hmm…" she sighed, pulling the transmitter from behind her ear. "Well, I suppose that ends that little bit of fun."

She flicked the transmitter onto the ground and beckoned at a man standing nearby, who saluted and scurried over to his Queen promptly.

"Tell the fourth battalion that they'll be attacking Earth in a few days," she told the man.

"Yes, my Queen," the man answered, bowing low.

"Oh, and one more thing," Sierra exclaimed, just as the man was about to leave. "Tell them they won't have to worry about Gohan and his Namek."

"Your Highness?"

"They're apparently planning on paying me a visit."

* * *

"So," Piccolo growled softly, "we just steal one of the Saiya-jin ships, fly it to Sentil and take Sierra out ourselves?"

"That's the plan," Gohan answered from his position a couple of steps ahead of the Namek. He paused as he reached a sealed door and pondered over what password Vegeta would use to gain access to the hangar.

"Its not going to work," Piccolo growled.

"Why not?" Gohan asked. "_Goku_," he said quietly but firmly into the machine, deciding it was probably better to use his own password and worry about the consequences later. He stepped into the room, and found himself immediately brought face-to-face with Kakarot.

"That's why not," Piccolo answered. "I was about to tell you I could hear him."

Kakarot folded his arms and stared at Gohan and Piccolo, making the half Saiya-jin feel exactly as he used to when his father had scolded him in his own world.

"Let me guess," Kakarot asked. "You were just going to the hangar because you decided it might be nice to go on a little sight-seeing trip to Sentil, is that it?"

"Something like that," Gohan said, feeling an embarrassed blush rising in his cheeks. He could just hear Piccolo's disapproving growl behind him.

"There's just no stopping you once you've made up your mind, is there?" Kakarot commented, his tail stopping the infuriated twitching it had been doing only moments before, and an oddly cheery smile appearing to take the place of the frown he had been wearing.

"Don't worry," he said as he caught sight of the confused look on Gohan's face. "I want Sierra dead as much as you do. Vegeta does as well; he's just a little shaken up after what happened to us."

Kakarot frowned for a moment, glancing behind him in the direction he had come from for reasons unknown to Gohan and Piccolo.

"I'll tell you what," the Saiya-jin continued. "I'll help you get out of here, okay? I recommend taking that ship over there. It's fast enough, but pretty inconspicuous. I'll go to the control room and let you out.

"What about Vegeta?" Gohan asked, momentarily stopping Kakarot from leaving the area.

"Don't worry about him," Kakarot answered with a smile. "That's my job."


	20. Back In Our World

**AN:** Yes, believe it or not, it's an update. I'm sorry for the unplanned hiatus, but hopefully it's over now.

**Disclaimer/Warning:** The usual. I don't own it, and this chapter contains just the smallest bit of shounen-ai.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Back in Our World**

_Your little brother sits in front of you, wringing his hands nervously. There's a blush on his cheeks, even though he hadn't said anything yet. All you know about the situation is that he's asked if he could talk to you about something, and whatever it is, it has him completely petrified._

_Your brother is eighteen now, and the time when he blushed at least ten times a day has long passed. Now, the redness on his cheeks means that something very, very serious and potentially awkward is about to happen._

"_Gohan," Goten begins, his words extremely unsure. "How do you know if you really love someone?"_

"_Huh?" The exclamation bursts from your mouth before you can stop it. You certainly weren't expecting _this.

"_I mean, not just that you're attracted to them, but you really, really **love** them."_

"_I'm not sure," is the only answer you can truthfully give him. "Why are you asking me?"_

"_Well," the blush, if at all possible grows. "There's someone who just told me that they love me, but being with them would be difficult. I think I might love them, but I'm not sure, and I don't want to risk so much if this isn't the real thing."_

"_Well," you begin, feeling your own cheeks burning a red to match your younger brother's. "You want to be with them all the time I guess."_

**A cold shoulder followed by a warm smile as you interrupt his meditation _yet again_**

"_You think they're the most wonderful being in the world…"_

**A gi of purple and cape of white, which matches his exactly. You want to be just like him.**

"_You'd rather die than see them in pain."_

**A scream and violent flash of light and he falls to the ground right in front of your eyes.**

_There is a sharp pain in your chest that threatens to make tears fall down your cheeks, and you're vaguely aware that while your brother was probably expecting you to talk about your wife Videl, when thinking of love it seems your only thoughts are of him; your mentor, your friend, and, you are beginning to realize, the only person you've ever truly loved._

_You look at your brother, and realize that the look on your face must be similar to the one he is wearing now; a mixture of puzzled bewilderment, love, and a touch of fear._

"_Thank you," your brother says, getting to his feet, his nervousness evident in the shaking of his hands. "Maybe I should go talk to him then?"_

_You give him a definite nod, but are too absorbed in memories of green skin and laughter to completely realize what your brother said until he is long gone.

* * *

_

The next morning saw a rather irate King Vegeta stalking the halls, his eyes flicking backwards and forwards across the halls as he searched for a certain two people, who he was becoming more and more sure as his search continued and the suspects still weren't found, were responsible for the disappearance of a certain ship that had disappeared the very same night they had.

"Come on Vegeta," Kakarot joked as he followed a couple of steps behind the king. "Why are you so worried about them anyway?"

"Two of our best fighters and one of our better ships are missing," Vegeta scowled. "If they're not here then it means that somehow they've managed to disappear without anyone noticing. That only leads to a handful of possibilities, none of which I like."

"Hmm…" Kakarot responded wistfully. "You don't say."

Vegeta stopped in his tracks then, and turned around to stare angrily at his consort.

"You know something," he accused Kakarot.

"Who; me?" Kakarot answered, making Vegeta's frown even more definite.

"Damn it Kakarot!" Vegeta cursed. "You can't keep undermining my authority like this!"

"But Vegeta," Kakarot protested, earning him a harsh look from the King.

"No buts," Vegeta told him. "Just tell me where the two of them have gone."

"Planet Sentil," Kakarot answered. "Of course."

Vegeta exhaled and shook his head. "I suppose we can only hope," he said, "that whatever crazy plan they have in mind actually works."

* * *

The trip to planet Sentil was a lot less boring than the last one had been for Gohan and Piccolo. Instead of finding themselves caught up in complicated thoughts they spent most of the trip training, or engaging in other more pleasurable activities. The only thing that had them even a little bit worried was what would happen once they reached their destination. They may have been powerful, but they were still only two people against an entire race, their dangerous queen, and her incredibly powerful pet Buu.

"How exactly are we going to do this?" Gohan asked when they were barely a day away from planet Sentil. There was a small amount of sweat beading on his forehead from their earlier training, and he wiped it away.

"Don't ask me," Piccolo responded, moving to rest his head in Gohan's lap. "You were the one that decided we were just going to storm the planet and take Sierra out. I had assumed you had something a little more detailed in mind."

"Well…" Gohan now looked incredibly sheepish. "I kinda don't."

"For someone as intelligent as you are," Piccolo growled. "You can be incredibly foolish sometimes."

Gohan giggled and curled up closer to Piccolo.

"Piccolo," Gohan began, an almost worried look on his face. "Do you really think we can beat Buu now?"

Piccolo was silent for a moment, before he smiled more predatorily than warmly, at his lover. "Why would I lie?" he answered confidently.

Gohan still felt a little uneasy about something, but he smiled anyway.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed, pouncing on Piccolo and beginning another training session, which would quickly dissolve into something else later on if Gohan had his way.

Gohan was asleep in Piccolo's arms later that night, and therefore couldn't see the unsure frown that appeared on his lover's face.

* * *

"Unidentified aircraft," a voice crackled over the ship's speakers almost a day later. "You are now entering Sentilese airspace. Please respond."

"Oh Kami," Gohan moaned. "I still haven't thought of what to do."

His hand hovered over the communications panel for a moment, before Piccolo pulled his hand back quite forcefully.

"Piccolo," Gohan objected, sensing some sort of idea behind Piccolo's actions, but unable to tell what exactly it was. "What…?"

"Don't respond."

"We can't do that. They'll think we're hostile."

Piccolo grunted noncommittally.

"And you'll never be able to convince them otherwise if you talk to them." He sent a smile in Gohan's direction. "You're a terrible liar."

"Then what…"

"We crash the ship."

"We what?!"

"We pretend that we're having problems controlling the ship and crash it straight onto their planet."

Piccolo sensed the worry that Gohan felt and immediately continued.

"Don't worry. It's not as though we'll actually be injured, and if we destroy the ship completely then they'll think we died."

"But what if we hurt someone else?"

Piccolo shook his head. Sometimes Gohan's naiveté was still just too much.

"Crash land somewhere uninhabited then."

"Right."

"Unidentified aircraft," the speakers crackled again. "Respond or we will consider you hostile."

Piccolo pressed the button to communicate then, but instead of saying anything, hissed a little, then blew up part of a nearby console.

Gohan looked on, still a little worried.

"How are we going to get back off the planet?" he asked.

"We'll worry about that problem later."

* * *

Sierra stretched her legs out a little further, and played with the ice floating in her drink with one long nail. The tiniest hint of surprise appeared on her face for a moment, and then her mouth stretched into a wide, confident smile.

"Really? All by yourselves?" she said to no-one in particular. "That is an unexpectedly bold maneuver. What pray tell, are you going to accomplish by doing this? Fools."

By her throne Buu let out a slightly manic laugh, and began rocking backwards and forwards on the spot as whatever flight of fantasy Sierra's visions had taken him on turned in an exciting direction. Sierra smiled, and gently patted the top of Buu's head as though he was a cat or dog.

The sound of scurrying feet echoed throughout the audience chamber, and Sierra looked up to see one of her subjects bowing before her.

"My queen," the woman began. "There is an unidentified ship that has just entered our atmosphere. It appears to be in distress. Should we assist it?"

"No," Sierra answered. "Just let it crash."

"Your highness?"

"I think they might have forgotten something. I'm surprised really. I had figured that they were both more intelligent that that. I can't wait to see whether or not they survive."

* * *

"We don't have enough speed!" Gohan yelled. "At this rate the ship won't be nearly damaged enough to cover our presence."

"Much faster and we might actually be injured," Piccolo argued. "We'll just blow it up when we hit the ground."

And then Sentilese gravity, over twice as strong as Earth's, took full hold over the ship, and pulled it to ground far faster than either of them had planned.

* * *

Sierra's grin grew even wider.

"You know," she said, swirling around the red liquid in her glass and grinning down at Buu. "I think it's time to give the order for the fourth battalion to attack."

* * *

Gohan opened his eyes slowly, trying to ignore the pain that arose from the back of his head as he did so. The last thing he could remember was failing to find a way to slow the ship down in time, and Piccolo's arms quickly wrapping around him in a protective embrace.

"Piccolo!" he cried, sitting up just a little too quickly for his own good. He gave into the pain for now, and lay back down again.

"Hey," a slightly familiar voice called from somewhere nearby. "That one's awake!"

A face appeared, hovering above his own, but his eyes would not focus well enough to be able to identify anything but the pale skin and black hair of a Sentilese.

"Hey," the Sentilese spoke in a slightly gruffer voice than the person that had spoken earlier. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Gohan stared at the blur of fingers, only just comprehending what the Sentilese was asking him. He blinked a couple of times, and forced himself to focus.

"Two?" he guessed as well as he could. "Where's Piccolo?"

Another face appeared above him, and Gohan blinked a few more times, trying to clear the confusion his injuries had brought him, because this other Sentilese looked exactly like his brother Goten would if he had Sentilese coloring.

"Piccolo?" the Goten look-alike said, in a voice that was too close to Goten's as well. "That must be the Namek you were with, right? His injuries were a little worse that yours, but we think he should be okay after a bit of rest. Nameks can regrow their limbs, right?"

Gohan sat up as quickly as he could then, ignoring the pain that followed.

"Hey, hey, calm down," the other Sentilese said, pressing his hands to Gohan's shoulders and forcing him to lie back down. "He'll be fine. You need to rest for now." He then turned to his companion and frowned. "Good going Goten, now he's all worried."

Gohan blinked a few times at the use of the name and tried to clear his head. How could _this_ be Goten? He looked at the other Sentilese once more, now that his vision was beginning to clear, and sure enough, there were the familiar features of Goten's long-time friend, Trunks, just differently colored.

"Sorry," Goten muttered. "The Namek will be okay," he tried to reassure Gohan, mistaking the look of shock on Gohan's face for one of worry.

"Right," Gohan said, settling back into the warm, soft comfort of the bed he had been set down on. "Thank you for saving us."

"Don't mention it," the Trunks replica answered. "That was a pretty impressive crash though. There's barely anything left of the ship. I'm surprised you both survived."

He stared down at Gohan for a few moments then, before smiling.

"I'm Trunks by the way," he said, before gesturing to his companion. "And this is Goten."

"Gohan," the half-Saiya-jin said by way of answer.

"And the Namek's Piccolo, right?" Goten interrupted.

Gohan nodded once, before the shock and injuries took their toll and he fell back asleep.

* * *

It was nearly a day later before Trunks and Goten pronounced Gohan and Piccolo well enough to get up and walk around. The two Sentilese lived in a rather spacious but plain house, a fair way away from any of the main Sentilese cities.

When Gohan had told the two of them that he needed to get to the capital, neither of them had questioned it, and had even offered to give them a ride there once Gohan and Piccolo's injuries had healed some more. Neither of them suspected that Gohan was actually part Saiya-jin, thanks to his missing tail, and Gohan found himself silently thanking Piccolo for having pulled it off when he was younger.

It was the night before they were due to leave for the capital that Gohan found himself resting on the floor, leaning against the chair Piccolo was sitting on. Neither of them said a word, both too busy wondering, about this place, Goten and Trunks' presence here, and how they were going to fare fighting Sierra and Buu tomorrow.

Gohan was surprised to feel Piccolo's fingers gently brushing against his hair as he played with a few wayward strands.

"Goten!" a rather loud cry erupted from a nearby room, making Piccolo's attentions stop rather abruptly. "Don't be like this, come on!"

Goten soon arrived in the room, Trunks right behind him, both of them looking slightly annoyed.

Trunks suddenly pounced on Goten, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling the side of his face. Gohan watched the scene unfold, far too shocked to even move. Piccolo just chuckled, much to Gohan's annoyance.

Goten threw a panicked look back at Gohan and Piccolo, and tried to shake the over-amorous Trunks off.

"Trunks," he whispered. "Not in front of…"

Trunks however, didn't seem to be nearly as worried at Gohan and Piccolo's presence in the roomas his companion, and continued his ministrations, his hands wandering over Goten's body, and his mouth moving around Goten's neck and ear.

"Trunks!" Goten cried out, although it was difficult to tell whether it was completely out of annoyance or not. He finally managed to shake the other Sentilese off, but Trunks just reattached himself to Goten, burying his head in the other man's shoulder.

"It's been three days," Trunks complained.

"Then you can wait one more, right?" Goten threw another look back at Gohan and Piccolo, his face turning bright red as his eyes met Gohan's.

"Can't wait," Trunks murmured against Goten's skin.

"Can we at least finish talking about this upstairs?" Goten asked, trying not to meet either of their guests' gazes.

Trunks grinned, and picked Goten up in one swift movement, before carrying him upstairs.

Gohan shook his head after they had disappeared, and tried to pretend that what he had just witnessed was all a figment of his imagination.

Piccolo chuckled again, and moved so that he could wrap his arms around Gohan.

"Don't look so shocked," he whispered in Gohan's ear.

Gohan turned around and stared up into Piccolo's eyes, surprised at how much good humor Piccolo was showing about the situation.

"What's not to be shocked about?" Gohan asked, trying to keep his voice down. "They're a perfect replica of my little brother and his best friend, and they're… they're…"

"A couple?" Piccolo finished.

"Yeah," Gohan answered. "It's just weird."

Piccolo pulled Gohan close to him and shook his head. "You only just realized now?" Piccolo asked. In his new position tucked under Piccolo's chin, Gohan couldn't see the grin that appeared on Piccolo's face then, and he didn't have to.

"Some of us don't have super-sensitive hearing," he commented, trying to sound angry but not quite succeeding at reaching anything more than annoyed.

"You don't have to," Piccolo commented. "Back in our world, they were lovers as well."

Gohan jumped out of Piccolo's lap at that comment and stared at him in shock. He stared off in the direction Goten and Trunks had disappeared in, then back at Piccolo, searching for something to say.

"Of course," Piccolo continued, "you were always too self-absorbed to notice."

That snapped Gohan out of his shock.

"Hey," he argued, stomping over to Piccolo and sitting straight back into his lap. "I am not self-absorbed."

Piccolo didn't argue, just shrugged and wrapped his arms around Gohan once again. The two settled into one another and were silent once again.

"Come to think of it," Gohan said after a while. "I did have this one conversation with Goten once."

Piccolo stayed silent.

"Hey, I wonder if Mom knew about it?"

"I don't think so," Piccolo answered. "They've been pretty good at keeping it a secret."

"Hm."

More silence.

"It's strange," Gohan began again, "how some things are the same in this world as in our own, like Goten and Trunks, and the two of us, yet others are completely different. Makes it almost seem as though some things are just destined to happen."

"We don't count," Piccolo retorted. "Because it's the same you."

Gohan shrugged, and planted a quick kiss on Piccolo's lips.

"But if it was a different me, I still think that somehow, we would have found each other, just like Goten and Trunks, don't you?"

Once again, Gohan didn't need to see Piccolo's face to know that he was smiling.


	21. To Death

AN: I was surprised to discover that this is the longest chapter I've written for this story so far. Then again, a lot happens in this chapter. Enjoy.

**Chapter Seventeen: To Death**

_This is without a doubt the scariest situation you have ever been in; even scarier than when he first left you all alone in the desert. People have already died here; people that you knew and cared for, and you're vaguely aware in the back of your mind that you could die very soon as well. So could he._

_He yelled something at you a little while ago, but it's barely registered in your mind. The fear has blocked everything else out, leaving only cold, blind terror, and a body that won't seem to respond no matter what you do._

_The biggest, scariest Saiya-jin stands in front of you now, willing to take you out, and still your legs seem absolutely unable to move. Even when a ball of deadly light comes hurtling towards you, you can do nothing but stand there._

_And then he's there, right in front of you, blocking the attack and stopping it from doing any damage whatsoever to you. You're so happy that he saved you but at the same time there is something else as well; something about the way he stands which makes you uneasy._

_The attack stops, and he falls to the ground, and only now do you realize the price he had to pay to save you. His entire body is burnt, from his toes to the tips of his antennae and pointed ears. It looks so painful that you cry for him already, before you even know for sure how severe the damage really is._

_He looks at you then; your eyes meeting, and he almost smiles. It's the kindest you've ever seen him. Then you realize why this bugged you so much._

_You knew, if only in your subconscious mind, what this would do to him. No one could have taken an attack like that head on and survived; not even him. _

_Later on, you will wonder why someone that acts as cold as him would do something so kind for someone else at such a cost to himself. Even later you will understand that even back then there was something so strong between the two of you; something you had given him that no one else could. Right now, all you know is that you don't want him to leave._

_He whispers his final words to you. You only half hear him through your own sobbing. You are the only person that cries as he leaves this world, but even that is more than he had before he met you, and that just makes you cry harder_

--

Vegeta didn't need to be notified when the first Sentilese ships came crashing down to Earth. That level of chi couldn't have been disguised from him even if they had tried. The Sentilese were strong fighters, that could not have been denied, but the sheer number of them that had been sent at once made him jerk awake suddenly.

Kakarot, who was laying down beside him blinked sleepily a few times, before his chi flared and he sat up just as quickly as the Saiyan-jin King had.

"How many of them?" Kakarot asked him.

"At least ten thousand," Vegeta answered making Kakarot clench his fists as his fears were confirmed. Vegeta hesitated for a few seconds, one single drop of sweat making its way down his forehead as worry set it and he began making calculations. Kakarot let his eyes follow the drop's trail down his lover's cheek, choosing to focus on this one small thing rather than the difficult challenge they had ahead of them.

"Get the troops ready," Vegeta said, his voice swiftly changing him from a worried soldier to a fearless leader. Kakarot nodded.

--

"So," Gohan asked of his companions as he looked up at the pointed towers of the Sentilese capital. "This is it huh?"

The three beings with him all nodded, but Piccolo's gesture was the only one that seemed to be as solemn as the situation really demanded. Neither of them had yet told Goten and Trunks what their real purpose for being on Planet Sentil was. There was no doubt in their minds that Trunks and Goten wouldn't have been as helpful if they had. Neither Goten nor Trunks had expressed any great love or respect for their leader, but neither had they expressed any displeasure at her reign.

Gohan's gaze fixed on the palace. He could sense Sierra in there somewhere, along with a barely suppressed Buu.

"They both seem pretty calm," he noted. "I doubt that they've realised we're here."

Piccolo signalled his agreement with a slight nod of his head.

"Hey," Goten piped up as he realised that he and his lover hadn't been told some crucial information. "What are you two talking about?"

Gohan looked at Piccolo, silently asking his lover whether or not he should tell their rescuers what their true reason for being on Planet Sentil was. Piccolo shrugged, sending almost no emotion over their bond whatsoever. Gohan found himself pouting.

_Well_, he thought. _You're no help whatsoever._

He smiled nervously at Trunks and his brother's lookalike, wondering what he could possibly tell the two men that had saved Piccolo and his life.

"Sorry," he settled for. "I'd love to be able to tell you, but I have a feeling that if I did, the two of you would be in a lot of trouble so..."

He grabbed Piccolo's arm, silently making the Namek aware of his plans. "Thanks a lot for everything," he said, powering up his chi enough that he lifted off the ground slightly, getting ready for flight. "And sorry, but we have to leave you now."

Gohan turned away quickly, and he and Piccolo took off in the direction of the Palace at lightning speed.

"Wait," Goten called after them, but by that time Gohan couldn't hear him, and Piccolo wasn't listening. Goten sighed and turned to face his lover, who was still staring after the retreating Namek and demi-Saiya-jin with a puzzled look on his face.

"What do you think they're doing?" Goten asked Trunks, becoming more and more worried as the frown on his lover's brow became increasingly pronounced. "Trunks?" he added, when his lover didn't respond.

"We should help them," Goten continued, his determination showing on his face.

Trunks eyes narrowed as he focused on the two figures, now suspiciously close to the Palace, and raising their chi to levels he had never experienced before. "No," he told his lover. "I don't think that we should."

--

"Men!" Vegeta's voice echoed over the empty plains. In front of him, nearly one thousand Saiya-jin warriors flicked their tails anxiously.

"This will be a challenging battle!" Vegeta continued, meeting the gaze of any of the Saiyan-jin warriors proudly, despite his small stature. "The Sentilese outnumber us ten to one, and many of them are almost as strong as the average Saiya-jin! This could be the biggest battle that the Saiya-jin race has seen since the reign of Freiza!"

The responses of the warriors included bared teeth, balled fists and a few impatient battle cries. "I trust you'll all enjoy this!" Vegeta finished, grinning a teeth-baring grin that was echoed by most of the army. The warriors all cheered, each and every one of them anxious for a long awaited challenge. Vegeta nodded at them, and turned to focus his gaze on the horizon, where the last of the Sentilese ships were now touching down.

Kakarot's gaze joined his own, taking in the battle to come.

"Many of them won't survive today," Kakarot pointed out, his tail not swishing quite as enthusiastically as many of the other warriors.

Vegeta nodded almost imperceptibly.

"This would have been a hell of lot easier if Gohan and his Namek hadn't buggered off," Kakarot pointed out.

"And whose fault is that?" Vegeta questioned. For a moment, Kakarot thought that his lover was angry with him, but a glance over at the King and the grin that was on his face proved him wrong.

Kakarot returned his lover's confident smile.

"Besides," Vegeta continued. "We have the advantage."

"Hmm?"

Vegeta's tail began twitching at a frantic pace then, and a feral grin spread on his face. "We actually _want_ to fight."

--

Gohan and Piccolo hovered above the palace guards, staring down at the two Sentilese who apparently had yet to realise that they were being watched.

"Do we get rid of them?" Gohan whispered as quietly as he could manage while still being understandable. "Or do we just blast a hole in the wall and head straight for Sierra?"

Piccolo didn't even bother responding, but made a quick, noiseless dash to a position just behind the guards and applied two very well calculated hits to the back of their necks. The two guards dropped to the floor instantly, before Gohan had even had time to question what Piccolo was doing.

"Don't worry," Piccolo told Gohan when he felt worry flow over their link. "They're just unconcious. We can't have anyone telling everybody that we're here and interrupting our fight with Buu."

"So we knock down any guards that could possibly disturb us?" Gohan double-checked.

The grin Piccolo gave him then was all the confirmation Gohan needed.

--

A rather ominous and confident sounding chuckle echoed throughout Sierra's throne room.

"Indeed," Sierra said after her most recent bout of laughter. "It would be terrible if we were interrupted, wouldn't it Buu?"

One perfectly manicured hand came to rest on Buu's head and pat it gently. Whether or not Buu could understand what his mistress was talking about, he grinned manically at her words.

"We can't do anything which would alert them to our plans though, can we?" Sierra purred. Her eyes narrowed underneath sharply defined eyebrows, and her grin widened.

On the other side of the room, the head of Sierra's personal guard watched his queen nervously, awaiting her order. She looked up at him then, and smiled at him as though noticing his presence for the first time.

"Send four of our best fighters to intercept them," she commanded.

--

The Sentilese and Saiya-jin armies clashed in a series of blows that led to hundreds of broken bones and plenty of snapped limbs. A soft shower of blood fell on the ground below as the weakest of Sentilese were quickly eliminated by the Saiya-jin warriors.

Kakarot stayed as close to Vegeta's side as he could in such a battle, but as their individual opponents moved them in different directions, they soon found themselves drifting apart.

Kakarot found himself paired up against a Sentilese easily twice his size, with limbs the size of tree trunks and a scarred mess replacing what had once been his left eye. The two spent a few seconds sizing up their opponent, before they flew at each other, the Sentilese attempting to land a kick to Kakarot's head which the Saiya-jin blocked with his forearm. Kakarot used the split second this failed maneouvre cost the Sentilese to land a punch to his enemy's stomach, feeling at least one of the warrior's organs become squashed under his fist as he did so.

The warrior fell back, and grimaced for a few moments, before his body was wracked by coughing. Flecks of blood appeared on the warrior's face as he coughed, and Kakarot knew that he had won. He sent a relatively small burst of energy straight at the enemy's neck, ending it quickly for the Sentilese.

Meanwhile, Vegeta had fired a blast of chi into a small cluster of enemy soldiers, killing two of them instantly. The others now crowded around him. Two of them attacked him simultaneously, one aiming a punch at his face, the other attempting a flying kick to his lower back. He twisted around the both of them though, sending one flying with his elbow and then circling around so that his elbow connected with the side of the other's face.

The Sentilese Vegeta had attacked last barely seemed fazed however. He spat a broken tooth out of his mouth, smiled at Vegeta, and attacked again, with enough speed that Vegeta barely had enough time to block his attack.

Kakarot saw Vegeta's fight from where he stood, and attempted to rush over to his lover's side. He was blocked however, by a pair of warriors. Kakarot scowled at the two of them, and moved to attack them, but he only made it half way before a third warrior landed an precise kick to the back of his neck.

Kakarot stumbled back to his feet, and powered up a small attack. He fired it quickly at the two Sentilese in front of him. One of them was quick enough to roll out of the way, but it made it's mark on the other, and when the dust from the attack cleared, the new scratches on the Sentilese's face were easy to see.

Kakarot quickly whirled around to attack the Sentilese behind him, his punch hitting the side of the warrior's face with a sickening crack.

Vegeta was finding that his own opponent was not so easy to beat. The Sentilese was almost twice his size, but moved so quickly that Vegeta had not been able to land a single hit. Luckily however, Vegeta had also been able to dodge any attack that the Sentilese attempted.

Vegeta focussed all of his energy, and fired a series of small ki bursts at the Sentilese. Vegeta's opponent dodged all but one, which hit his ankle, tearing through his armour and grazing the skin beneath.

The Sentilese scowled at the Saiya-jin, and sent a rather sizeable burst of ki straight at the King. Vegeta jumped away from the blast and sent another at the Sentilese. It hit the enemy on the shoulder, once again breaking the armour, but barely doing any damage to the flesh beneath.

"Too slow," Vegeta smirked.

The Sentilese glanced down to the patch of bare skin left behind by Vegeta's attack and scowled. He was clearly becoming annoyed by the ease with which the Saiya-jin dodged his attacks, and sent another, less-than-perfectly aimed attack towards Vegeta.

--

The halls of Sierra's palace were eerily deserted. Every single footstep they took resounded in the large halls and came back to Gohan and Piccolo's ears a thousand times. Their own breathing was almost deafening in the total silence.

"I don't like this," Gohan commented, knowing through the link that Piccolo shared his worry.

Then, they both felt it. Ahead of them, no more than a room or two away, came the faint, barely distinguishable glimmer of a life-form's chi. It didn't feel like much at first; barely strong enough to be an adult.

"Can you hear anything?" Gohan asked his lover, knowing that something wasn't right instinctively.

"Don't trust it," Piccolo told Gohan. "There's at least three of them up ahead; all of them very good at supressing their chi. They're almost making no noise at all."

Cautiously they rounded the next corner, gently pushed open the door, and were greeted with an almost completely dark and empty room apart from the very middle were a female Sentilese, younger and smaller than both of them stood as though waiting for someone.

The girl looked up at them as though surprised to see them.

"What is this?" Gohan whispered. "Is this one of Sierra's illusions?"

Piccolo didn't answer, but his eyes flew to all the dark corners of the room, squinting as his eyes attempted to adjust to their new surroundings.

The girl in front of them cocked her head to one side, and smiled as though she found something about their presence amusing.

"What are you doing here?" she asked them. "This is such a big building. It would be so easy for people who weren't familiar with it to loose their way."

Gohan had enough time to feel a burst of panic across his link with Piccolo as the Namek heard their enemy before him, but not enough time to react as a burst of energy hit him in the back of the neck. Nearly anyone else would have been killed instantly, but Gohan and Piccolo barely stumbled beneath the sudden onslaught.

The two warriors that had attacked them dashed to the side of the Sentilese girl in the middle of the room, and another girl with longer hair dropped down from where she had been lurking in the dark rafters near the ceiling.

"Cowards," Piccolo growled as he rubbed the back of his neck, but none of the warriors seemed affected by his words.

The four Sentilese merely stood there, two male and two female, watching the half Saiya-jin and Namek with expressionless faces. All were slim, dressed mainly in black, and made no sound. Now that they faced their enemies, they no longer bothered supressing their chi, and Gohan could easily make an assessment of the upcoming battle.

He was disappointed by how easy it would probably be.

"I'm warning you now," Gohan told the Sentilese. "The four of you stand no chance against us, but if you back out now and don't get in our way, then we won't hurt you."

"Our Queen has commanded that we should fight you," the girl that had greeted them replied.

"You won't defeat us," Piccolo warned them. "Sierra has sentenced the four of you to death."

"We know," the girl assured them. "But we shall die for our queen, in a battle of great glory and honour."

She had barely finished talking when two of her comrades hit Gohan and Piccolo with a wave of attacks, kicking and punching with lightning speed.

Gohan blocked each of his opponent's attacks, sending her flying across the room with one punch. She was back on her feet quickly however, and soon the other fighter's joined in as well, so that Gohan and Piccolo both found themselves fighting a male and a female Sentilese at once.

The teamwork of the Sentilese was quite impressive, as they took turns attacking Gohan or Piccolo, landing a punch or kick, and then flying back at the very instant that their partner attacked. They were also very fast, and Gohan soon found that he had troubles keeping track of where both of them were.

He fired a few weaker ki blasts in the general direction of his enemy, and a couple of them hit their mark, slowing the male Sentilese down for just long enough to break the rhythm of the attacks, allowing him to make a quick dash over to Piccolo.

The two of them stood back to back then, and fired a wave of energy attacks in a circle around them, hitting all four of their enemies with enough force that they were killed instantly.

It also did far too much damage to the room they were in, and a few loose pieces of stone fell from the roof. Part of one wall crumbled, letting a patch of light flood the room and highlight the broken body of one of the male Sentilese.

Gohan wiped his forehead, disappointed to find not only sweat, but a small patch of blood from what must have been a more powerful attack from one of the Sentilese. It wasn't the only injury he sported either. There were broken patches of skin and clothing on his arms and legs that had definitely not been there before the last battle. A glance over his shoulder at Piccolo revealed that the Namek had not fared much better.

"That was more difficult than I thought it would be," Gohan admitted, wiping his hands on his pants in an attempt to get rid of the blood. "We can't get involved in too many fights like that, otherwise we won't stand a chance against Buu."

Piccolo made a guttural noise which must have meant agreement, and glanced around the room.

"Dammit!" he cursed, grabbing Gohan's wrist. "That last attack was too loud. Every Sentilese in the Palace knows we're here. We have to move, now!"

It would have been difficult for the guards that appeared in the room's doorway then not to notice them. The guard immediately reached to press the communication button on his scouter.

"I found them!" he shouted into the machine. "We have two intruders at my location!"

"Damn," Gohan cursed as more Sentilese appeared, both at the doorway and the hole in the wall.

"Don't worry," Piccolo growled under his breath. "Sierra already knows that we're here. If she wanted to escape then she would have already."

"I know," Gohan sighed, "but I wish we didn't have to kill all of these people."

Piccolo let out a short, throaty chuckle then.

"You always were too soft," he whispered, before the two of them sent twin bursts of energy at the Sentilese guards.

The guards continued to come though, and not all of them were weak.

"This is bad," Gohan commented. "If they keep on like this, we really aren't going to have any energy left when we fight Buu."

At that moment an explosion sounded from just outside the room, hitting several of the Sentilese. Gohan and Piccolo glanced at each other, but neither had fired a burst of energy that could have caused it.

The sound of fighting soon came from behind the wall, then after a few seconds Piccolo smiled knowingly and continued to fight the Sentilese. Gohan looked between Piccolo and the wall in confusion, before two familiar faces appeared at the hole created by his and Piccolo's earlier attack.

"Hey!" Goten called, hitting the nearest guard over the head. "Need some help?"

"You know" Trunks added, walking into the room just in front of his lover, "I wasn't going to help you at all. I told Goten that we wouldn't be strong enough to be of any help the two of you..." Trunks paused mid-sentence in order to deal a rather painful sounding punch to the nearest guard's face.

"But," Trunks continued, "Goten insisted, and if there's one thing that wins any argument, it's puppy-dog eyes and a pout."

"Just as well we showed up huh?" Goten added, firing a burst of energy at a group of guards.

Gohan smiled warmly and nodded at the two Sentilese.

"Thanks," he said as he fired a quick attack at the last of the guards, "but what are the two of you doing here?"

"Helping you, obviously," Trunks answered casually, leaning against the nearest wall.

"You do realise what we're doing?" Piccolo double-checked.

Trunks raised an eyebrow at Piccolo and nodded.

"We knew who you guys were from the beginning." Goten explained.

Gohan stared at the two of them in shock. Piccolo's reaction was a lot less obvious, but Gohan could still feel his surprise over their link.

"Pretty hard not to," Trunks continued. "It was pretty big news when the Saiya-jin diplomatic party arrived here. We saw your faces quite a few times in newscasts and photos."

"It took us a while to work out exactly what you were doing here, but I think we should have guessed from the beginning," Goten continued. "Seeing as how we're technically at war."

"Then why did you help us?" Gohan asked.

"Simple," Trunks answered. "We want Sierra dead too."

Gohan and Piccolo both stared at the two Sentilese men, waiting for a further explaination. After a few seconds Trunks sighed and continued.

"Most of us want her dead. I mean, if she takes you in as one of her pets then you've got nothing to worry about; you'll be treated like royalty. But the rest of us are forced to survive on practically nothing."

"She wouldn't care if any of her sujects lived or died," Goten added. "We'd probably be better off if the Saiya-jins took over."

Gohan was reminded of the four warriors he and Piccolo had fought only minutes earlier, who Sierra had sent to the slaughter with apparently no remorse or hesitation.

"We want to help you," Goten continued.

"All we ask is that we can escape with you off planet once this is all done," Trunks told them. "In exchange we'll stop anyone from getting to you and Sierra."

Gohan and Piccolo glanced at one another, making sure that they were both in agreement on the issue, before Gohan nodded at the two Sentilese men.

"It's a deal."

--

Vegeta sent another blast of ki straight at his enemy. The Sentilese was finally beginning to show signs of weakening. Vegeta sported a few minor scrapes, but nothing as serious as his opponent. The larger man was using his right leg to support all of his bulky weight, proving how bad the injury to his left knee really was. Vegeta had been lucky enough to land a significant blow to the joint, and now the skin was broken and already showing signs of brusing. The Sentilese was covered in other injuries as well; enough that he was beginning to pant and sag.

Vegeta aimed a kick at the Sentilese, which the warrior just managed to dodge, but he was getting much slower now, and Vegeta's next blow collided with the side of his enemy's head.

Vegeta spared a second to glance over to where his lover was still battling with a large number of Sentilese warriors and barely holding his own. One of the more powerful of Kakarot's opponents fell to one of the Saiya-jin's attacks, but another appeared to take his place.

He realised he had let his attention wander for a little too long when his enemy used Vegeta's distraction to his advantage, landing a punch to Vegeta's chin which sent the Saiya-jin King flying back a few metres.

"You should pay more attention to who you're fighting," the Sentilese growled, grinning at Vegeta as he did so. "You could get hurt."

Vegeta snarled at the Sentilese, before charging at him and landing a series of kicks and punches that were too quick for the Sentilese to block all but a few.

The Sentilese stumbled beneath the onslaught, scowling at Vegeta. He now sported a bloodied eye and broken chin, but showed no signs of surrendering.

A loud cry reached Vegeta's ears, and he glanced over to where Kakarot had been hit by a rather powerful attack from one of the Sentilese warriors. He contemplated rushing over and helping his lover, but Kakarot powered up to super Saiya-jin and continued to fight.

Vegeta's Sentilese opponent grinned as Vegeta's attention returned to him once again. He had not missed the worry that had appeared on Vegeta's face when Kakarot had screamed in pain.

"Is he someone special?" the Sentilese sneered, nodding breifly in Kakarot's direction.

"Shut up!" Vegeta growled.

"You looked so worried then," the Sentilese continued.

"I told you to shut up!" Vegeta shouted, charging at the Sentilese. The Sentilese was prepared for the charge however, and instead of defending as Vegeta had thought he would, he twisted a little to the side, and grabbed hold of the arm that Vegeta had intended to punch him with.

"I told you that you should pay more attention to me," the Sentilese chastised Vegeta, squeezing the sovereign's arm with so much force that Vegeta screamed.

Vegeta forced himself to concentrate, and gritted his teeth against the pain. As his attention focussed more on his enemy and less on the pain he realised that the Sentilese was powering up a deadly ki attack with his other hand. The Sentilese brought his other arm up so that the ball of energy hovered only inches from Vegeta's face.

Vegeta struggled against the warrior's grip on his arm, knowing that if he didn't escape soon then he was as good as dead. The ball of energy began to fluctuate in the warrior's palm, and Vegeta knew that the Sentilese was about to fire.

Vegeta powered up to super Saiya-jin and just managed to pull away from the Sentilese warrior's grip.

The Sentilese changed his aim at the last second though, swinging his arm around to point in a different direction entirely.

Vegeta knew even before he turned his head that his opponent's target would be Kakarot.

The next second or two seemed to pass in slow motion as Vegeta forced himself to move faster than he ever had before. There wasn't even any time to think about it. All he knew was that he had to stop that blast from hitting Kakarot, even if it meant...

Vegeta spent the last moment of his life wondering at the irony of it all; that he, a King, should give his life for the son of a third class.

--

It was only ever there for a split second, and you didn't always sense it, but sometimes, you knew instinctively when an enemy had fired an attack at you. This time, Kakarot sensed it, and glanced behind him, preparing to dodge whatever he had sensed coming towards him.

Kakarot turned around just in time to see his King and lover get hit by a lethal wave of energy.

--

"Is she really behind there?" Gohan asked Piccolo as he inspected the door in front of them.

They both knew from their previous stay at the Palace that they had arrived at Sierra's rooms, and the Queen was doing nothing at all to mask her energy signature.

"There's no light coming from beneath the door," Piccolo pointed out. "This could easily be another trap."

"There's only one way we'll find out," Gohan decided, pushing the doors open.

Bright light immediately flooded the room as someone switched on the room's power. Gohan and Piccolo both winced as their eyes took their time to adjust.

After a couple of seconds a clap echoed throughout the throne room, and then, after a long gap another, and another. It took Gohan a few seconds to realise that Sierra was applauding their arrival.

"Well done!" Sierra's voice reached them as they were finally able to focus on her figure, standing beside her throne on the other side of the room, Buu squatting beside her. "The two of you are everything that I could have hoped you would be."

"What are you talking about?" Piccolo growled.

"Honestly," Sierra continued as though she hadn't heard Piccolo. "I haven't found anything to amuse me as much as the two of you have in years!"

She began to pace backwards and forwards in front of her throne as she spoke, in a way that reminded Gohan very much of a big cat sizing up prospective prey. Her hand moved to brush the top of Buu's head as she walked, and the pink creature looked up at her with eyes that didn't focus.

"Unfortunately," Sierra continued. "I doubt that either of you will ever leave this planet."

She glanced down at Buu then, and all of a sudden, the light seemed to return to his eyes. Sierra leaned down to talk to Buu then, and her words resounded around the room easily, so that both Gohan and Piccolo had no difficulty understanding what she was saying.

"Now Buu," she began. "You've been very good, but I need you to do something for me. You see those two over there?"

Buu's eyes swivelled around sharply to take in Gohan and Piccolo, and he frowned, his mouth twisting up in a parody of a smile.

"I want you to kill them for me," Sierra finished.

Buu needed no further prompting, and he sprang up from his position on the floor, crossing the room in an instant to attack Gohan and Piccolo.


End file.
